


A Messed Set Up

by Sia-hime (AiramK)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Gen, Heartbreak, Multi, Pregnancy, Prodigies, Secret Children, Secret Relationship, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiramK/pseuds/Sia-hime
Summary: A night of desires and passion happened between Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toushiro despite not having an official relationship. When Karin found out she's pregnant, she cut off her communication with the chibi-taicho because she know that him taking the responsibility would make him lose his current position. What will happen if the twins meet him twelve years later?
Relationships: Hanakari Jinta/Kurosaki Yuzu, Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ukitake Juushirou/Original Character(s), Ulquiorra Cifer/Inoue Orihime
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Rejection & Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is KounoikeRayneshia from fanfiction.net. I have decided to publish my story here for me to finished it because I actually forgot my account information at the other sight and I no longer have access to the email attached to that account.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, but life turned around at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is KounoikeRayneshia from Fanfiction.net! I have decided to publish this fanfiction of mine here so I can finish it. I lost my log in details in the other sight that's why there hasn't been any update and unfortunately for me, I no longer have the access to the email address associated to that account so there was no way for me to recover it there. I decided to moved to Wattpad first. But the same thing happened there, I lost my log in information. Stupid me. So, what is good about this sight is the fact that three of us owned this account I am using, under different Pseuds and that I can always recover the account because the two other people love me. This version here is also edited.

**Chapter 1: Rejection & Reasons**

**No One's POV**

The Young Captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 was happily jumping from one roof to another as he hurriedly wants to see the woman he loves. It has been three weeks since he last saw each other, and he missed her badly. To say he was excited to see her again is an understatement. It might not be known to most people, but the last child prodigy of Soul Society Hitsugaya Toushiro is smitten to Kurosaki Karin, the daughter of his former captain.

He always admired her, even back when she was still an eleven year old girl. He was amused when she tried to slay a menos using a soccer ball, and his interest grew when he learned that she was one of the little sisters of Karakura Town’s Substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. After the war with Aizen, they continued to be friends and he actually watched her grew up. They became closer because of a problem occurred during her growth: her growing reiatsu. Karin's reiatsu can rival her brother's, and she's not even a shinigami. Whether or not she's alive, she has been a target of hollows that appear in town.

About a year ago, a day after her 23rd birthday, she asked him to train her to be a shinigami even though she’s still human. Toushiro rejected her request, of course. He knew her brother would have his head, and doing such thing is against the policies of Gotei 13. But as a friend and a shinigami captain, he can’t turn a blind eye towards the problem. Toushiro decided to settle it with teaching Karin how to control her reiatsu instead.

They have been sneaking in to Urahara's training ground every night for the first three months of their lecture, and Toushiro’s infatuation for Karin keep on rising. She sneaks out to meet him in the soccer field for the next five months until they were caught by Ichigo who got mad. It was expected, of course. After that, they continued training on Karin's room. She was an excellent student. She already mastered all he taught her three months ago. She has not been attracting hollows for a long time now, and that they decided to celebrate.

The same night, Toushiro could not hide his feelings for the human girl anymore. He ended up confessing his love to her, and Karin gave herself to him. It was indeed the best night of his life. After that, they started going on dates and he noticed that he's turning more possessive of Karin. He was getting jealous at all men who approached him except for her family and common friends.

Tonight, he plans on asking her to be his official girlfriend. And he was praying to all gods to have this night end in a successful manner, and not be rejected. But that's an example of not having all we want.

When he arrived at the Kurosaki household, it was weird that it he can only feel Karin inside. It was already pretty late at night, and it seems that Yuzu was still not home with the Kurosaki men. He invited himself in since the people of the house are used to his presence for some time now, and he found Karin on their living room.

"Karin," he called out her name and before she can even respond, he had her in his arms to hug her tightly. "I missed you so bad."

"Toushiro," he let go when he heard her.

He gave her a confused look as she stared at him with emotionless eyes, like how emotionless her voice earlier when she said his name. It was not how Karin usually greets him whenever he comes over.

"We have to talk," Karin told him in a serious tone.

"What is it?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Suddenly, his heart began to race and he recognized this feeling. He was nervous. That moment, Toushiro felt like the night would not ended up the way he planned.

"We have to stop this," Karin stated in a monotonous tone with a blank face.

"Stop what?" Toushiro asked the lady as his eyebrows burrowed in confusion and worry. “Karin, what’s wrong?”

"This," Karin looked at him in the eyes with no emotion. "Whatever is going on between the two of us, we have to stop it."

"Y-you can't be serious," he stuttered in shock because of what he heard. "Did I do something to upset you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but this is the right thing to do. You know what I’m talking about," Karin argued to him. "You're a shinigami, I'm a human. This kind of a relationship is not allowed to occur between the both of us. We don't even live in the same world!"

"Karin, where is this coming from?" he frowned at her. "Please don't do this to me. I can't go on without you. I can't live like that again."

She was standing, and he has holding her hands tightly as he begged. She can't do this to him. He can't let her do this to him.

"Karin, please, I love you!"

"I don't," what Karin said felt like something inside him broke.

He let go of her hand unconsciously, and she turned her back against him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Why, Karin?" Karin flinched a little as she heard pain through his voice when he asked the question. "Why did you act like you return my feelings? Why do you have to make me fall for you even more when you know from the start that you can't fall for me, too?"

"I didn-" Karin tried to respond but he just cut her off.

"Of course, you didn't!" he exclaimed at her with frustration and a betrayed expression. "But you knew I liked you! Right from the start, you knew there's a possibility that I will fall even deeper for you. But you ignored it! You could've told me from the start that you have no plan falling for me. If you did, maybe back then I accepted the fact that you will never be mine and be contented being friends with you. But what did you do? You used my feelings to get what you want from me! Of all people, I didn't expect you to be selfish!"

She stiffened at his outburst. She wants to defend myself from his accusations. She wants to hug him. But she refrained herself from doing so. Instead, she looked at him and smirked.

"I guess you didn't really know me," she tried to erase visible emotions in her eyes when she said those words. "I am selfish, Toushiro."

"Is that so?" he looked down. "Then goodbye, Karin. I hate you."

'That's right. Hate me. It's better that way,' Karin thought bitterly.

He then turned his back and flash stepped away. When he was gone, she collapsed on the floor and her tears fell. It wasn't an act. She does feel the same way. But she kept on telling herself that she shouldn't be selfish. That it's better this way. He won't know.

This was all because of what happened yesterday.

_***Flashback_

_Karin gripped at the thing in her hands tightly. She is angry to herself. How could she let this happened? How can she be so careless and not think about the consequences? This shouldn't have happened. This was a mistake, a very big mistake that she needs to be responsible for._

_It was supposed to be just another ordinary day for Karin, but it turned around because of her twin's observation. She has been light headed this past two weeks. She often feels dizzy, and has been vomiting in the morning. She feels weak and thought she caught flu. That was until she was stunned when Yuzu asked her a question that didn't even occur to her that could happen._

_"Karin-chan, is there a chance that you could be pregnant?"_

_That's when she unconsciously caressed her stomach and started calculating when she should have her menstruation only to realize she's one week late. Growing up in a clinic and with a doctor as a father, the Kurosaki siblings aren't prone to health issues, which include having a regular menstruation period like her sister. Her twin's question had her go to their clinic to get a pregnancy test, only to find two lines in the stick._

_It's positive: she is indeed pregnant. She was indeed carrying her best friend’s growing child inside her womb._

_"Karin-chan," she turned to her twin who went to hug her. "It's gonna be okay. I'm here, so is Otou-san. You're gonna be okay."_

_"Karin," she turned to her father who was standing by the door of her room who was looking at her seriously. "What do you plan to do? It's his, isn't it?"_

_"D-do you know what could happen if this goes out?" she asked her father who have gone through the same._

_"This is going against the rules," he honestly answered. "He'll be punished for it, just like what I have been through. I don't regret it, though."_

_"Karin-chan?" Yuzu asked because she flinched at her father's answer._

_"I can't let him be punished for this. He can't be dismissed from captaincy," she whispered at herself. "He worked so hard for it. So I'll just take the responsibility alone."_

_"Don't tell me your hiding this from him," worry consumed Yuzu at what her sister said. "Karin-chan, can't you at least ask his stand for this? You can't do this to both of you! Three of you, I mean, including the baby!"_

_Karin shook her head stubbornly. He doesn’t have to know about this. He can't be dismissed from service, since she knew how much he loves what he's doing. She'll put all blame to herself and suffer the consequences alone. She will raise his baby without him knowing. She's doing this because she knows he can leave his current status for this, for them, for she knows he loves her more than his job. But she can't seem to think rationally, and decided that she won't tell this to him._

_"I'll stop whatever is going on between the two of us," Karin told the two. "And I will move out of the town."_

_"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed at her._

_"Yuzu and I will go with you," the twins looked at their father. "If you don't want him to find out, who's going to take care of you? Yes, you might have a job, and you're 23 now, but you won't be able to work when you are pregnant."_

_"But-" "No buts, Karin."_

_She was interrupted by her father and he continued talking, "You can kick us out when the baby is one year old, but not sooner than that."_

_***End of Flashback_

Then, she was hugged by her twin. They were home, up in Ichigo's room. They were just hiding their presence by kido so Toushiro would let his guard down.

"I cannot really say what you did was right," her father honestly told her. "But I am proud of you for doing what you think is right."

"We're here, Karin-chan," Yuzu comforted her. "We will never let you face this alone. You'll be alright. We're on this together."

"Are you three serious in leaving me here alone?" Ichigo asked the three.

"I can't stay here, Ichi-nii," Karin answered. "Sooner or later, he will have another mission here again. I can't risk of him seeing me again. You can always come with us if you want."

"I want to but you know I can't, Karin," Ichigo sighed in defeat. "I have a job here, and I'm still the substitute shinigami of the area.”

“Can you keep this from the other shinigamis and your friends, too?” Karin requested to her brother. “I just want to make sure that it wouldn’t reach him.”

“Are you referring to Rukia and the others?”

“Yes, please.”

* * *

Toushiro was standing on top of a house’ roof as he stared at nothing and every on his sight. His mind is still processing on what happened back there and when it did, his chest tightened. Karin is his life. He couldn't possibly go on after what she did considering what they have been through together. He wanted to go back and beg, but his pride didn't allow him to do so.

He was considered dead, but what his feeling right now is worse than being killed. He hates her. But why is it hard for anyone to hate the person they considered their world? That's the reason why he hates himself more. He should've seen this coming. He knew it was possible to happen, but what did he do? He let himself fall deeper and deeper until he couldn't escape at all. He hates her, it's true. But the problem is that he loves her more than he hates her.

He looked back to the house that's five blocks away from the roof he's standing at and noticed her lights were already off. He gave out a sarcastic smile. She's already asleep? I guess she did not care. She did not love me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" he was startled when a familiar strawberry blonde woman suddenly appeared in front of him. "What are you doing here in the middle of the rain?! We need to go back to Soul Society!"

He smirked a little for he didn't even notice it was raining. It must be because the one who is causing the sky to drop tears is his mood. That's how he always cried ever since he became an official shinigami: no tears from his eyes, but raindrops from the sky.

He looked at the woman who called him as he force himself to get his act together.

"It’s nothing, Matsumoto. Let's go back," she looked at him like she wanted to ask something but she just sighed.

She knew better: he won't tell her.

It didn't take long for the pair to get back to Soul Society. All the captains and lieutenants were all summoned by the head captain tonight so they went straight to the First Division where all meetings are held. As they enter, the youngest captain looked at the others who are already present in the room: Head Captain Yamamoto, Sasakibe, Soi Fon and her lieutenant Ōmaeda, Kira, Hinamori, Captain Kuchiki and Abarai, Captain Ukitake and his lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia. It seems like the others are taking their time. After a minute had passed, Captains Unohana and Kyouraku entered with their lieutenants followed by Captain Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant. Seventh Division's captain and lieutenant entered with Hisagi, and the last to arrive were Captain Zaraki and his lieutenant from Eleventh.

"Now that everybody is here, let us get to business," Yamamoto-soutaicho started talking about their agenda. "It has been two years after the last war, but we still need to rebuild Seireitei into its original state. So I hereby declare that our top priority for the next few months or years is rebuilding; not just the buildings and infrastructures but also the manpower of the squads. The graduation at Shino Academy is just three weeks away; I suggest begin scouting for your future subordinates now."

"Soutaicho, will you give the acting captains of 3, 5 and 9 the authority to accept new members to their squads?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"Yes, Kira-fukutaicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, and Hisagi-fukutaicho are to remain in their posts. I am sorry but you have to endure being the head of your squads until we saw your capability to be promoted or for a new captain to be posted. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

They talked about everything regarding souls and the world of the living but Toushiro hardly paid attention. His mind was too occupied about the rejection he went through earlier that night. When he thought they were already done, but he was wrong when Yamamoto-soutaicho called him.

"Lastly, Hitsugaya-taicho," he turned his full attention to the oldest man in the room. "There have been unconfirmed reports of you sneaking to the Living World. I would like to know if these reports are true."

"Unconfirmed reports?" he looked at Captain Kurotsuchi for an explanation.

"Ah, yes. For the last few months, you have been going at the World of the Living secretly," he smirked at the chibi-taicho. "Your visits are specifically at the residence of Kurosaki Ichigo.”

He glared at the creepy scientist. He is always stalking other people for experiments and scandals. Can't he get along with his job without involving other people?

"What are you trying to say, Kurotsuchi-taicho?" Unohana-taicho asked for clarification.

Toushiro smirked inside. He knows what he is trying to say. He never got along with the freaky captain because he rejected his request to be studied at since he was a child prodigy. Too bad for Captain Kurotsuchi, his suspicions are not true. But it's too bad for Toushiro, too.

"He has been sneaking off to see a human girl, probably one of Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sisters!"

"Are you suggesting that Hitsugaya-taicho is in an intimate relationship with either of the Kurosaki twins?" Abarai asked the maniac captain. "Well, I wouldn't blame him if it's Yuzu since that girl is really charming. On the other hand, Karin seems boyish, and she probably grew up courting girls."

Toushiro wanted to glare at the red-headed lieutenant for that statement but he refrained. He took a deep breath before turning his attention back to the head captain.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, we are waiting for your explanation," he nodded at him.

"I won't deny the fact that I have been sneaking off to see one of Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters for the last few months," he saw Kurotsuchi-taicho grinning at him in his peripheral view but he ignored it. "But it's not because we are in an intimate relationship."

"What do you mean?" Soi Fon-taicho asked for clarification. "And which sister is it?"

"Kurosaki Karin," he started his defense. "I met her once or twice before. I was sneaking off to teach her how to control her reiatsu. Kar- Kurosaki's reiatsu level is comparable to her brother, and that made her a perfect hollow target. Since she had been involved to hollows more than twice because of it, she asked me about a year ago to teach her how to defeat hollows but I declined because that will endanger her more. And I'm sure his brother will have my head. But since the problem is real, I couldn't just ignore it either as a friend and a shinigami. So I thought of another way for her to be safe. My conclusion was to teach her how to control her reiatsu so she will no longer attract hollows."

He looked at them and they all looked at him, sign that he should continue talking about the subject.

"So that is what I did. And since I am working in the day, I usually sneak out at night time. On the first three months, we were using Urahara's secret training ground. But when she got better, we moved to an open field where she regularly plays soccer for five months. As for this last month, Kurosaki Ichigo found out about this and highly suggested we do the training at home since there are greater dangers at night. After my mission today, I went to check on her. And it seems like there is no need for me to continue teaching her because she already mastered controlling her reiatsu."

"That makes sense," Abarai commented. "I have encountered Kurosaki Karin and as Hitsugaya-taicho said, her reiatsu is no joke."

"So you are the reason why Karin is more stable these past few months," Rukia pointed out and he nodded to agree. “It’s good that she’s no longer attracting hollows. Ichigo was actually considering teaching her shinigami arts because he said that it’s not like he is there all the time to protect her.”

"Just to be clear, the two of you are not in an intimate relationship, right?" Ukitake-taicho asked once more.

"We're just friends," he answered nonchalantly.

Friends. Toushiro hated that word thinking that that’s all they can be for Karin. But considering what happened today, they won’t be friends anymore. He risked their friendship for his feelings he thought was reciprocated but it turns out that was not the case.

"I see," Yamamoto-soutaicho nodded in understanding. "Since your purpose was clear and clean, I guess there's no need to interrogate the girl involve. But since you have been going to the World of the Living without permission, I am afraid I have to punish you."

"I understand, Yamamoto-soutaicho."

"Very well, as for your punishment, you are not allowed to go to the World of the Living for a decade unless I allow you to," he smiled bitterly inside because of what his punishment is. "Is that okay with you?"

"Hai."

"Okay. Since all matters had been discussed, I am now adjourning this meeting. You may now proceed with your works," they all bowed at him as he exited.

He knew that some of the people here wanted to ask more about the subject so he quickly exited the place and went to his living quarters. It has been a long time since he entered his personal room considering he always sleeps at the couch of his office. He still has paper works to finish but with his current mental and emotional state, he knows he can never get them done properly. So instead, he took a shower and crashed to his bed. He will just sleep.

But unfortunately for him, he couldn’t sleep well.

“Damn, Karin,” he hissed at no one. “I miss you already.”


	2. Twelve Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been twelve years since Toushiro last visited the World of the Living because of his punishment, and a pair of raven-haired twins came to Soul Society with a mysterious guy in robes along with Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 2: Twelve Years Later**

**Toushiro's POV**

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. I was in my office doing my usual paper works. And as I signed the last document, I sighed as I tried to recall what happened to Soul Society in 12 years.

I have changed, physically. I look like someone in his early thirties. Though I still look younger than my actual age, I do think I am aging properly. I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Shir- Hitsugaya-taicho, it's me," I saw familiar black haired when she pushed the door slightly. "I have something for you."

It was my foster sister, Hinamori Momo.

"Come in," I told her.

I saw her walking in with few papers. She also grew these past few years. She no longer have her hair on a bun, instead it is braided down to her waist. She looks younger than I do because I am now taller than she is. She also grew up mentally.

"Here are the lists of the graduating students in each section from the academy this year. Rangiku-san told me you need it as much as possible so I decided not to wait for her return and deliver it myself."

Matsumoto went to the World of the Living two days ago for a patrol mission by the Soutaicho. She is scheduled to come back this evening along with her fellow lieutenants, Kuchiki Rukia and Kusajishi Yachiru. They went there to do some investigation about hollow activities and at the same time, vacation. 

"Thank you, Hinamori," I arranged the papers. "Here are your requested Shinigami profiles. I had them signed them so there should be no trouble for your captain to use them."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho," she bowed. “Have you been doing well?”

I looked at her because of her question and replied, “Yes, I have. You don’t have to worry about me regarding that.”

She just smiled at me and responded, “I just wanted to check. I will go visit Granny since Taicho gave me some time off. Would you like to come with me?”

I shook my head and replied, “I don’t have much free time.”

“I understand,” she nodded in understanding. “Then, I'll be going now."

I nodded at her as she exited my office. I started reading the papers and saw no student sparked my interest after she left. They better be impressive at the final exams. I started sorting the documents by division. After which, I called for an officer to deliver them. As for me, I was just lying on the couch on my office.

It's been twelve years. I know I should have moved on but I couldn't help to think how she is doing right now. Is she married? Does she have kids? Is she happy? Is she even alive?

I scoffed at myself because of my own thoughts. How pathetic, Hitsugaya Toushiro. You sure know how to kill yourself inside.

_"Master, you do know that your ban from the World of Living is already lifted, right?"_ I heard Hyourinmaru talked to me.

Yeah. I’m aware of that, so what?

_"If you miss her that bad, why don't you go and visit her? You can also visit Haru-baachan."_

I scoffed at him because of his suggestion.

You want me to visit her? Are you kidding me, Hyourinmaru? You want me to visit her and see how happy she is? And for her to see how pathetic I still am?

_"You're still friends, aren't you? It's not that weird to visit a friend. And as I said, we can also visit Haru-baachan."_

I already asked Matsumoto to pay Haru-baachan a visit. As for her, from what I heard from Kuchiki Rukia and Matsumoto, the Kurosakis moved out of Karakura except for their brother. Kurosaki Ichigo won't tell why or where they are for some reason.

_"What's with that? That's awfully suspicious!"_

It's not our business, Hyourinmaru.

_"Yeah, I know! But aren't you curious? I mean, they just moved? Sometime after you trained her? After that happened? Don't you think that you are the reason why? They must've moved because she doesn't want to see you."_

You are seriously making me feel irritated.

I got up when I heard someone knock.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto entered my office.

"You're back?" I looked at her.

"Yes, Taicho,” she nodded in acknowledgement. “By the way, I saw a hell butterfly on my way here. They said you have an urgent captain meeting in fifteen minutes."

"I see,” I got up and fix myself a little. “Well you can start writing your report about your mission and I'll sign it later. Also, tell the officers they are dismiss for the day."

She nodded at my instructions as I left the office and the Tenth Division Barracks. On my way to the First Division, I happened to bump into Ukitake-taicho and Unohana-taicho who came out of the Fourth Division.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taicho," I greeted them.

They are talking about Ukitake-taicho's health as we walk. We met Komamura-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho on the way. When we got there, all captains were already present but I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't invite the lieutenant from 3. The only division without a captain. Nine years ago, Soutaicho managed to convince Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei to go back to their former captain status. As for the other visoreds, they visit from time to time, but only the two stayed.

"Since we are all here, let us start," Yamamoto-soutaicho announced. "You must be wondering why I didn't invite Kira-fukutaicho. It is because I already found one capable captain for the Third Division but there is no certainty to when he will be appointed as such. "

"Who is he, Soutaicho?" Kuchiki-taicho asked.

"You all know him," Yamamoto-soutaicho started. "I asked him three months ago. I had him study what are the basic roles of the position. He already agreed but he said he'd only be place next year. In preparation, he would like to know when he would be place so he will know how much time he has left. He is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kurosaki?!"

To be honest, I only see him once or twice a year since it has been peaceful around. I don't even talk to him if I did. It's not like he would talk to me either. He might know or not what happened between me and his sister, but he seemed to be civil towards me whenever we cross paths.

"Yes, he said he'll play dead to join us here at Seireitei under conditions that I can’t disclose," the Soutaicho explained. "The problem is that we have to train him in the first place before we got him to sit in the Third Division. I have been contacting Rose, but it seems that he has business that he can't be here to be his instructor."

"And the other visoreds?" Hirako asked. "Didn't you ask them as well?"

"I did, but they gave me the same replies," Soutaicho answered. "They are all busy in their lives in the World of the Living. They said the next time they could be free would be a year from now. I remember them saying something about establishing a legal business that they could waste their time for."

"What about Shihouin?" I suggested. "She was one of the original trainers of Kurosaki, and she was a captain, too."

"Yoruichi-sama has been off the radar for about a month now," Soifon responded. "According to that freak Urahara, she's investigating the massive attack from Hueco Mundo last month."

I remember that day. Something like a reiatsu bomb exploded in Karakura town about a month ago that caused a massive attack from Hueco Mundo. They were so many hollows that the neighboring towns were also affected. We should've investigated the incident, but Yoruichi and Urahara said that we can leave it to them with Kurosaki's assistance.

In the end, we ended with no one in mind. Searching someone who can train Kurosaki to be a captain is only possible to those who became captain. The head captain dismissed us when the meeting was disturbed by his lieutenant who said that someone's here to talk to him privately. Since it's already evening, I figured Matsumoto didn't write her report; therefore I have no papers to do this night. I went to my office and I was right about Matsumoto. But she did leave me some goods she got from the World of Living.

After fixing all the things in my office, I went to my quarters to rest. It has been a stressful day. I should consider on going on a holiday. I have to get my mind off things I shouldn't be thinking of. I should do something so I can erase her in my mind. It's been twelve years, yes, but my feelings for her are still as it was even after she broke my heart when she rejected me by saying she did not love me.

I still love her.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Why do we have to hide the fact that she's our mother?" a 10 years old girl whined to their adult companion. "It's not like he'll recognize us as his children anyway. I mean, we barely got genes from him!"

The girl has black hair and baby blue eyes. Her hair is on a high ponytail which is tied tightly by a white ribbon, with bangs falling gracefully in each side of her face. She is wearing a normal shihakusho for shinigamis. She has her zanpakto with silver hilt diagonally placed on her back with a baby blue sash holding it in place. She seems taller than her age and has fair complexion. Her name is Rinka. As for her last name, it's complicated.

"That's easy for you to say, Rinka," her brother argued with a monotonous voice. "I happened to inherit his eyes, you know."

Her brother also has black hair but has turquoise eyes. Though they were not visible because his bangs covered more than half of his face. He is also wearing shihakusho with his zanpakto on the left side of his waist. He is taller than his sister and also has a fair complexion. His name is Shirohi, Rinka's younger twin brother.

"As if they'll see your eyes through your bangs, dude!" Rinka scoffed at her twin. "And call me "Onee-san" for change since I am older than you!"

Their adult companion just shook his head and asked the pair, "Why do you want to tell them about your mother, Rinka-chan?"

"Well, it would be much easier for us to find her if they know it's her you're trying to find," she answered but the adult shook his head. "I miss her already."

"Rinka-chan, Kurosaki and I promised her that we will find her personally if ever she enters Soul Society via konso," the man responded as he pats the girl’s head. "Besides, your father can do simple Math. If he finds out your age and your mother, he'll figure it out in a snap of a finger that you two are his. After all, he is the child prodigy before the two of you existed. Why don't you want him to find out anyway? Are you two afraid that he won't recognize you as his?"

The twins froze for they knew they can't tell him the real reason. Their companion shrugged it off and continued eating. The said adult is wearing a robe for he didn't want to be recognized, under are his normal hakama. He has his zanpakto on left side of his waist.

The three were in west part of Rukongai, in a tea house near the gate. They just arrived in Soul Society through Urahara's Senkaimon two hours ago with the substitute shinigami of Karakura Town. They are waiting for someone who left for Seireitei to meet the Head Captain.

"What are we going to use here as our last name?" Rinka asked the man. "Is it yours or our mother's? Or granddad's real last name?"

"My last name, of course. It is your legal name, you know?" the man answered. "You will gain extra attention if you use your mother’s last name here, considering who her brother is. Also, you can’t use your granddad’s real last name just like that. It’s a last name of a noble. Soul Society didn't change so much even after many years. I’m guessing it’s because the old man is still the one who is in charge."

"Ichigo-ojisan is sure taking his time," Shirohi mumbled. "We've been here for two hours already."

"You're talking too much today, my dear twin," Rinka teased her brother. "Are you excited?"

"I just-" "Sorry if I took so long."

Shirohi got interrupted by his orange-haired uncle.

"I arranged what you asked. I'll accompany you to him," Ichigo said to the man in robes. "But before that, you two should go straight to bed. I got you a room at 3rd Division to spend the night with. Let's go. The meeting will be tomorrow."

"How about you two?" Rinka asked the adults. "You are not abandoning us, are you?"

"We still need to talk to the head captain, sweetheart," the man gave her an assuring smile. "You know I won't leave the two of you."

Rinka only sighed and nodded. They went through the gate where Jidanbo was waiting. He let them in because it was Ichigo. The four made their way to the 3rd in silence. When they got there, the man in robes didn't bother entering the barracks and left the twins to Ichigo. After a few minutes, Ichigo exited the barracks and the two made their way to the First Division.

"Are you sure you are willing to sacrifice your freedom for them?" Ichigo asked his companion. "I got the deal arranged. You know what could be waiting for you as soon as we find my sister."

"Freedom is nothing when you are not with your love ones, Kurosaki," the man answered. "It might sound cheesy and cliché, but it is true. I was very lonely when it was all done. They believed that I died so I’m guessing that is the reason why they did not even bother banning me to enter Soul Society. But I knew then that I can never go back here at Seireitei, much more to them. So I just wandered at the World of the Living, killing hollows if I meet some. That was how I spend every day until I accidentally met your sister and came across her situation. And when she found out the truth about me, she offered me to stay with them. I was happy when Karin accepted me like that even after the things I have done. So I did my role to the twins. If it is death is what is waiting for me after finding Karin, I will gladly face it."

They reached the soutaicho's room and knocked. Ichigo didn't go with the man inside. The man took off his coat to reveal silver locks and slitted eyes.

"I see you are back," Soutaicho rose from his seat. "Ichimaru Gin."

"It's been a while, old man," Gin grinned at the highest ranking shinigami. "How ya doin'?"

The old man sighed and sat again.

"I heard from Kurosaki about your decision. I purposely didn't ban you here, whether you were dead or alive because I know that the possibility of you coming back is close to zero. And here you are surrendering yourself," Soutaicho responded with a sigh. "Are you sure about this?"

"If you heard all from Kurosaki, then you know why I am doing this," he smiled at him. "I made up my mind that no matter what it takes, I'm not going to prioritize what I want or need. The twins will always come first."

"I guess you can go to your room and rest for now. Come here with the twins tomorrow before the meeting for breakfast. I want to meet them," Gin made his way out the door but stopped when the old man continued talking. "Anyway, I'm glad you're alive and well, grandson. Welcome back."

"Thank you, grandfather."

* * *

**Rinka's POV**

The room Ichigo-ojisan got for us is the closest one to the walls between the 3rd Division and the 4th Division. After Ichigo-ojisan left, my brother and I climbed up to the roof because we love star gazing.

"I hope mama's alright," I heard my twin mumbled.

If it wasn't obvious, Shirohi is actually a mama's boy. We act older than our age when we are left together, but we couldn't help but act like a child in front of those who took care of us like mama.

"We should hunt that Shinigami who performed konso on her," I suggested.

"We were the ones who were late," he shook his head in response. "And it was her decision to go ahead without waiting for our arrival."

"It happened so fast," I told him. "I can't believe she died in a car accident."

"I can't believe she died at all," I looked at him and I saw him looking at the sky full of stars. "I mean, she is strong."

My brother and I were born with Shinigami powers because of our origin. Mama said that back when we were just two years old, we were crying so hard because our souls suddenly got out of our bodies. Mama was shocked to find us in shihakusho so she called Ichigo-ojisan over. That's when Ichimaru Gin met us. When mama found out the truth about him, she invited him to live with us. He willingly played his role well. He's also our Shinigami instructor. My brother and I are what you call child prodigies. We achieved our shikais when we were six, and mastered them in the age of eight. We also achieved our bankais a year ago, but we haven't mastered them just yet.

"We should go to sleep, Rinka," Shirohi told me. "We got a long day tomorrow."

I nodded and we went back to our room.

"I'll sleep on the top bunk," I told him and he just nodded.

My brother and I don't really mind sleeping in one room. Actually, it's more convenient for us to sleep on one room because we still can't control our reiatsu very well. And when we are together, we unconsciously lowering it because we might affect each other. Thus making us each other's limiters. That's why we can't stand being away from each other for a long time. We went to bed and sleep.

I'm meeting them tomorrow.

The next day, I woke up with the sound of someone knocking at our door. It must be Ichigo-ojisan, Ichimaru Gin, or someone who was assigned to summon us to where the two of them are. I felt Shirohi rose from his bed and went to answer it.

"Is your sister up yet? The meeting is at the First Division, after we eat breakfast," I heard Ichigo-ojisan voice as my brother opened the door of the room we’re staying at. "Ichimaru stayed there last night."

"Where are we going to eat breakfast?" I asked as I was rubbing my eyes while I was sitting up, which made them turned to me.

"It’s a good thing you both are up,” our uncle commented. “Our breakfast is at the First Division. Ichimaru is waiting for us there. You should hurry up and get ready.”

Shirohi and I went to fix ourselves which took about an hour. We exited the barracks of the Third Division, ignoring the looks the other shinigamis were giving and started walking towards the First Division.

"Where did you stay last night?" I turned to my uncle when I remember him saying that Ichimaru stayed there last night.

My uncle looked away from me with the hint of pink on his cheeks. Is he blushing?

"He probably sneaked in to the Kuchiki Manor," Shirohi teased which made him redder.

My eyes widened as I considered him guilty and I gasped, “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

"I did not do that!” he denied and started to explain in a low voice. “After I accompanied Ichimaru to the Soutaicho, I met Rukia. I helped her do her paper works and we kinda sleep cuddling in her office.”

"You're hopeless, Ichigo-ojisan. Why not just propose?" I teased him. "Granddad is complaining how you are the only one left from his children who have yet to give him a grandchild. Just get a ring and dropped the question to her. You have been dating long enough. Shirohi can make a barrier for you against Kuchiki-taicho so he won't be able to kill you."

"Hey! I am strong enough to defeat Byakuya! I just want to do it properly for Rukia and earn Byakuya’s blessing. I have been working for it for the last five years, you know?" he hissed at us which made me giggle. "By the way, aren't you two nervous about breakfast?"

I blinked at him in question while Shirohi asked, “Why should we be nervous about breakfast?”

"We are eating with Ichimaru's grandfather," we both flinched on the spot.

Our reaction made our uncle laughed.

"Why didn't you tell us that we are eating with the Soutaicho?" I glared at him.

"I thought I made it clear to you that we are eating at the First Division," he pointed out. "Where is your common sense, my dear niece? Who do you think is residing in that division?"

"Then let's hurry up! They must've been waiting!"

We started flash stepping until we reached the place. We were greeted by the lieutenant and guide us to the soutaicho's dining area. I was nervous about getting inside. When we entered, the two of them were seating on a table with foods.

"You are finally here," Soutaicho greeted us that made us bow. "Come and eat. The meeting's in an hour."

"Hai," Shirohi replied.

"You two are really adorable creatures," Soutaicho commented. "Definitely my lineage, I would dare say. But aren't you a bit tall for your age? You’re not even eleven yet."

"When I told them about their father's height, they immediately search for a way to get taller," Ichimaru replied for us. "They didn't want to be stuck at being short."

I could feel how stiff my brother is and I was trying not to sweat because of nervousness. I think we are too tense to talk.

"So, can you tell me which Division would you prefer to stay at while Gin and Kurosaki search for your mother?" Soutaicho asked us. "I would like to have you here but my division doesn't have enough hands to look after you so for that I apologize. I will have to assign you to a captain for high-level protection. We can't let our guard down; we could be facing a very dangerous threat."

"About that, I was hoping for them to stay with either the Eleventh or the Thirteenth," Ichigo-ojisan responded but he paused. "Well, at least not in the Second or Twelfth."

"Eleventh?" I asked my uncle with a sharp look. "You want me to stay on place full of men?"

"If you would permit, Soutaicho, my sister and I would like to stay at Tenth Division," Shirohi intervened which made the three of them shocked for a while. "I guess we were kinda hoping to stay with them, even if it's just for a little while. Besides, I do not like fighting that much scratching the Eleventh out of the options. As for the Thirteenth, Ichigo-ojisan will only use us as an excuse to see Rukia-san."

"Hey!"

"Okay," we all turned to the Soutaicho. "Tenth Division it is."

We continued chatting and we got to know soutaicho for a short while. He also learned something about us. He is not that bad even though he looks scary. When we were finish, his lieutenant told us that all the taichos and fukutaichos are already there. For the second time this day, I am nervous. The soutaicho went out first and we followed him. I was walking between my brother and Ichimaru when he turned to me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'm a little nervous."

"They won't eat you," he assured but that wasn't what concerns me.

"Yeah, but they will kill you," I looked at him, worriedly. "Can't we just go find mama without surrendering yourself, please?"

"And for you two to be in Rukongai? No way," he smiled at me. "I'll be fine, Rinka-chan. We have the soutaicho on our side and they can't defy his orders. Let's go."

"You two stay here with Ichimaru for a moment," Ichigo-ojisan told us. "Come in when we will call for you."

"Hai."

"It'll be alright," Ichimaru smiled at us. "They are not that bad. They will just be on their guard since I did betray them."

* * *

**No One's POV**

All captains and lieutenants were standing in silence as the head captain enters with his lieutenant and Ichigo following him.

"We have a serious situation right now," Yamamoto started and sighed. "You see, a new threat is on the loose at the World of the Living."

"How do you know about this, Soutaicho?" Ukitake asked him.

"Because there's someone who surrendered himself for the safety of the threat's targets," he answered.

"He surrendered himself?" Unohana asked.

'Is he back?' Rukia thought as she stayed silent.

"Yes, this man committed treason against Seireitei long time ago but he turned himself in last night," Yamamoto responded with a sigh. "We all thought he died but he's alive. And he encountered with the threat more than thrice, and has a great connection to the targets."

"Who is it?" Soi Fon asked.

"Why don't you three come on in?"

They all turned to the three who came in and froze. After a moment, they're all in their fighting stances, ready to draw their zanpakto any moment except for Unohana, Rukia, and Yachiru.

'This can't be true! He died in my arms!' Rangiku thought.

'Ichimaru-taicho?' Kira thought in disbelief.

'Ichimaru!' Hitsugaya hissed in his thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this, Yamamoto-soutaicho?" Komamura asked and glared at the man who entered. "Ichimaru Gin."

"I knew it," they all turned to the black haired girl who was with him. "They will try to kill you the moment they see you."

"Let your guard down, you're scaring the twins!" Ichigo barked at them.

Yamamoto stomped his staff twice making them calm down for a bit.

"You still haven't changed," Ichimaru commented and then turned to the twins. "You two okay?"

"Their reiatsus are too intense," the girl told him. "We should've just find mama alone while escaping the mastermind."

"Everybody, calm down!" Yamamoto exclaimed to them with a commanding tone. "Stand straight."

They all followed him, even if they do not want to.

"What is going on, Soutaicho?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked.

"What I said earlier is true. Ichimaru surrendered himself for two favors," Yamamoto started explaining. "One is to protect these twins since they are the targets of the threat. And another is that he will only be jailed properly after finding someone in Rukongai who is the twins' mother who died recently."

"What is so special about these twins?" Zaraki asked while raising an eyebrow. "Scratch that, who are they? Their reiatsus are different."

"Now that you mention it," Hitsugaya thought out loud as he observes the twins. "Their reiatsus feel like Kurosaki Ichigo's."

"If you let me speak, I can explain why," Ichimaru said to them.

"Everybody, listen!" Yamamoto commanded which earn some negative responses.

"They're Rinka and Shirohi. They are not a full-shinigami. Their mother was an alive human being with high level reiatsu and their father is a shinigami. That's why their reiatsu is like Kurosaki's. They are humans with shinigami abilities and powers," Ichimaru explained to them. "And the threat whose identity is still unknown is after them because they are prodigies with powerful zanpaktos. We don't really know why they are after them but they attempted to kidnap them six times before coming here. The first attempt was six months ago."

"And how do we know that you are not creating stories?" Shinji asked him. "You could be using them just to get back here."

"Because I am a witness as well," Ichigo responded for the guy. "I was with them when they tried to kidnap them the fourth time."

"What is your relationship with the twins, Ichimaru?" Kyouraku asked the traitor. "It's awfully suspicious that you care for them so much to surrender yourself for their safety. I mean, if you didn’t show yourself in front of us now, we would have continued believing you died and that means freedom for you."

The twins looked at Ichimaru because of the question from the Eighth’s Captain. He gave them an assuring smile, as if telling them everything is okay that they can’t help but nod. Ichimaru turned his attention to the shinigamis who were giving her a questioning look regarding what Kyouraku asked and he gave them a small smile.

“They are indeed special to me, Kyouraku-taicho,” he responded with a smile. “After all, they are my grandchildren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinka has Karin's hair color, but she has blue eyes. Her hair is on high ponytail tied by a white ribbon, but it's curly and wavy when it is down. Shirohi also has Karin's hair color, but he got Toushiro's eyes. His hairstyle is like Chiba Ryuunosuke's in Assassination Classroom, his bangs are covering his eyes.


	3. Ichimaru Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the twins, Ichimaru Rinka and Ichimaru Shirohi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 3: Ichimaru Twins**

**No One's POV**

“They are indeed special to me, Kyouraku-taicho. After all, they are my grandchildren.”

Most of the shinigamis froze in shock because of his revelation, and then looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't go joking on us now, Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya hissed and glared at Ichimaru. "I don't think anyone here saw you raise a child, let alone date! How are you even alive in the first place?!"

"I agree with Hitsugaya-taicho's point. How can they be your grandchildren?" Kensei asked, demandingly.

The twins weren't please with their reaction, though. Shirohi might not show any sign of annoyance because his hair practically covered half of his face, but Rinka, on the other hand, is already twitching and refraining herself from talking back. They hated it when people do not believe the relationship between them and the former Third Division Captain.

_'Calm down, Rinka. They are superiors here. Captains and vice captains,'_ she thought as she was refraining to throw katanas at the shinigamis who were questioning their blood connection.

"Or did you mean adopted grandchildren?" Ise Nanao asked for clarification but that made Rinka burst out.

That was the worst thing to say about them.

"He is our grandfather!" she exclaimed at them while frowning. "Is that too much to take in?! Where's your common sense, people? The threat is real, do you really think he has time for jokes? I knew this was a bad idea. We could've just go find mama ourselves while staying safe."

"Rinka!" Ichigo scolded her niece.

She gave her uncle a scowl and was about to walk out when she noticed she can't move her lower body. She looked down to find a white circle around where she's standing. She then turned to her twin and glared.

"Let me go, Shirohi. How dare you lock me up again?"

That made the shinigamis confuse except for the twins, Ichimaru, Rukia, and Ichigo.

"Rinka, calm down, will ya?" Shirohi stated and sighed. "You can't really put all the blame on them. They thought Daddy is dead for how many years and he came back so suddenly saying he has grandchildren. That's too much for them. You seriously need to work on your temper, Rinka-oneesan. It’s not good to be short-tempered."

"What exactly did you do?" Kira asked the boy.

"I just removed her ability to move for 32 seconds. It doesn't last. Rinka, use the time to calm down," Shirohi answered with a shrug. "You know better than to resist. It'll drain your reiatsu."

They looked at the boy in shock.

"What spell did you use?" Hinamori asked in confusion since she did not sense anyone using kidou.

"It's not a spell, Hinamori-fukutaicho," Rinka answered for her brother. "It's something his zanpakto is capable of doing."

"What?" Matsumoto asked in surprise. "Does that mean you two already know shikai?"

"I believe I told you earlier that they are prodigies. They already mastered their shikai in the age of 8," Ichimaru tried to hold back a grin when he saw their impressed expression because of Shirohi's little demonstration. "Not only that, they already achieve their bankai last year. Though they still need to train it thoroughly."

"How old are the two of you?" Kuchiki Byakuya asked the twins with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"We're 10 years old, Kuchiki-taicho," Shirohi answered with a yawn. "We'll be turning 11 in December. Anyway, can we go back to the subject now? I mean, I haven't got enough sleep last night so I was hoping to take a nap after this meeting."

"But is it really true that you two are Ichimaru's grandchildren?" Ukitake asked the kids.

"Yes, Ukitake-taicho. That is indeed true," Shirohi answered. "Not only that, we are also using his last name as ours on the other side. My legal name in the World of the Living is Ichimaru Shirohi, while it's Ichimaru Rinka for my sister."

"When did you even have a son, Ichimaru?" Retsu asked the former captain with wonder.

"I erased all the memories of everybody regarding my wife and son to hide them from Aizen-taicho, including theirs," Gin responded. "Not even my wife knows that I am her husband and same goes for my son. I even used my former position to forge their records in Seireitei to ensure that nobody will remember our marriage and the birth of our son."

"How did you manage to do that?" Shinji asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was an ancient spell I learned from a hidden library years ago. I can’t remember it anymore," Ichimaru responded. "Now that's clear, can we talk about the twins and the favors I asked?"

"Can you tell us who are they before that?" Kotetsu Isane asked.

"Nope! I don't want my father and my grandmother to find out about us," Rinka butted in as the white circle around her disappeared. "I'm sorry, but Daddy agreed that he won't let them find out as long as we want to hide it from them."

"Why don't you want to meet them?" Iba asked.

"The reason's kinda personal," Shirohi responded for them. "Please respect our privacy."

"Okay then," Yamamoto stated. "Ichimaru's first favor is to protect the twins. I will assign a division's captain to look after them."

"Can it be me, Soutaicho?" Kurotsuchi offered with a grin. "They are interesting species. Half-human, half-shinigami. And add the fact that they are a kin of a former captain who was also a child prodigy. Perfect for being tests subjects."

"No," Yamamoto, Ichimaru, Rukia and Ichigo disagreed.

"I asked for their safety and health," Ichimaru gave the scientist a sharp look. "They are not objects for you to test on."

"Well if they want to train, I think your best option is me," Zaraki volunteered. "They're stronger than their age. They are more than welcome at Eleventh. Also, Yachiru will have playmates."

"Your division is full of guys, Kenpachi," Ichigo pointed out. "Rinka is not comfortable being around with guys like those."

"Are you close to them, Ichigo?" Renji asked his friend.

"Yeah. I have known them even before Ichimaru found out about them," Ichigo answered.

"I am actually not taking your opinions for this case," Yamamoto intervened before anyone else can volunteer to take the twins in. "I already decided which Division they will stay at and the captain that will look after them for the mean time. They will stay at Tenth, with Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

"'WHAT?!" Hitsugaya and Matsumoto exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, since it's the most stable and comfortable division for them," Yamamoto responded. "No one will be able to take care of them at my division. The Third do not have a captain so it's out of question. I can't have them at the Second or the Fourth because of their busy work. The Fifth and Ninth Division are still recovering. I think Sixth Division is too uptight for the kids, considering their age. The girl is allergic to fur so Seventh Division is out of the options. I can't trust Shunsui with him drinking all day so Eighth is also out. You know why they can't be on the Eleventh or the Twelfth. That leaves the Tenth or the Thirteenth. As for the Thirteenth, I don't think they have enough hands to look out for them considering Juushirou is always sick."

_'So he chose by cancellation?'_ Hitsugaya thought.

"Don't worry, Hitsugaya-taicho. They will only stay with you until they find their mother," Yamamoto assured the youngest captain. "I'll also decrease your paper works and overall workload as long as you have them under your wing. Or will you refuse this assignment?"

Hitsugaya didn't mind the assignment, but he is not insensitive. He looked at his lieutenant for an answer. Knowing that the twins are the grandchildren of his lieutenant's childhood love, she will definitely be affected by their presence. On the other hand, Matsumoto knew why her taicho is looking at her right now. This is what she loves about her taicho. He's not going to force you something he knows you don't want to do. She knows he will refuse the assignment when she tells him to do so but instead, she looked at Ichimaru and then the twins. She didn't get that much from Shirohi because of his hairstyle but she was lost on Rinka's beautiful blue eyes that looked familiar to her. She looked by to her taicho and nodded.

"We will take it, Yamamoto-soutaicho," Hitsugaya responded.

"Good answer. Please prepare a room for them, then. Now that's taken care of, let us move on," Yamamoto stated and turned to the adult companions of the twins. "I would like Kurosaki and Ichimaru to inform us what they know about the threat."

The mentioned guys looked at each other. Gin motioned for Ichigo to start that the guy obliged to.

"The threat knows about the twins thoroughly," Ichigo started. "And also, he uses equipment and materials that we never saw before. And if our hunch is right, their main target is Shirohi because of the abilities of his zanpakto."

"What are these abilities?" Soi Fon asked. "We should at least know about that since we are providing protection."

Gin looked at his grandson, asking him to give them a brief explanation with a look, and Shirohi nodded

"My zanpakto, Seiryuu, is the holy dragon," Shirohi explained. "I can make anything appear or disappear in my will. Like what you saw earlier, I made Rinka's ability to move disappear for 32 seconds."

"Is that power transferable?" Retsu asked.

"No."

"I see, I think the threat is trying to create something," Byakuya commented.

"And as for the materials, can you describe them?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"They looked like an improved version of armors, shields and swords," Ichimaru described as he recalled what he saw from the previous kidnapping attempts.

"It's just a theory but I think the threat is not from this timeline. Maybe he came from the future," Kurotsuchi guessed. "If that's true, it is possible that the threat is someone the twins know from the future."

"I agree," Kyouraku stated. "That would explain why they know the twins thoroughly."

"He appeared personally attacked us at his fifth attempt in kidnapping the twins. As for his appearance, his body build is like Kurosaki's and his hair is brown, He was wearing some kind of eye-wear so we didn't catch his eyes," Ichimaru stated and looked at Ichigo who shrugged. "That's all we know."

"Okay. The second favor of Ichimaru is that he will be jailed after he found the twin's mother in Rukongai," Yamamoto informed them. "The twins don't want someone else to find their mother except for Kurosaki Ichigo and Ichimaru. While on the search, Ichimaru will be monitored by my division. I am not taking opinions since I already decided. That's all for today. The meeting is adjourned; you can go back to your original businesses except for Hitsugaya-taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

After the meeting was dismissed, only eight people were left in the room. Soutaicho, Sasakibe, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, the twins and Gin. Gin asked the twins to introduce themselves to the captain of the division they will be staying at.

"I'm Ichimaru Rinka," she smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you, Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. This is my baby brother, Ichimaru Shirohi."

"I'm not a baby, Rinka. You're just older for a few minutes," the boy snorted at his sister, and then he turned to them and bowed to them in respect. "Nice to meet you."

In return, Toushiro and Rangiku also introduced themselves to the twins. While at it, soutaicho excuse himself and his lieutenant for they have to go. Also, Gin went somewhere with Ichigo.

"Matsumoto, can they stay with you for a while until I have their room prepared on my living quarters?" her captain asked. "They said they can't be apart from each other."

"Of course," she smiled at them.

"So let's go?"

Hitsugaya lead them out of the room. Rangiku was behind them, staring at the twins in front of her when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She looked at the assailant to find Gin.

"What do you want?" she asked as her eyes narrowed at the man.

"Rangiku," he called out her name softly. "I know you really hate me right now."

"Oh, good that you know!" she sarcastically remarked.

"But please, I’m begging you," he looked at her with his light blue eyes with genuine look. "Whatever hate you have for me, please don't involve the twins. They have done nothing to hurt you. And please tell that to your taicho as well."

He then let go of her wrist.

"Is that all?" she asked her childhood friend.

"I miss you."

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

"Don't be such a brat to Toushiro, okay?" Kurosaki reminded the girl twin. "He is not Ichimaru who spoils you every single time. The two of you have the same temper. He'll freeze you in a flash if you piss him off."

You two have the same temper?

_"Well you did see her burst out earlier. I guess Kurosaki's right. The two of you are short-tempered."_

Whatever.

"Let's g- where's Matsumoto?" I asked the two.

"I thought she was behind us," Rinka responded. "Where is she, Shirohi?"

"She stopped to talk to someone earlier. I didn't see who it was, though," the boy answered which made me sighed.

How can he even see anything with that hair style of his?

"I guess we'll have wait for her," I turned to Kurosaki. "Don't you have something to say to me about them? Like how to take care of them and the like?"

"Don't have them apart from each other for a long time. Two hours is the limit," Kurosaki started. "Don't let Rinka in the kitchen unless you want to set it on fire. They eat all except persimmons, but less meat, more vegetables and fruits. Have them drink milk every night before bed. Hygiene's a must so they need to shower regularly. Take them training sometimes, and if they decided to train their bankai, do it in an open area. Please don't give them any alcoholic drink. And the most important note, don't fall for Rinka's innocent look. She is actually a devil in disguise."

"Hey!"

"It's true, though," Shirohi said which made him earn a glare from his sister.

_"It seems like the girl is more handful than the boy. I wonder what her zanpakto is."_

I'm curious, too. Shirohi already revealed his. What could her zanpakto be? And what can she do because of it?

"As for you two, behave!" Kurosaki reminded them again. "Especially you, Rinka. Shirohi, watch your sister. As I've said, you'll be living with them, and they are not your Daddy. Don't expect them to be as understanding as him."

"You'll visit us, right?" Rinka asked him.

"Yes, of course," Kurosaki smiled at her.

"Here comes Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Shirohi declared which made us turn to the direction he's looking at.

Or at least the direction we think he's looking at, and my lieutenant was on sight.

"Where have you been, Matsumoto?" I asked her. "Don't just disappear without saying anything."

"I'm sorry, taicho. Shall we go now?" she gave me a forced smile. "Let's have them at my place. I remember Shirohi wanting to take a nap."

"We'll be going now, Kurosaki," I announced.

"See you and Daddy soon, Ichigo-ojisan! Good luck finding mama!" Rinka waved at him.

"You two stay safe!" Kurosaki called.

We started walking to my division with us behind the raven-haired Ichimarus. The girl twin was commenting in everything she saw, and her brother keeps on countering it, while Matsumoto is strangely quiet. I looked at her questioningly.

"I'm fine, taicho," she gave me a forced smile again.

"Don't lie," I scolded her. "Did something happen? Or do you want us to withdraw the assignment?"

She shook her head and replied, "I just heard some words that are supposedly sweet. But when I did, it broke my heart."

She smiled bitterly. I sighed.

"After you show them their room, go have a drink with the others," she looked at me in disbelief. "I'll stay at your place to look after them. I'll cook us lunch. Be sure to be back before dinner. You'll be cooking."

"Bu-but taicho! I'm fine."

"Don't argue on me on this. Go take a break."

She sighed and thanked me instead. When we were in the Tenth Division's gate, the girl looked back on us and asked.

"What does the daffodil signifies, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Mystery and egoism," I answered Rinka’s question. "That's why if there's a mysterious events or happenings in both Soul Society and World of the Living, it's up to our division to uncover it by means of investigation. You can say that in human terms, we are detectives."

"That's cool. I've always wanted to be a detective," Rinka exclaimed. "Do you think I can get a place here in the future if I work hard?"

"You won't," Shirohi teased her. "You are too short-tempered to do proper investigation."

"Hey! Just because Daddy isn't here, doesn't mean you can bully me! I am still older than you!" Rinka retorted at her brother then looked at me for a reply.

"Let's find out when we get there," I replied. "For now, staying safe is the mission entrusted to both of you."

"I seriously doubt it, though," I heard Shirohi mumbled.

"Here we are," Matsumoto announced. "You two are staying with me for a while until your room at taicho's quarters is prepared. Are you alright with that?"

"Hai."

"Over here is your room. Across is the bathroom. My room's at the end of the hall," Matsumoto explained.

"You guys go take a nap," the twins looked at me. "You said earlier that you didn't sleep well last night, right? So you guys go get some sleep. Lunch will be ready when you wake up."

They nodded and entered the room. I looked at Matsumoto who lead me to the kitchen.

"I can still help you cook, taicho," she smiled at me. "Let's make curry rice."

"Matsumoto, I can do that. Go," she was about to respond when I gave her a warning look.

"Hai, hai. I'll be back then. Take care, taicho!" then she went out.

I began preparing the ingredients.

_"Master, I just realized something."_

What is it?

_"That Rinka kid looks a lot like Karin."_

Just because they have the same hair color doesn't mean they look alike.

_"Try imagining Rinka with gray eyes, master. They're identical."_

Okay, okay. So what?

_"What if Karin is their mother?"_

That's impossible, Hyourinmaru. Their mother is dead. If Karin died, Kurosaki would've said something about it. And if she did die, she would have come here at Soul Society through the Senkaimon, and not by konso. Kurosaki is completely aware of the dangers in staying at Rukongai. I don't think he'll let his sister get randomly placed there.

_"The identity of their mother is suspicious, you know? If they really want to find her, why didn't they ask us for help? That'll be easier for them. And what's more suspicious is that Kurosaki is actually helping Ichimaru!"_

Everybody have their reasons, Hyourinmaru.

_"But you know, if Karin is their mother, you could be their father. Considering their age and what happened between the two of you twelve years ago."_

Do you even know what you are saying? That would mean I am Ichimaru's son! And Hyourinmaru, Rinka? As Karin's daughter? When did she learn to raise brats? Do you even see any resemblance of the twins to me?

Hyourinmaru just sighed and didn't respond.

* * *

**Shirohi's POV**

When I woke up, I looked at the other bed and found my sister still sleeping. Her hair was undone, and she was grasping her zanpakto tightly. I exited the room and made my way to the bathroom.

Seiryuu, how long have I been sleeping?

_"An hour and sixteen minutes. You really need to stop using me to time your sleep, kid."_

You know I can't help it. Stopwatches don't work here. If you hate it that much, then stop answering my questions regarding it.

_"Just go fix yourself and wake your sister up. I think he's almost done cooking lunch."_

I sighed and did what Seiryuu instructed. When I got out of the bathroom, Hitsugaya-taicho was about to knock on our room but he stopped when he spotted me.

"Are you hungry? Lunch is ready," he informed me. "Is your sister up?"

"I'll go get her, taicho," I said and entered the room to find Rinka sitting in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

She looked at me and got up.

"Are you hungry? Fix yourself. Lunch is ready," I told her and she nodded.

We both got out of the room and she went to the bathroom. I waited outside for less than ten minutes then she came out and we went to the dining room. We found Hitsugaya-taicho serving us curry rice and some watermelon.

"Come and eat," he told us.

I sat down across him while Rinka sat beside me.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho, where's Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" Rinka asked.

"Matsumoto went out to have a drink," he replied as he was eating as well. "She needed a break."

"Break from?" Rinka asked again.

_"Your sister is being annoying again. Can't she take a clue that he doesn't want to talk about that? Warn her."_

"Work," he answered shortly.

Rinka was about to ask more when I gave her kick to her feet. It's a good thing she figured out what I'm trying to say and just continued to eat silently.

"Let's go shop for your necessities after lunch," Taicho told us, breaking the silence.

"Will you be paying for us, Hitsugaya-taicho?" I asked.

"Not really. The head captain gave me money for your expenses and needs," he answered.

_"Are you disappointed that Papa is not paying for you?"_

No. Stop teasing me.

_"You know, you can always call him Papa."_

Shut it.

"Okay, we have nothing better to do anyways. Don't you have something to do in your office, Taicho?" I responded.

"Not that I know of since I already did all my paperwork for this day," he replied with a shrug. "But of course, emergency papers are exemption since they just popped out of nowhere demanding to be signed immediately. Do you need a lot of things, Rinka, Shirohi?"

"Just the basics, Taicho. For hygiene and foods," Rinka answered. "But can we like buy something we want?"

"Rinka," I said in my warning tone.

"Sure," I was surprised by Taicho's response. "Actually, that depends on what is it."

"I want to buy a book," Rinka responded. "I wanted to do some reading."

"I have books in my office. You are welcome to borrow them if you'd like," I mentally face palm at his response. "Are you both done?"

He doesn't even know that Rinka is his daughter but he's starting to spoil her.

_"You're the one to talk. As if your mother, your aunt Yuzu, your aunt Tatsuki and your aunt Orihime don't spoil you."_

But they just met!

"Hai, I'll take care of the dishes," I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Taicho asked. "I can do them."

"Yes, I'm sure, Taicho. I always do the dishes. It's like my responsibility," I assured him.

"Okay. Let's go out after you're done," he sighed in defeat.

_"You are not using me to clean the dishes, right?"_

Nice idea! Why didn't I think of that?

_"Shirohi, I swear."_

I was joking. What makes you think I'll use you? Did I ever use you in the World of the Living?

_"We're in Soul Society."_

I'm still in charge of the dishes.

_"I mean, in here, you can use me freely."_

Nah. If my sister found out I did that, she'll copy me. Don't like giving her ideas that will make her even lazier.

After I was done, I found the both of them sitting in the couch at the living room. They were just sitting so I gave Rinka a look.

"What?" my sister asked.

"You're strangely silent," I whispered.

She just glared at me and Taicho stand up.

"Let's go," he said and we followed him out.

When we were at the Division's gate, we saw a familiar man with long white hair and he was with someone.

"Rinka? Shirohi?" that was when we recognize the person Ukitake-taicho was with.

"Rukia-san!" Rinka ran to hug her. "It's been three weeks since we last saw each other! I missed you!"

They were busy hugging while the three of us stare at them, two with questioning look and one with bored look.

"Kuchiki, you know them?" Ukitake-taicho asked when they let go of each other.

"Hai, Taicho. I met them more than thrice every time I went to the World of the Living," Rukia-san answered. “Shirohi, Rinka, this is Ukitake Juushiro-taicho, the Captain of the Thirteenth Division where I am in.”

“Nice to meet you, Taicho,” Rinka and I greeted in unison and he smiled at us for acknowledgement.

"Why didn't you say so in the meeting earlier?" Ukitake-taicho asked his lieutenant.

"Ichigo said not to say anything," she replied with a shrug.

"Have you encountered the threat that's after them?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked.

"Yes, I did. I was with them during their fourth attempt with Ikkaku and Yumichika from Eleventh," she responded. "Ichigo was looking after them that day."

"Looking after them?" Ukitake-taicho asked in wonder. "Don't they have their mother or Ichimaru to do that?"

"Our mother was Soccer Team Coach, Taicho," I started explaining. "She went to a regional soccer high school competition out of town so she left us to Ichigo-ojisan."

"How about Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy works as a chef on a local restaurant," Rinka answered. "He was on his shift that day."

"Are you going somewhere with the twins, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia-san asked.

"We are going to buy their basic necessities," Hitsugaya-taicho answered.

I saw Rukia-san smirked for a while then she smiled. She's planning something.

"Taicho, why don't you go with them?" Rukia suggested to Ukitake-taicho. "You do need some time out of the office."

Oh no.

"Great idea!" Ukitake-taicho chirped. "Would you three mind if I tag along? I can treat you to candies!"

_"At least he's treating you. It's a good chance for you two to get to know him, too."_

Shut up.

"Not at all, Taicho," Rinka sweetly replied. "My brother and I won't mind. How about you, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Not really," Hitsugaya-taicho's response made the older shinigami smiled.

"Great! I'll see you later then, Taicho," Rukia-san bowed. "Rinka, Shirohi, if you need me, I'm at always at Thirteenth. Ikkaku and Yumichika are at Eleventh! Please excuse me then, Hitsugaya-taicho, Ukitake-taicho."

We started walking again. Ukitake-taicho was asking things about us and Rinka willingly entertained him. We went to a shopping district at North Rokongai and started shopping with the help of both Taichos. To be honest, the whole trip ended up with Ukitake-taicho paying for everything we bought since he insisted even though Hitsugaya-taicho denied his help a lot of times. We actually bought more things than we need, and he actually wanted to shop more with us.

_“He loves treating people.”_

“Would you like to come over for a while, then, Taicho?” I offered. “Since you treated us, I want to return the favor by giving you some cookies I baked.”

“Sure!”

It was fun shopping with them, though.


	4. Unexplained Feelings of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are left under the care of Tenth Division's Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro, and Vice Captain, Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 4: Unexplained Feelings of Familiarity**

**Rangiku's POV**

"Really?!" Ikkaku and Yumichika exclaimed in excitement. "The twins are here already?!"

It was already afternoon. We are in the bar we usually go. We have been drinking for three hours now.

"You know about the twins?" Kira asked them and they nodded excitedly.

"The girl, Rinka, can keep up with me in zanjutsu," Ikkaku boasted that made us turned to him. "Rinka is better with a sword against Shirohi, but Shirohi can easily beat her in hand-to-hand combat. I'm telling you guys, those twins are bad asses. Ichigo and Ichimaru trained them well."

"So the two of you knew about him being alive?" Shuuhei asked and they nodded.

"It wasn't our business to tell," Yumichika responded. "And being nosy always ends up being ugly. That's why we didn't pry. Besides, Ka- their mother would have our heads if we spread it."

"So, do you also happen to know who their parents are?" I asked them and they froze.

"I'm sorry, Rangiku-san," Ikkaku apologized. "We do know, but Shirohi will have our head if we tell you. His zanpakto abilities are god-like. He is capable of many things. And we did swear that we won't spread it."

"I understand," I responded in understanding. "You two seemed pretty close with them. Would you like to visit them?"

"Nah, I think we'll bump into them sooner or later. Tell them where to find us, though," Yumichika answered. "Anyway, Ikkaku and I have to go. We have an activity for tonight."

"Let's end here for today, then," I stated. "I'll go back to the barracks now. Taicho needs me to cook the twins' dinner."

"I guess I'll leave before you two," Kira told us. "The Third Division is on the opposite direction."

Shuuhei and I started making our way back to our respective divisions. Since the bar was nearer by the Tenth, he volunteered to walk me to Hitsugaya-taicho's office. We were just walking silently until he talked.

"I like you," my eyes widened at what he said. "Please give me a chance, Rangiku-san."

"Sh-Shuuhei," I stuttered.

We were already in front of Hitsugaya-taicho's office when he suddenly confessed. I can feel my captain’s reiatsu inside with the twins.

I looked up at his eyes and saw sincerity.

"I know it's a little late to confess," he explained. "I actually decided to keep my feelings to myself since you'll only look at me as a friend, but Ichimaru's back. I was contented with you having me as a friend but I don't like it when I see you cry for another guy. Especially if that guy never deserved you."

"Shuuhei, I-" "Matsumoto-fukutaicho? What are you doing in front of Hitsugaya-taicho's office?"

We both turned to find a raven-haired boy who was at the door. It was Shirohi.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Hisagi-fukutaicho. I didn't see you there," he greeted the other lieutenant. "Aren't you two going to come in? Hitsugaya-taicho said you've been standing there for a while now and requested me to ask you in."

"Oh, good afternoon, too. Your name is Shirohi, right?" Shuuhei asked the kid who nodded. "Okay. I only walked Rangiku-san here. I have to go back to my division, anyway. I'll be going. See you both around."

The child bid him goodbye while I didn't. Shirohi and I walked into the office where I found coffee served at the coffee table. Rinka is on the couch, reading a book. Hitsugaya-taicho is on his desk. And Shirohi sat down next to his sister and I sat next to him.

"Here," Shirohi offered me a cup of coffee. "When Hitsugaya-taicho said that you went out to drink, I figured you might need coffee when you came back to sober up. Daddy always prepares the same thing when Granddad's drunk."

"Thank you," I said and he smiled at me.

He grabbed a book and started reading like his sister. I guess I now owe him a favor. I sighed as I think about all things that happened today. Gin's alive, he has grandchildren who have to stay with me, he said he missed me, and Shuuhei's confession.

I was awakened from my thoughts when I felt a shadow was over me. I looked up to be mesmerized by familiar blue orbs with an innocent look. Rinka smiled at me while offering me something. I looked at the tray to find snowflake-shaped cookies.

"Would you like to have some, Fukutaicho?" she asked me. "Shirohi baked them with the ingredients Ukitake-taicho bought. I actually wanted to eat more but Taicho said I might spoil my dinner."

"That reminds me," Taicho said so we all turned to him. "Shouldn't you three be going so Matsumoto can cook?"

"Are you not joining us for dinner, Taicho?" Rinka asked captain but he shook his head.

"I would have loved to, but I have to finish these," Hitsugaya-taicho answered with a sigh. "Emergency papers I need to submit later."

"Oh," Rinka said with a hint of disappointment. "Shall we get going, then?"

_"That little girl must like your captain."_

I shrugged at Rinka’s suggestion and stood up. The twins also moved and Shirohi started cleaning up the things in the table.

"Shirohi, you can leave that," Hitsugaya-taicho told him. "I'll have it cleaned. Don't worry."

"But it's my mess," the boy objected. "I'll clean it, taicho."

"Just let him, taicho," the girl sighed. “There’s no point in telling him no because he will still do it.”

Taicho just sighed and let the boy. I was about to help but he shook his head. This boy is really something. Rinka and I waited until he's done so we could go. I found myself chatting with the girl while Shirohi is walking in front of us while reading a book.

"Do you even see where you are going, Shirohi?" I suddenly asked the boy that made Rinka chuckled a little. "Not only you've got your bangs to cover your eyes, you're also reading a book."

"He's used to it, Matsumoto-fukutaicho," Rinka grinned at me. "He's like that going to and leaving school. Not only that, he also have his ears plugged by headphones."

"Wow. Good thing he wasn't involve in any accidents," I commented.

"That's because the school we go to is just across the road," Shirohi responded. "Rinka made it sound like I'm awesome but I'm not. Our school is only few steps away from our doorstep."

"Oh. But still, a lot of dangers can happen in crossing roads," I pointed out. "Why are you covering your eyes in the first place?"

"It's not something the public should see," he stated.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, you have to work hard to see his eyes. Even I only see them sometimes," Rinka informed me. "The only person who can see them freely since he permits it is mama."

"What do I have to do for me to see them?" I asked the girl.

"There are two ways for you to see his eyes. One is that you can grab his bangs but I can’t assure you that that’s safe considering he’s a black belter at karate. The other option is that you have to make him activate his bankai," Rinka replied with humor. "Up to now, Daddy's the only one who can make him activate it. I was just lucky I was training with them so I saw his eyes. You see, when he is on his bankai, his hair will turn spiky as if it looks like he applied gel or some cosmetics on them."

"You talk too much, Rinka," we heard the boy said.

When we made it to my quarters, the boy immediately sat down and continue reading while the girl when to the bathroom to take a shower. I went straight to the kitchen to start cooking them what to eat for dinner.

"What would you two like for dinner?" I asked in my loud voice.

"Okonomiyaki!"

I guess we'll have okonomiyaki, then. I started cooking when I felt someone's reiatsu behind me.

"Do you need something, Shirohi?" I asked the boy.

"Is there something I can help you with, Fukutaicho?" he asked me back. "I'm not really a fan of not doing anything. I'm done with the book; I don't want to reread it."

"Have you taken a shower?" I asked him.

"Rinka always takes time showering. Her fastest record is 61 minutes," he answered.

"Ca-"

I was interrupted because someone knocked on my door. I then turned to the boy and smiled.

"Can you go get the door?" I requested and he nodded and left the kitchen.

"You must be Ichimaru Shirohi-kun, right?" I heard a voice asked when Shirohi opened the door. "Ichimaru Gin-sama asked me to give these to Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaicho. Is she here?"

Gin sent me something?

"Hai. But she's busy cooking," I heard the boy replied. "I'll take these to her. Thank you."

"I'll be leaving," and he closed the door.

Shirohi walked in to the kitchen carrying two boxes. He put them down at the counter.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, Daddy sent these for you," he told me. "Can I open them?"

It still doesn't sound right.

_"What are you talking about?"_

Them calling Gin "Daddy".

_"They can't help it, you know that. He is their grandfather. They grew up addressing him that way."_

"Sure, tell me what's inside," I replied.

I heard him opening one box, and then he groaned.

"What is it, Shirohi?"

"The first box contains watermelon flavored fruit juice bottles," he responded with a sigh. "He babies us too much. We’re not little kids anymore. Anyway, there's a letter here, Fukutaicho."

He gave me a paper and went to open the other box.

* * *

**Rangiku,**

**I hope you'll enjoy the contents of the other box. The contents of this box are for the twins and for your taicho if he'd like. Watermelon is his favorite, right?**

**-Gin.**

**P.S. Tell Shirohi I'm sorry I wasn't able to get a soccer ball.**

* * *

Contents of the other box?

"I knew it!" I heard the boy hissed. "How could he go back there without telling us?"

"What's the matter, Shirohi?" I asked the boy. "What does the other box contain?"

"His collection of wines and other liquors from World of the Living," he replied with a sigh. "When did he go back and didn't tell us about it? I could've ask him to bring a-"

"Soccer ball?" I interrupted him which made him stop. "He said in his letter to tell you he's sorry."

I walked to him and my eyes sparkled at the sight of the bigger box.

"Is this bribe?" I asked Shirohi.

"Probably," he replied as he went to get a bottle of fruit juice. "But I think Daddy would want it to be classified as a gift. You wanna know something, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

He opened the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"What is it?" I asked as I inspect every bottle of sake in the box. "Can you assure me that these aren't poisonous or something?"

"I'm afraid I cannot, Fukutaicho," he shook his head. "Daddy works as a chef in the human world. Those beverages are given to him by his regular customers. Most of them are really fond of the food he cooks so I honestly have no idea if they bear any ill will against him. He's been saving those for six years, now. Actually, there should have been more but granddad usually gets a bottle every time he came over."

"Is it just the four of you?" I asked.

"Yes, until a year ago," he answered nonchalantly. "That was when Mama got a boyfriend. Rinka was cool about it, but Daddy and I were against it."

"Was he jealous?"

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, did you think Daddy and Mama were in a relationship?" he looked at me questioningly.

"I just thought of a possibility," he then smiled at my response.

"Well, then I can assure you that they did not have that kind of relationship. Daddy took care of her like she's his daughter," he clarified to me. "Since he couldn't be a father to his son because of Aizen, he became a father figure to the woman he thought his son loves. Anyway, Daddy was against Mama's relationship because the guy used to bully Mama in the past. I was against it because he's a living Lucifer. He acts so sweet and manly in front of Mama. But the moment she turned away, he's cursing our existence. He's disgusting."

"Did you tell your mother about that?"

"No, we did not tell her about his rotten behavior towards us. The three of us were respecting their relationship as long as he doesn't hurt her or any of us. It was me who convinced Daddy and Shirohi to keep quiet as first," I was shocked when I heard a girl's voice. "Back then, I thought we can endure his cursing if it'll make mama happy. But I was wrong."

"Rinka!" Shirohi called out by surprised.

I looked at her to found her wavy hair down which reached her waist line.

_"She's more beautiful than you."_

I can't believe I have to say that's true. And she really looks familiar, except for her eyes and her hair being wavy, I could mistake her as….. Karin-chan?

"It turns out that mama was with him because she wanted us to have a father figure," my eyes widened at the next thing she said. "She was also enduring being hit by him without us knowing. It was Ichigo-ojisan who found out about his mistreatment. Honestly, I tried to kill him. Not just me, but Ichigo-ojisan as well."

I was frozen when she told me those words with a cold tone.

"But Daddy stopped them. I wanted to kill him, too, but death would be his escape," Shirohi continued. "Instead, I made his sense of sight disappear. It was the first and I swore to be the last time that I used by bankai against a living human."

"So, what happened to you guys after?" I asked.

"We told mama that we don't need a father," Shirohi stated as he gulped another glass of the juice.

How can he say that directly?

"And we made her promised that she won't be in a relationship for our sake. And if in the future, our father found out about us," Rinka paused for a while. "It won't matter if he'll recognize us or not. But if he wants us to become a family, not only that he has to love mama, he also has to accept Daddy. And the same applies to our grandmother."

_"They really care for their Daddy and Mama, don't they?"_

I think that's an understatement. These pair of twins cherishes their mother and grandfather a lot that I envy Gin for it. I wish I could have someone like them to cherish me that way, too.

"Gin sure is lucky to have you as his grandchildren," they turned to me for what I said. "He must be very proud of you. Come on, and eat."

"Actually, the lucky ones are us," Rinka smiled as she take a plate. "Where'd you get that juice from, Shirohi?"

"Daddy sent us some," he replied with a sigh. "He even sent Matsumoto-fukutaicho his collection of wines. But he didn't get us a ball."

"Well, he saved and collected those wines for her. What's your problem?"

I froze a little at what Rinka revealed. He saved them for me?

_"He still cares for you, Rangiku. You and I know that. Stop denying it."_

"Are you even listening? He didn't get us a ball!" Shirohi hissed.

His sister just ignored him. The dinner went by with us chatting about random stuffs. I thought they were handful like I remember Ichigo reminding us to prolong our patience but they were not. After the dinner, Rinka fixed the table while Shirohi washed the dishes. They denied help, but ask me to heat them some milk for later. After they're done, Shirohi went to shower while Rinka started reading the book that was read by her brother earlier.

After Shirohi, I went and take a bath as well. When they are ready for bed, they both drank milk and greeted me good night. I washed the utensils that they used for the milk before crashing to my bed.

The twins aren't that bad. I expected them to be spoiled brats but I think I can handle them just fine.

_"Maybe they haven't showed you yet."_

Maybe. Maybe not.

I closed my eyes as I hugged my pillow. I wish they'll open up to me tomorrow. Actually, I don’t mind them being more handful since I like them already. I got a feeling as if I know them, but I am sure that this is the very first time we met.

Later that night, I was awakened when I felt a strange reiatsu going out of control.

"Rinka! Stop it!" I heard a boy shout down the hall. "Wake up, damn it!"

That was Shirohi’s voice so that got me on guard.

I hurriedly got up and ran to their bedroom.

"Shirohi, wha-"

I was frozen in the sight I saw. Rinka's body was floating in the air. It was shaking violently while surrounded by a strange black reiatsu.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" I turned to the boy who was obviously frustrated and worried. "Can you please help me?"

"W-what should I do?" I turned to the floating body again. "What in Soul Society is this, Shirohi?"

"I'm going to seal her reiatsu. Please calm her body down," he looked at me, and then turned to his sister. "I can't do that. Actually, the only one who succeeded in doing that is mama."

"Calm her down? H-how?"

How can he expect me to calm her down if their mother was the only one who's capable in doing that?

"Hug her," he looked at me again, he probably noticed my hesitation. "Please try."

I nodded at him that made him smile a little. He drew out his zanpakto and released it.

"Ten kara orite, Seiryuu!" (1)

I was blinded by light but when I came to it, Shirohi was holding a pure white rapier. The only thing about the weapon that has a different color is the handle, which was a dragon with turquoise eyes.

"Seinaru en," (2) he said as a white circle started to surround Rinka's strange black reiatsu.

After a second or two, you can feel no more reiatsu from Rinka's body but it's still shaking violently. And since there was no reiatsu, she started falling but I caught her. I hugged her trembling body with all my might. I looked at her face to find tears.

"Shh," I hushed her in my comforting voice. "Wake up, Rinka. Everything's fine."

I turned to her brother who put back his zanpakto back. He was walking over to where we are after doing it as I continue trying to calm down his sister. After a few minutes of hugging her trembling body while saying comforting words, she calmed down. She fluttered her baby blue eyes opened and surprised when she saw me smiling at her.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho?" she looked at Shirohi. "Did that happen again?"

"All's fine now, Rinka. Go back to sleep," Shirohi smiled at his twin.

Rinka wanted to talk back but I guess she was tired. She closed her eyes once again and immediately fell to slumber. I put her gently at her bed, caressed her hair, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, _Mommy,_ " I heard her talk in her sleep but I didn't catch the last word she said.

"Thank you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho," I turned to the boy. "And I'm sorry if we disturbed your sleep."

"It's fine, Shirohi," I smiled at him. "Good work on sealing her reiatsu. You should go back to bed as well."

"Good night," he greeted.

"Good night," I replied and went out of the room.

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

"How is the search, Matsumoto?" I asked my lieutenant. "Did you find her yet?"

"No progress, Taicho," she reported with a sigh. "But since we thoroughly search West and South Rukongai, it's safe to assume that she's in either East or North. We are going to start the search at North the day after tomorrow."

"I see," I sighed as I fix the papers in my hand. "And what about the the list I asked Ukitake-taicho?"

"He said he'll send it the moment that he has it," she replied. "Would that be all, Taicho?"

"One more thing," I added. "The twins are at Eleventh, right?"

"Hai. It seems like they are pretty close with Ikkaku and Yumichika. I'll be going there after this," she responded.

"You can go," she bowed and left.

It's been a four days since Matsumoto's last visit in the World of the Living. When she was there, she found out that Haru-baachan died the month before. I ended asking her to search for Haru-baachan in Rukongai since I want to make sure she’s taken care of, like how she took care of me in the World of the Living when she was still alive. Unfortunately for us, Rukongai is not a small place. My plan was to have her live with my grandmother when I find her. At least I can be assured of the safety of the area there.

I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard someone knocked at the door.

"Ogidou Harunobu, Fourth Division's 8th Seat. Is Hitsugaya-taicho in?"

"You can come inside," I half shouted.

He bowed to me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, the renovation of your quarters is done. The place is ready to use," he reported. "We already fixed everything, including the twins' things. There should be no problem for them moving in."

"Good work. Thank you," I stated. "You are dismissed."

"Please excuse me."

As soon as he left, I sorted the papers and went out of the office. I made my way to the Eleventh Division's dojo because that's probably where they are. When I got there, Ayasegawa and Shirohi are currently sparring with wooden swords. Since nobody paid attention to me because of the ongoing duel, I looked around to find Rinka with Kusajishi-fukutaicho, along with Madarame and Matsumoto on one side.

"Go, Yun-Yun!" the pink-haired lieutenant cheered. "Go, No Eyes!"

I made my way to them while watching the battle. To think a ten years old can par up to Ayasegawa, Ichimaru must've train him properly.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rinka noticed me and waved. "Did you finish all your work already?"

I nodded as I sat beside her. I was impressed by Shirohi because of the demonstration of his skills as he goes against one of the top zanjutsu user in Gotei 13. All of a sudden, Rinka rose from her seat and went to the dueling pair.

"Shirohi! Yumi-nii! That's enough!" she called.

Why did she stop them?

The two turned to her while their wooden swords clashed.

"Is it time already?" Shirohi asked her twin and she nodded.

Time?

_"Maybe it has something to do with his endurance."_

The two sighed and took a bow. Then they went to our direction and Rinka handed them water.

"Ichimaru still restricts your training?" Madarame asked the two. "I mean, you two are already here at Soul Society."

"Yeah, well, he's responsible for us. And you know why we can't go beyond two hours and twenty minutes," Rinka responded. "Besides, I'm hungry. I want to have lunch"

"Let's go have lunch then," I told them and then turned to the 3 seated officers of the division we were at. "You can join us if you're free."

"Can't! Be going to Byakkun!" the pink-haired lieutenant chirped. "Bye bye, Rin-Rin! No Eyes!"

"I do have eyes, though," I heard Shirohi mumbled.

"Let's go, then!"

We all made our way out of the Eleventh Barracks and went to the gate. I guess we're eating outside today.

We went to a famous eatery in District 1 of North Rukongai. When we were there, they started chatting. Or they started chatting while eating. We were in a table with eight seats. I sat beside Madarame and across Matsumoto. Ayasegawa was sitting beside Madarame. Shirohi sat between Matsumoto and Rinka, his seat was across the Third Seat of Eleventh Division.

"How's the search for your mother?" Madarame asked the twins.

"We don't know," Rinka pouted in response. "Daddy or Ichigo-ojisan hasn't visited us since we moved in with Matsumoto-fukutaicho. It has been three days."

"Taicho is actually searching for them himself," Ayasegawa responded with a chuckle. "And Rinka, how's your bankai training?"

That suddenly sparked my interest. The twins have been in my care for three days, yet I still don't know what Rinka's zanpakto is.

"I haven't train in a little while," the girl replied then turned to Madarame. "Can you train me today, Ikkaku-nii?"

All of the sudden, I felt Madarame turned to me and smirked. He turned back to the girl and replied.

"I'm training the newbies today. Sorry, pretty girl," he responded and then turned to me. "How about training them, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

I think Rinka glared at Madarame for a second.

"Okay. We can train today," I said which shocked the twins.

"You aren't busy today, Taicho?" Shirohi asked so I shook my head.

"An-" "Shirohi! Rinka!" we all turned to those who just arrived.

Ichimaru and Kurosaki.

"Daddy!" Rinka went and gave him a hug. "What are you two doing here? Come and join us!"

Rinka pulled the two of them towards our table. Kurosaki sat on the other side of Ayasegawa and across Ichimaru who sat beside Rinka.

"So what are you doing here?" Ayasegawa asked with a little smirk on his face.

What are these two smirking about?

"As usual, we were searching for her. We just came from the East of Rukongai and she was not there," Kurosaki answered. "We'll begin our search here at North later."

"Enough of that for now," Ichimaru said and turned to the twins. "How are you both? Are you eating well? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"We're fine, Daddy," Rinka smiled at him. "Don't worry about us because we're on good hands. Just focus on looking after yourself and finding mama."

"Were they hard to look after for?" Kurosaki asked us.

"Not really," Matsumoto answered. "They're actually fun to be with."

"Which reminds me," they turned to me. "You'll stay at my place now that your room is done."

"You actually had your place renovated for their room?" Kurosaki asked.

"As expected from the ever thoughtful Hitsugaya-taicho," Madarame teased. “The other captains should learn from you.”

"Daddy, Rinka lost control again," Shirohi said that made Ichimaru flinched.

"What? When?! What happened?" he asked with worry. "Are you okay, Sweetheart? How about you, Shirohi? Did she happen to hurt you while you're sealing her reiatsu? How did you calm her down?"

I didn't know something like this happen.

"Shirohi, you shouldn't have said that!" Rinka glared at her brother.

"Can someone enlighten me, please?" Ayasegawa asked as he was confuse like Madarame and I.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, seems to know what they are talking about.

"There are times when Rinka loses control of her power when she's sleeping," Ichigo explained. "Her body will float in the air, surrounded by black reiatsu. Her body is also shaking violently even after Shirohi sealed her reiatsu."

"How did you calm her down?" Ichimaru asked again.

"It wasn't me who calm her down," Shirohi answered then he turned to Matsumoto. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho did."

We all turned to the lieutenant.

"Something like this happened and you didn't bother telling me?" I asked her.

"I wasn't sure if they want to talk about the subject," Matsumoto responded.

"Thank you for doing it, Rangiku," Ichimaru told her. "I guess I owe you one now."

"Sake will do just fine as compensation," she replied which made me glared at her.

"Anyway, what will you guys do after lunch?" Kurosaki asked.

"Yumichika and I are going back to our division to train some newbies," Madarame replied.

"Taicho said he'll help Rinka train her bankai," Matsumoto responded. "I guess Shirohi and I will go with them."

Ichimaru took something out of his robes and hand it to Rinka. It appears to be some kind of tinted eye glasses.

"You can use this," he told her.

"What is that for?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You haven't seen her bankai, Hitsugaya-taicho. Rinka will be a little bit of insecure about how she looks in her bankai," Madarame answered. "Her eye color will change."

"Really?" Matsumoto asked. "What color will it be?"

"I don't really like people to see me if that's my eye color," Rinka pointed out. "Can we please not talk about it?"

We all nodded and continued chatting and eating. Kurosaki and Ichimaru left first before the 11th Seated Officers who were with us.

_"I'm pretty excited about the training, master. I can finally know what her zanpakto is, and in its bankai form."_

So am I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ten kara orite, Seiryuu! = Come down from the heavens, Holy dragon!
> 
> (2) Seinaru en = holy circle
> 
> I don't own Bleach. Please read and review.


	5. Gin's Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the lieutenants went to the World of the Living for vacation with the Ichimaru twins, Ichimaru was assigned to train Kurosaki Ichigo as the future Captain of the Third Division. The real reason why Gin surrendered is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 5: Gin’s Reason**

**No One’s POV**

It was a peaceful night in Seireitei. A female shinigami has some errands to run in the First Division so she has been here all day. And since this was a secret errand, she had to make sure nobody notice her. She has been sealing off her reiatsu to stay undetected. When she was done, she fixed all of the documents and went out. She was walking in an empty hall when she heard voices so she immediately hid behind a pillar.

The voices that she heard belong to Gin and Ichigo who just came from Rukongai. The female shinigami did not want to eavesdrop but her curiosity got the better of her.

"She's not in the first 12 districts at North Rukongai," she was not used of hearing the voice of the former captain with much worry. "Where in Soul Society could she be? I've been worrying about her. What if she's starving herself?"

"Karin's not that weak, Ichimaru," Ichigo pointed out. "My sister is stronger than she should be. You know that."

_‘Karin? Sister? As in Kurosaki Karin?! Is she the mother of the twins?’_ the female shinigami wondered.

"I know that but the sooner we find her, the sooner the twins will be at ease," Ichimaru told him. "With that happening on Rinka, she's the only one who can surely calm her down. I can’t stand the thought of Rinka hurting herself unintentionally. I don't know how Rangiku did it so my guess is she won't be able to keep it up."

"You need more faith in your wife," Ichigo’s response made the female flinched a little but she still managed to focus her attention more to their conversation. "Rangiku-san was able to do that because of her maternal instincts. After all, she is her grandmother. Even if she has no recollection of it, she did become a mother."

The female shinigami froze in shock because of the secret that was revealed through her eavesdropping.

_‘Rangiku-san is Ichimaru's wife?’_ she thought. _‘How did that happen?’_

"What I'm worried about is the twins' secret," Ichigo stated. "I mean, if either one of them activates his or her bankai, it'll be obvious who they parents are."

"I know what you mean," Ichimaru sighed. "With Rinka's eyes turning gray, she'll look like Karin. With Shirohi's hair turning white and spiky, he'll reveal his turquoise orbs and won't be able to deny his resemblance with the chibi-taicho."

The female had to cover her mouth because she gasped at the revelation of Ichimaru’s son. She was frozen as she tried to process what she heard. She felt them walked passed where she was hiding and when she is sure they are not around anymore, she went out. She hurriedly went back to her quarters and lay on her bed.

The only one dubbed as “chibi-taicho” in Soul Society is without Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho. According to what she heard from the conversation of Gin and Ichigo, Gin and Matsumoto Rangiku-fukutaicho are married and their son is the child prodigy, Hitsugaya Toushiro-taicho. And he is the father of twins whose mother is Kurosaki Karin, one of Kurosaki Ichigo’s younger sisters.

“That’s one messed up family,” she commented by a whisper. “Do you think that’s true?”

_"You know, you can visit them tomorrow to observe. You can judge after then,"_ the female shinigami heard her zanpakto responded.

“You’re right,” the female shinigami agreed. “I will try to visit them at Tenth’s tomorrow.”

The next day, most of the lieutenants of the Gotei 13 were called by the Head Captain for an announcement. While the lieutenants are summoned in the Soutaicho's office, the twins are spending their time reading the books that are available in Toushiro's office.

"Vacation? In the real world?" Nanao asked the Soutaicho for clarification. "Us, lieutenants?"

The head captain asked to meet the lieutenants of each division because he has an announcement for them. Turns out, he's giving them a time off work to the World of the Living for three days and three nights. Not all lieutenants are invited, though. The only lieutenants present are Izuru, Momo, Renji, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao, Shuuhei, Rangiku and Yachiru.

"Well, lieutenants Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kotetsu, Kurotsuchi and Kuchiki are not going," Yamamoto clarified to them. "Also, you are going with the Ichimaru twins."

"How about my division, Soutaicho?" Izuru asked.

"I've discussed this with the other captains. Someone will look after it," he replied vaguely.

"How about accommodation, Soutaicho?" Rangiku asked. "We aren't staying at the Kurosaki's or Urahara's, right?"

"About that, you will be staying at Ichimaru's house. I also told him about this plan and he said you can use their house," Soutaicho responded. "He actually insisted when he found out that the twins are going. He also presented his human bank accounts for expenses and he will escort you tonight."

That made the seven lieutenants shock, while the pink-haired lieutenant was confused.

"Anyway, you go pack your belongings now and you guys will meet at the Seikaimon gate at 6 tonight," the head captain instructed. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I trust it that you'll bring the twins. Also, you need to go to Urahara's first for your gigais. Is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"You are dismissed."

"Please excuse us."

Even with confusion and uncertainty about the unexpected vacation, the lieutenants went to prepare themselves and their things for tonight. When the clock was approaching six, Nanao, Shuuhei and Yachiru are already at the gate. Izuru, Momo, Renji and Tetsuzaemon arrived ten minutes later. Rangiku and the twins arrived with Gin at exactly six. It didn't take them long to cross the gate to the other world and landed at Urahara's for their gigais and bodies for the twins.

After which, they took a bus and traveled for about an hour. When they arrived at the bus stop, Gin led them to a fancy-looking condominium building which is in front of a private school. Upon entering the building, they saw an old woman who was going out.

"Eru-baachan!" Rinka and Shirohi called.

"Oh? Rinka-chan! Shirohi-chan!" the old woman looked at them and recognized a silver-haired man. "Gin-chan! Where have you been? Who are these people?"

"We went to my hometown, Eru-baachan. These people are friends of ours. They said they wanted to visit the city for a while," Gin explained to the old woman.

"I see. Good evening to all of you," the old woman greeted them. "I'm Akai Eru. I'm their neighbor."

The lieutenants greeted the old woman back.

"Eru-baachan, isn't it a bit late for you to be going somewhere?" Rinka asked.

"Ah, you see, my son is picking me up. We are going to Kyoto to visit some relatives. I will be there for a week," she replied.

"Oh. Have a safe trip!" they bid goodbye to the old woman as they approach the reception.

"Ichimaru Gin-sama, Ichimaru Rinka-sama, Ichimaru Shirohi-sama, welcome back!" the receptionist greeted them. "How was your trip to your hometown? Are they your relatives?"

_'I can't help to think that Gin and the twins are kinda famous around here,'_ Rangiku thought.

"I guess you can say that," Gin responded to the gentleman. "I'm actually just dropping them here today. They'll stay for three days, but I need to go. Can you look after them for me, especially the twins?"

"Of course," the reception turned to the lieutenants. "Good evening, I'm Aoi Ryouma, at your service. If you need anything, feel free to ask me."

The lieutenants greeted back, and then they went to the elevator. Gin pressed the 9 button when they're all inside. When they arrived at the ninth floor, they keep on walking until Ichimaru stopped at room number 0929. He entered the password and then invited them into their house.

_'0929?'_ Rangiku thought.

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Rinka exclaimed as she entered the unit. "Daddy, is the refrigerator full?"

When the twins started bickering, the lieutenants started looking around the house. They were in a wide living room with complete furniture and appliances. Gin turned the AC on and turned to their visitors.

"So here's the living room. You can put down your bags anywhere. I'll tour you around," they did what Gin said and followed him to the room next to where they were. "This is the dining room. That door is the comfort room, while that door is the kitchen. Here's the veranda. Let's go upstairs."

The twins lead them to the stairs and there they found a hall with four doors.

"Here we have the bedroom of the twins," Gin said as they enter the first door. "That door is their bathroom."

They saw a fully furnished bedroom with two small beds. The motif of the room was light blue and turquoise. They got out of the room and they went to the room that was across the twin's bedroom. They were greeted by an adult room with gray and turquoise motif. It was also fully furnished with a queen size bed.

"This was their mother's bedroom. Those two doors are the bathroom and closet," Gin explained and turned to them. "Do I decide on your sleeping arrangement?"

The lieutenants looked at each other and shrugged.

"I suppose," Nanao responded. "It is your house."

"I see," Gin stated. "Then the women can take the beds. The four men will be sleeping on futons at the living room. Is that okay?"

"Okay. So who's staying with whom?" Momo asked.

"You women decide on that," Gin responded. "But two of you will stay here. And the other two will stay on my room."

"I say let's look at your room first," the pink haired lieutenant said. "I get to decide where I am sleeping."

They went out of the room and proceed to the room next to the twins. Upon entering, they saw that the room has the same motif with the twins' room, except it's manlier in a sense. As usual, it was fully furnished with a king size bed. And it also has one door which is his bathroom.

"Are you rich here or something?" Tetsuzaemon asked the owner of the unit since he can tell that the items inside the house are first-class.

"I'm not sure what your definition of rich is but I have been providing for them so they can live in comfort," Gin responded then turned to the girls. "Have you decided?"

"We'll stay at the room across the twins," Momo informed him, referring to herself and Yachiru.

"Nanao and I will stay here, then," Rangiku declared.

"What's the room across here?" Renji asked.

"Let's go take a look!" Rinka chirped. "I'm sure you'll like it there!"

They all exited Gin's room and went to room across. The seven lieutenants dropped their jaws, while the lieutenant from Eleventh’s eyes sparkled. They were greeted by a mini living room, but beyond is an indoor swimming pool with a glass wall that you can see the beautiful view outside.

"Welcome to Ichimaru's Indoor swimming pool!" Rinka chirped. "Here is a mini living room, with a mini ref that contains snacks. There is the machine we use to control the temperature of the pool. And there is the pool cleaner. This is daddy's gift for us in our 10th birthday. And oh! We also train here. The entire room is sealed with some kind of barrier, thanks to Tessai-san. You won't be able to feel reiatsus from here outside, but you won't be able to feel reiatsus from the outside in here."

"Just how rich are you here?!" Renji exclaimed at the former captain.

"Let me answer that," Rinka smirked. "Daddy works as a chef in a local restaurant that's five blocks away from here. But because of his cooking skills, a lot of people recognize him and that made the restaurant became a five star class in a flash. He is used to receiving gifts like wines and stuffs from his fans. And his salary is 11.36 million yen a month. That's 136.3 million yen a year!"

"No wonder you're famous," Rangiku mumbled.

"Let's head downstairs. I still have some things to discuss with you before I go back," Gin told them.

They all head downstairs to the living room. Rangiku, Momo, Nanao, Yachiru and Rinka occupied the couch. Renji and Shirohi occupied each of the love seats while the rest squatted on the floor.

"The password of this unit is RINSHIRO1220. The fridge and the stock cabinets are full so you won't need to go to the grocery just yet. We have extra toothbrushes on the bathrooms and comfort room cabinets. The futons are at their mother's closet, but please do not other touch the other things that are inside," Gin explained, and then he took something out of his pocket. "For your expenses, here's my ATM card. The twins know the password. Feel free to use the money inside."

He gave the card to Nanao.

"Daddy, how about your credit card?" Rinka asked.

He sighed and hand another card to his granddaughter who cheered.

"So any questions?" Gin asked.

They shook their heads.

"And one more thing," Gin added. "I think you'll receive a delivery for me tomorrow. Feel free to use what's inside."

"Delivery?" Shuuhei asked.

"Ah. Daddy's fan sends him wines and the like every Friday," Rinka explained. "It's Thursday."

"I'll go now," he told them. "You guys enjoy. But take care of my twins!"

And then he went out.

"So, who's hungry?" Rinka asked the vice captains.

"Should I cook something?" Shuuhei suggested.

"Nah. Let's eat outside," Shirohi disagreed. "Rinka got Daddy's credit card so no problem there."

"Let's go to the restaurant where Daddy used to work!" Rinka chirped.

"What would you want for dinner?" Shirohi politely asked.

The lieutenants looked at each other and shrugged.

"What would you two like for dinner?" Rangiku asked the twins.

"Sushi," - Rinka.

"Ramen," - Shirohi.

The lieutenants sweat dropped because they said what they want at the same time and they didn’t have the same choice.

"You know, for twins, you two are very different," Renji smirked at them.

"Of course, Abarai-fukutaicho. I'm nowhere near my spoiled sister," Shirohi mocked which made Rinka glare at him.

Not that he was intimidated or anything.

"Okay, cut it off. Why don't we decide by a vote?" Izuru suggested, almost getting chills with the tension.

* * *

**Gin's POV**

"What?!" I exclaimed.

I just arrived at Soul Society when Sasakibe-fukutaicho came to fetch me because the head captain asked for my presence. And when I did, I heard him said something that my mind refuse to accept.

"As I said, postpone your search for Kurosaki Karin while the lieutenants aren't here," he repeated. "Use the time to train Kurosaki Ichigo to run your former division. This is a job only you can do."

"Th-that's impossible, old man!" I argued. "Even without Izuru around, I can't possibly be lurking there. Everybody knows about the betrayal I committed against Soul Society. They will see me as threat, not as a guest."

"That's why Sasakibe-fukutaicho will be joining you on your stay there. It is to assure them that you won't be able to cause any harm," he explained further. "The lieutenants of the neighboring divisions, 2 and 4, are also keeping an eye for you in a distance. We will also have the lieutenant of 12 to monitor all your actions. All of the captains already agreed to this."

The last sentence made me shocked. They all agreed?

"It is because nobody knows how to manage that division better than you," Soutaicho reasoned out. "You can consider this a chance for you to prove your loyalty to Seireitei once again."

"But what about Karin?" I asked in a low voice. "I have to find her as soon as possible. If no-"

"I thought I told you not to underestimate my sister, Ichimaru."

I was cut off by an orange-haired guy leaning at the doorway.

"Kurosaki!"

"Karin's strong."

"I know bu-"

"No buts," he smirked as he approached me. "I guess I'll look forward being your student."

I sighed. I guess I don't have any other choice.

"You'll begin tomorrow," the head captain instructed. "Can you step out, Kurosaki? I still have things to discuss with him as his grandfather."

Kurosaki turned to me and shrugged. He then left after waving at me.

"What is it that you want to discuss, grandfather?"

"I know I don't have the right to meddle with your family business since I was never a good grandfather to you," he started. "But don't you think you should tell your family about the truth? I heard that Juushiro, Shunsui, and even Hitsugaya-taicho are trying to find out the truth about the parentage of the twins."

"It's not that I don't want to tell them," I replied to him. "It's a wish of the twins for them not to find out. And besides, even if I tell them, nothing will change. They will still see as someone who betrayed them. It's not like they will embrace me with open arms. Especially in the case of my son, he'll never accept me as a family member, much more as his father."

"Gin, why do you think the twins want to keep it?" he asked me.

"I guess they're afraid they won't recognize them," I answered. "And I don't want them to feel rejection that's why I obliged when they ask to keep it a secret."

"I don't think so," I raised an eyebrow at his response. "I don't know much about the twins but I know that they aren't the type to be down by rejection. Whether they'll recognize them or not, the twins will just continue to move forward without any hesitation."

"If it's not rejection, then why do you think would they want to keep it?"

"If they found out and they will recognize them, maybe the twins are afraid to be taken away from you," I froze at his evaluation. "You know how overprotective their father can get. He will not let anyone or anything he considered threat near his love ones. Maybe they are afraid that in exchange of their father's recognition, they will be taken away from you. You see, when I ate breakfast with them, I realized how attached they are to you. They won't leave you, Gin. Not even for their father."

"I know."

He seems surprised by my response. I know what could happen if my son finds out about his parentage to the twins. Honestly speaking, I didn't need to surrender just for the favor of taking care of the twins. Kurosaki's influence is at the level where the whole Gotei 13 believes his words, so he can just come here with the twins and I know they will be taken care of. 

"That's why I surrendered," I saw my grandfather's eyes widened. "I just want them to be a complete family: Shirohi, Rinka, Karin and the chibi-taicho. Because even if he hates me to the bones, he's still my son. It's the only thing left that I can do as his father."

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

I gripped the paper in my hand. It's no use. A hundred of shinigamis went in the world of the living that year. Of course, they were patrolling and doing other jobs.

I sighed in defeat as I concluded that I was not making any progress for this research. This is the list I asked Ukitake-taicho to give. The list of the shinigamis who went to the world of the living twelve years ago. Yes, I'm trying to find the twins' father. But unfortunately for me, it won't be that simple. If only I know where their mother was residing, at least that would narrow this much down to few. Or at least their birthday.

Having nothing to do, I remembered what happened yesterday.

_***Flashback_

_"You don't need your bankai or shikai, Taicho," Shirohi advised me. "It's really a waste of energy. Even Daddy and I don't know how to deal with her bankai."_

_We were in my training grounds. Matsumoto and Shirohi are at one side while Rinka and I are facing each other. This is it. I'm finally gonna know what her zanpakto is._

_But before we bow, she signaled Shirohi to come to her and the boy obliged. Rinka removed her white ribbon and hand it to his brother. She wore the glasses Ichimaru gave her and faced me once again._

_She drew her zanpakto from her back and sliced an x form in the air._

_"BANKAI!" she exclaimed as a ridiculous amount of black reiryoku surround her. "Kage No Senshi No Nawa!" (1)_

_She started floating in the sky, shadow wings forming in the back of her shoulders. She is holding a black katana with a gray hilt. And then I realized there is more than one person above me. My eyes widened to what I saw: a number of Rinka. I lost count at sixty. How many are they?_

_"Clones?" I asked as I take out my zanpakto._

_"Isn't it a little bit weird that every one of them is wearing glasses?" I heard Hyourinmaru asked._

_"Shadow clones to be exact. My zanpakto is Kagemusha, the shadow warrior. In my shikai, I can use a number of clones of my katana. In my bankai, it gave me extra features as well as clones of myself. Now," Rinka giggled after a brief explanation. "Taicho, can you tell which the real Ichimaru Rinka is?"_

_I smirked. Interesting. I'll just freeze you all at once._

_"Let's start then!" a clone said and lunges into me._

_***End of Flashback_

_"And yet, even if you froze every clone, you still can't tell which one was the real her. What a waste of energy, Master. You should've listened to what Shirohi said."_

I groaned internally to what Hyourimaru reminded. That's true. After I froze every one of them, they will all disappear but immediately reappear after two seconds. But I did notice something about her ability; she uses the shadows of everything or everyone in a distance to create the clones. I can tell that because I didn't have a shadow when the clones are there. But in the two seconds interval of their reappearance, my shadow came back. I thought I was only imagining things but I was right when I observed our surroundings while in a battle. Everything and everyone do not have shadows.

_"Her bankai sure is tricky. Isn't there a way to tell which the real one is?"_

I'm sure there is but it hasn't been discovered yet. I remember Shirohi saying that even Ichimaru and him doesn't know how to deal with it.

_"Speaking of the boy, why didn't he train?"_

Maybe he was being considerable. I mean, Rinka and I basically went overboard.

_"Ichimaru didn't teach them how to control their reiatsu properly."_

I agree. And it's still growing.

_"It's kinda scary. What if they go berserk?"_

They won't. Because the next time we'll be training, I will teach them how to control it.

_"Master, you are actually being attached to the twins. Why is that? It's not like you to train a child, much more if you don't like his or her bloodline."_

I'm just interested because of their abilities. I mean, it's not like we meet two child prodigies on a day.

Considering Hyourinmaru didn't reply anymore, I assumed he was satisfied with my answer. It's the truth, anyway.

I awakened by my thoughts when I heard a knock.

"Come in," I stated.

I was surprise when an orange-haired guy entered.

"Yo, Toushiro!" he grinned at me. "Do you mind if hang out here for a while?"

"I don't, but aren't you supposed to be with Ichimaru?" I replied. "How's your training as a captain?"

He sighed as he collapsed on my couch.

"I never expected it to be that stressful," he complained. "Ichimaru started explaining the different kinds of papers and how should I deal with each of them. And then explained my authority and power. The scope and limitation of my domain. To be honest, I didn't think captains have that much of a responsibility."

"You sneaked out, didn't you?" I smirked at him which made him glare at me.

"Give me some time and I'll get used to it!"

"You know, this is probably where he will search for you first other than Eleventh or Thirteenth," I reminded him.

"I know," he then smirked at me. "But he won't come in here or any of the other divisions."

"What makes you so sure?" I frowned at him.

"He's avoiding you and the other captains except the head captain," he replied. "He doesn't want unnecessary confrontations so he's laying low."

"That makes sense," I responded.

"Stop talking about him or me," Kurosaki changed the topic. "How have you been, Toushiro? You didn't come to the World of the Living for the last 12 years."

"That was my punishment for teaching your sister without permission, Kurosaki," I replied. "Speaking of your sister, how is your family? I heard they all moved without you."

"Ah, that? Karin was offered a job in a neighboring town. Yuzu and our old man didn't want to let her go alone," he replied but for some reason, I think there's more to it. "As for me, I have my own job at Karakura so I can't leave. They're doing fine."

"I see," I said. "Your sisters should be in their thirties now, right?"

"Yup. They were 23 when you last saw them," he pointed out.

Last saw them, huh?

* * *

**Momo's POV**

I collapsed into the living room with Rangiku-san. This day was fun but definitely tiring. Rinka taught us women how to roller-skates, while Shirohi taught the men how to skateboard. Of course, the roller skates and skateboards were all shouldered by Ichimaru's money. We spent the day in the park and went out dinner at the restaurant Ichimaru used to work. After that, Rinka said we will have a race to going back here.

Rangiku-san and Abarai-kun won the race. For a prize, Shirohi will take the two of them to shop tomorrow using Ichimaru's credit card. I almost feel sorry for the former captain because I think all the money in his bank account will be used during our vacation time.

Yachiru and I went to our room. She went to wash herself first while I wait. It didn't take long for her to finish. I also went to shower so I can go to bed. When I was done, I found Yachiru sleeping at our bed without blanket. I smiled and lay next to her and wrapped ourselves on the blanket.

I was lying to the bed for almost three hours now but for some reason, I couldn't fall into slumber.

I couldn't sleep. So instead I went out of the room. I was supposed to go downstairs to get some water when I heard some noise coming from the indoor pool room. Since my curiosity got the best of me, I silently made my way there.

When I was at the door, I peeked but I stood there frozen with what I saw. It was a boy, probably not older than 11 years old.

He had spiky silver hair and sharp turquoise eyes. I observed in disbelief as I am seeing an exact copy of my foster brother. I shook my head just in case it was an illusion or something but that only made me realized it was not. However, I am sure that he is not Hitsugaya-taicho. I mean, it's impossible for him to look a little older than his body build years ago.

When I got my senses working again, I gathered all my courage and opened the door.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" I asked which made him turned to me with wide eyes. "You... you're not him, are you?"

He didn't answer me.

"Are you,” I paused as I stare at him. “Shirohi-kun?”

He turned away without answering. He can't be Hitsugaya-taicho. His wings aren't ice but white dragon wings. Also, Hyourinmaru doesn't look like a pure white rapier.

"Hey! Answer me!" I demanded which made him turned to me and I looked at him in the eyes. "You can't be Shiro-chan, right?"

"I am Shiro-chan," he responded.

I smirked.

"That makes it more obvious that you're not Hitsugaya-kun," I smugly replied. "Who are you? And why do you resemble him?"

"I think you already know who I am," he looked away with a sigh. "And for the record, I am Shiro-chan, my aunts call me that."

He is right, though. But I wanted to make sure.

"Will you tell me about it?" I asked.

"I don't know," he responded. "I can just erase your memories. I am capable of doing so."

"Will you?"

"No," he sighed. "I guess there's no point of hiding it from you. I already know you knew when you asked me that question earlier."

"Yeah," I told him. "I overheard Ichimaru and Kurosaki-san talking about it."

He sighed and I feel his reiatsu decreasing. After a while, his hair weren't spiky anymore and covered half of his face. It turned back into its original color which is black.

"So what will you do, Hinamori-fukutaicho?" we sat down to the couch. "Will you tell him?"

"So he really is your father," I mumbled. "That means he is Ichimaru's son. But who is his mother?"

"When you think about Daddy and a woman, does someone else other than Matsumoto-fukutaicho cross your mind?"

"But you know, that wouldn't explain Shiro-chan's eyes," I pointed out.

If my brother is a child of Ichimaru and Rangiku-san, why is he tanned skin? Also, neither of them have turquoise eyes.

"There's more about Daddy that you don't know," Shirohi responded. "I would love to tell you his whole story but I don't think I have the right to."

"I see," I guess I shouldn't insist on the subject.

"Will you tell them?"

I smiled at him.

"It's not my story to tell."

"Thank you, Hinamori-fukutaicho," he told me.

"You can call me Aunt Momo," I looked at him. "Your father and I were raised as siblings, after all."

"I guess I can," his lips formed a smile. "But only when nobody's around. I don't want to raise unnecessary suspicions."

"But can you promise me one thing?" he looked at me when I said that. "I know it won't be easy accepting him in your life when he found out about the truth, but can you please not replace him?"

He turned away.

"I guess I'll tell you why we don't want them to find out," he sighed. "Well, the main reason is Daddy."

"Ichimaru?"

"Do you really think Hitsugaya-taicho will accept him?"

I flinched. He probably won't.

"After discussing it with my sister, we came up a decision," he started his explanation. "And that is us being a family doesn't depend on whether he accepts us as his children or not. It depends on whether he will love mama and accept Daddy or not."

"Wh-what?"

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, with Daddy on our side, do you really think we still need a father?"

"I guess not," I whispered. "But can't you give him a chance?"

He shook his head.

"I know he is not at fault for not knowing about our existence and we don't hate him at all," he honestly answered. "But we can't just abandon Daddy to be a complete family."

I didn't know what to say.

"You might not know it," he gave out a sad smile. "But Daddy- he's been suffering ever since he was just a kid. And we can't let him feel that he'll be alone once again."

"You really care for him," I whispered.

"He's been nothing but the best grandfather to us," Shirohi smiled while he responded. "So we won't leave him, not even for our father."

But what he said made me feel a little sad. They will obviously choose Ichimaru over Hitsugaya-kun. I hope Hitsugaya-kun will learn to open up to his father, but that's asking too much from my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kage No Senshi No Nawa = Circle of Shadow Warriors
> 
> "Zanpakto spirit talking to his or her master."
> 
> I don't own Bleach. Please read and review.


	6. Partial Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's mother is found, and that the truth behind their parentage is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 6: Partial Truth**

**Toushiro's POV**

The days passed quickly and before I knew it, the other lieutenants are back with the twins from their vacation. It was the day after they're back, sometime after lunch. I was in my office doing my usual papers with Ichimaru and Rinka. Shirohi and Hinamori went out to buy some snacks and left us three, while Matsumoto continued searching for Haru-baachan. They're playing a board game earlier and as for Ichimaru, Rinka convinced me to let him stay here with him. Actually, he was originally going to continue for his search for the twins' mother but Rinka asked him to play with her.

Who would have thought that Ichimaru can't say no to a little girl?

_"Like you're the one to talk, Master. She also got you. Her blue eyes are something. You can't just easily refuse them."_

Whatever. As of now, Rinka was napping on the couch where she had Ichimaru's lap to lay her head to.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho," I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard Ichimaru speak.

"What?"

"Do you think the twins are ready for the academy?"

"Huh?" I looked up to him.

"I was thinking, since I know I'll be facing death after I find their mother. What will they do after my execution?" he asked me as he caressed his granddaughter's hair. "Do you think they're ready to go to the academy?"

_"Why is he so sure that he will be executed?"_

"I guess so," I replied briefly.

"Though, they'll probably graduate in a year like we did," he stated with a smile.

"Can I ask a question about them?" I feel him turned to me and nod. "Why didn't you teach them how to control their reiatsu properly?"

"It's not like that, chibi-taicho," he gave a sigh as he responded. "You see, no matter how they look like, they are still just ten years old. I know it's dangerous but it's actually more dangerous for them to control it by force."

"What do you mean?"

"Their bodies are not developed enough to control that amount of reiatsu. This is also because they are not a full shinigami. The last time they attempted to fully control it, it controlled them instead," he explained to me. "So, I decided that they will have to control it slowly."

"Tch. Why do they even have an unbelievable amount of reiatsu in the first place?" I frowned but he grinned at me.

"If you only knew what their bloodline is, I think you wouldn't have said "unbelievable". And Hitsugaya-taicho, it's not just the blood that runs in my veins," he responded.

"Then tell me who their parents are," I growled at him. "Why do you even have to hide it, Ichimaru?"

"Do you think someone here in Seireitei will accept me as a father or a husband?" he asked which made me froze. "I'm doing them a favor for them not to hate their own existence."

That's true.

"And the twins won't like it if you know who," he added. "I'm just following what they want, Taicho. Like a usual grandfather who doesn't do anything but grant their every wish and give them everything they needed and wanted. Though, I have to admit that maybe I went too far spoiling them, especially Rinka. I found it really hard not to grant anything she asked me for. "

"We're back!" Hinamori suddenly announced as she entered with Shirohi. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No, not at all," Ichimaru said and shook Rinka. "Rinka-chan, snacks are here."

They got the snacks out and Hinamori gave me some.

"Hinamori, are you sure it's okay for you to be here instead?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you even here?"

"If you're worried about my division, Hirako-taicho gave all members a break for two days," she responded with a chuckle. "They deserved it for enhancing their kido abilities for five days straight."

"That doesn't answer his second question, Hinamori-fukutaicho," Rinka said as she was munching cookies. "I was also wondering why you are here."

"I asked her to be here," Shirohi answered. "Why, is spending time with Hinamori-fukutaicho wrong?"

His twin just raised an eyebrow at him.

"When did you two become close?" Ichimaru wondered.

"During our vacation," Hinamori smiled at Rinka. "Shirohi even taught me how to play guitar."

"No way!" Rinka exclaimed as her eyes widened. "He actually let you touch his guitar?"

"Is that weird?" I asked Ichimaru who nodded.

"Shirohi treasured it so much that I don't even have the right to touch it," he answered.

"I didn't even touch it once!" Rinka added.

"It wasn't that guitar, calm down!" Shirohi retorted. "I have two, remember?"

"Oh," Rinka calmed down.

"What guitar? Are you talking about the cute guitar that is colored black and turquoise?" Hinamori asked and Shirohi nodded.

"Shirohi's crush gave it to him last Christmas," Ichimaru smirked at his grandson who turned red.

"She's not my crush!" the boy denied with red face. "She just someone I'm stuck with! As for the guitar, I treasured it because I like the color! And it was my dream guitar."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell that to her next time," Rinka said, calmly.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"The captain of the karate club at school," Ichimaru grinned. "Shirohi's in it, and he is the vice-captain."

"You’re the vice-captain of your school’s karate club? How can someone with skills like yours not a captain?" I asked Shirohi in confusion.

"We're just normal humans inside our bodies, taicho," Shirohi explained, but Rinka grinned on me. "Even a normal human can beat me."

"Don't listen to him, taicho. He is the vice-captain because he doesn't want to fight against her," Rinka teased her brother. "She's too precious to him to the point that he actually does all the things she asked him to do."

"She can really beat me!" Shirohi argued. "And I do everything she asked me because she wouldn't stop disturbing me if I didn't."

"No, she can't," Ichimaru joined the teasing. "I've seen her matches and I fought you, you can easily knock her down."

"Asano is the National Champion in Karate for three consecutive years!"

"Asano? Don't force yourself, dude," Rinka gave a smug smile at her brother. "It's Monster Ritsuka, right?"

"Ri-" "Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Matsumoto burst in to my office.

"We foun- what the hell are you doing here, Ichimaru Gin?" she glared at him which made the guy flinched at least.

"Never mind him, Matsumoto! What happened in your search that made you burst in just like that?" I said in my commanding voice. "Have you found Haru-baachan?"

I saw her face turned from angry to serious.

"I'll be reporting our findings taicho," she started her report. "We did find her. Haru-baachan is currently residing on the mountains of North Rukongai, District 20. It's safe there, as far as I know. It's one of the few decent places to be placed in."

I feel relieved when I heard what she reported but looking at her serious face, I think she's not done.

"Taicho, she's living with a woman who looks like she's on her late twenties. Someone with black hair and dark gray eyes," I flinched at her description because it's too familiar. "Haru-baachan is residing with Kurosaki Karin."

* * *

**Gin's POV**

"Karin?!" I burst out which made Rangiku and chibi-taicho turned to me.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" Shirohi called.

"I'll go get Kurosaki-san!" Hinamori said and went out of the room quickly.

_"She knew the secret of the twins."_

"Shirohi, wha-" "Let's go, Rinka!"

"H-hey!" they went to grab their zanpaktos and used shunpo to go out fast. "Shit! Rinka! Shirohi! Get back here!"

I hissed and turned to the captain but to my surprise, he wasn't there anymore.

"Where did Hitsugaya-taicho go?!"

"Where do you think? He just heard about someone he cares about!" Rangiku glared at me. "If anything, shouldn't I be the one to ask questions? Why did the twins go after Kurosaki Karin?!"

"Rangiku, this isn't the time for that!" I hissed at annoyance. "Ah, screw it."

Don't get me wrong, I'm not annoyed at her but myself. I reacted too late, damn it! I was about to go after them when someone grabbed my hand and slammed me in the wall.

"Answer me, damn it!" she furiously said as she gripped my shoulders. "I'm so confused ever since I found out about the twins. I was even more confused when I got fond of them. And my confusion got worse when I saw Shirohi in his bankai form!"

I flinched when she looked at me. She's crying. I can't believe I'm making her cry again. I wanted to punch myself because of it but I knew it wasn’t the right time for that. It was not the right time to reflect on what I had done just to not see those tears again but I failed big time.

"Rangiku."

"Why did you have to hide everything from me, Gin? I thought we were family!"

"It was to keep you from getting hurt," I turned away. "I didn't want Aiz-"

"Either way, I'll get hurt!" she hissed at me. "I loved you, for the longest time. I thought you feel the same, but I can’t believe how much of how fool I was. You even married someone behind my back!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I looked at her in disbelief because of what she accused me for.

Did she think I loved someone else?

"Is your wife pretty?" she asked in a mocking voice while letting go of me. "Or is she someone as awful as you?"

I grabbed her and slammed her at the wall.

"You, bastard! That hur-" I cut her off by kissing her.

She froze by the touch of my lips at hers. I let go when I feel her ease at my touch. I missed her lips. If only I could have it even just a little more.

"Are you that dense, Ran?" I asked her while looking directly into her eyes. "You stare at Rinka's eyes every day. Didn't you at least think that they look familiar? Didn't you feel like you're looking in the mirror? She inherited those eyes from you, Rangiku! That's the main reason why I can't help but grant everything she wishes. She has your beautiful baby blue eyes I have grown to love! It’s been a while since they have been assigned to you; I thought you’ll realize it soon!"

I saw her eyes widened at what I said.

"Did you really think I can love another woman who is not you, Ran?" I asked in a low voice. "Did you really think I can marry someone other than you? You are the only woman whom I had been in love with. Rinka and Shirohi are also yours, you're my wife! How could you frame me such thing? I thought you knew better!"

Then I left her. I know I shouldn't have but my first priority right now is going after the twins and Karin. I have to go where they are before they ran into any trouble.

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I was in the Thirteenth Division's barracks with Kira because Ukitake-san invited us for some tea. Tomorrow, they will announce in the whole Seireitei that I will be the Third Division's Captain. It's supposed to be months from now but I agreed to stay here earlier for the twins' sake and for my sister. Am I ready? I know I already agreed to this but I still don't know if I can do it.

"Ichigo-kun, can I ask something about the twins?" Ukitake-san asked.

"I can't guarantee you I'll answer but what is it?" I responded but he gave me a smile.

"When is their birthday?"

"Huh?" I blinked at the captain in confusion. "It’s on December 20. Why did you ask?"

"So, I'll know when I will have to buy presents, of course!" he cheered. "December 20, huh? Wait a minute; they share the same birthday as Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"I didn't really know when Toushiro's birthday is," I responded with a lie.

Of course, I knew that the twins share the same birthday with their father. Karin told me.

"If they were born in December, it was in March," Ukitake-san thought out loud.

It took me a while to figure out what he was saying. My eyes widened in realization that I gave away a clue about the identity of their father. That was careless of me!

"Their father is someone who went to the World of the Living twelve years ago in the month of March," we all turned to the newcomer which is Kyouraku-san with Ise-san. "That's what you're thinking right, Juushiro?"

"Are all other captains interested on Ichimaru's son?" I asked them, which made all of them look at me.

"Yes, we are all wondering who he is, but not because of the fact that he is Ichimaru's son. It's because he is the father of the twins," Ukitake-san responded. "You can't really blame our curiosity."

"The twins will be one of the strongest shinigamis in the next generation. Even you can't deny that," Kyouraku-san added. "It's only natural for us to be curious why they have that ridiculous amount of reiatsu. And not to mention they are just ten years old."

"I see," I nodded in agreement. "But I still want to comply with what the twins' wished for. They won't like it if you guys found out."

"Why?"

"I don't know why," I honestly replied. "They won't even tell Ichimaru or their mother why. They just said that they don't want anybody finding out about their father."

"Do they hate him by any chance?" Kira asked which made me looked away.

"I don't know," I responded as I clenched my fist. "What I at least know is that they don't blame him for not knowing about their existence. Their mother was the one who drove away their father because she found out that their relationship is forbidden. But I will hate him if he hurt the twins in the future."

"How did you meet them?" Ise-san asked.

"Their mother is someone important to me," I responded with a soft smile. "Don’t misunderstand me, though. I meant that in a not in a romantic kind of way. Their mom is family to me."

"How did their mother meet Ichimaru?" Kira asked me.

"She was just talking a stroll in a park with the twins when they're two years old. Ichimaru happened to be in the same place," I told them about the story. "That was they discovered they have shinigami powers. The twins were crying so hard when their souls went out of their body, wearing a shihakusho."

They asked more questions and I answered them without being completely honest. I didn't lie. I just didn't tell them the whole truth. After a moment, Byakuya came to us with Rukia and Renji. He said he needed to talk to Ukitake-san in private. Judging by the look on his face, it must be about Rukia. Ukitake-san sighed and nodded. They were about to excuse themselves when the barracks' gate swung open with Hinamori on a rush.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

I rushed to the Thirteenth Division where Kurosaki-san is. As I enter, I saw him sitting in front of the building. I was about to shout his name when I saw him talking to Kuchiki-san, Ukitake-taicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Nanao-san, Abarai-kun and Kira-kun.

"Hinamori-kun!" Kira-kun called.

"Aren't you hanging out at Toushiro's for your break today since Shirohi asked you to?" Kurosaki-san asked.

"You seem restless, did you run?" Kuchiki-san asked in worry and offered me a cup of water, which I gladly drank.

"Did you need something?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"Kurosaki-san!" I called in a loud voice which made them turned to me. "They found your sister! The twins already went to her."

"What?!" he and Kuchiki-fukutaicho exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed as he shunpoed with Kuchiki-fukutaicho.

"What sister?" Kyouraku-taicho asked which made the three of us acknowledge the others. "Your sister was missing, Ichigo-kun?"

"I'll explain later!" he answered shortly and the three of us made our way out of the barracks. "Where is she?"

"She's on the North Rukongai, District 20. And we might need to hurry because it was Rangiku-san who found her," I explained to him.

"What?! Why? How come?"

"It seems that Hitsugaya-kun was also searching for someone," I responded. "It was an old woman who took care of him at the World of the Living. Apparently, they were living together."

"Damn it! Where's Ichimaru?"

I was about to answer as we passed by the Tenth Division when we saw him coming out of the place.

"Why didn't you go with the twins?!" Kurosaki-san glared at him.

"I reacted too late!" he hissed. "We need to hurry. The chibi-taicho went after the twins!"

We were about to reach the gates when we spotted the twins arguing with their father.

"Why won't you two answer me?" Hitsugaya-kun hissed at them.

"Hitsugaya-kun/Hitsugaya-taicho/Toushiro!" we exclaimed at my brother which made him turned to us.

With that opening, the twins started using shunpo towards the gate as fast as they could which made Shiro-chan cussed.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurosak-" "You can just come with us to follow the twins, right?"

Kurosaki-san cut him off.

"Let's hurry before something happen to the twins!" Kuchiki-san suggested.

We picked up our pace, which made us caught up with the twins. They are just few meters away from us. We went through houses and trees to get to the district. We were using our shunpo to get there as fast as possible. We have no time to waste. I don't know what will happen but I just have to be there. I got a bad feeling about this.

"Mama!" the twins shouted.

But when we got there, we all froze. Kurosaki Karin was being held as a hostage by a man who looks familiar.

"Aizen-taicho?" I stuttered in shock.

This can't be. He died. He died on his prison hell years ago.

The man chuckled as he held Karin-san on his arms, with a knife threatening to cut her throat. She was unconscious.

"That's exactly your reaction when you saw me at the academy, Hinamori-taich- fukutaicho," the man told us. "Spoiler alert, you'll be the Captain of the Fifth Division, soon. After Hirako-taicho decided to quit and settled down with his fellow visored in World of the Living."

He is not Aizen-taicho. Their body built, faces and hair colors are the same but their voices differ and their eye colors are different as well. His eyes are piercing red orbs.

"Let Karin go, you bastard!" Hitsugaya-kun angrily exclaimed at the man.

"Nah, let's wait for the others," he responded with a smirk. "You know, you didn't have to call for an audience to rescue this raven-haired woman."

"What audience?" Kuchiki-fukutaicho asked then looked behind us.

There stood Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Zaraki-taicho, Yachiru-chan, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Nanao-san, Madarame-kun, Ayasegawa-kun and Rangiku-san. Every one of them has a confused face except for the two seated officers from the Eleventh Division.

"Karin-chan!" Madarame-kun called as he and Ayasegawa-kun shunpoed closer to us.

"Bastard! Let her go!" Ayasegawa-kun exclaimed.

"Da-daiki?" Ichimaru stuttered and Kurosaki-san tensed. “Aren’t you Daiki-kun?”

Shirohi was tightly gripping his zanpakto while Rinka fell to her knees at the sight of the man.

"I-it was you, Daiki-niisan?" she asked with tears threatening to fall. "I-impossible, how could you?"

"Who are you?!" Abarai narrowed his eyes on him.

The man smirked and his body glowed. When we came to it, he was wearing shihakusho and the knife was replaced by a katana. But what bothered me was the badge on his left arm. It was the same badge that I have on mine.

"Before anything else," he evilly grinned at us. "Bakudo #92, Sō yokusei!" [A/N: I made this up. I hope you don't mind.]

A shadow came from above us and as we look up, a gray cage suddenly encloses us. After a second, I realized I can't move my body, only my head. I looked at the others to find them at the exact situation as me.

"What the hell? Did he just use a high-level kido spell without incantation?" Kira-kun asked.

"I did," the man chuckled outside the cage. "I guess I'll start the show now. I'm Watanabe Daiki. I died eight years from now. Under Rinka's advice, I joined the academy as soon as possible and graduated after four years. I'm from the future, 54 years from now. I am the current lieutenant of the 5th Division under Hinamori-taicho, and currently the strongest kido user."

"But that's just the basics," he then glared at Kurosaki-san and Ichimaru. "The two of you knew, right? That I was Aizen Sosuke's son!"

My eyes widened at the revelation. Aizen-taicho had a son?

"That's why you keep me close to you," he spat his words in disgust. "You were keeping an eye for me. And the idiot man I was, I thought it was because you two was fond of me!"

"I worked as a barista on a coffee shop where the twins and this woman used to eat breakfast whenever Gin-san is not home," he continued telling his story. "When I became the 13th seat of the first division I joined, I was sent to Hueco Mundo for some investigation with Tenth Division members. I found my father’s journal there. At first, I didn't know I was the son. But I overheard you talking to your grandfather about it!"

He pinpointed Ichimaru who froze.

"Grandfather?" Ukitake-taicho asked in confusion. “What are you talking about? Are you saying that Ichimaru has a grandfather?”

"Of course, you guys don't know," the man scoffed in annoyance. "Ichimaru Gin literally has a living bloodline here at Soul Society! His father, grandfather, wife and son, you know all of them well! You just didn't know it's them and at the same time they don’t know about it, too, except for his grandfather!"

More and more confusions rose at what he revealed. I know Ichimaru's son is Hitsugaya-kun and his wife being Rangiku-san, but he has a father and a grandfather?

"Stop it!" Shirohi angrily spat at the guy.

"My father was an idiot, wasn't he? He expected you to follow him without turning your blade to him," Daiki continued with sarcasm. "He should've expected that you're going to betray him. He took your mother, which cost you your family. And he took you again, which made you left your new family. So, Ichimaru Gin, how does it feel to be back to them? Not that there's much of a difference, I mean, they don't know. And they are still wary of you because you did betray Seireitei so they will probably not accept you."

"Shut up!" Ichimaru hissed.

Those things happened to him? All I knew was he left Rangiku-san and Shiro-chan to hide them from Aizen-taicho.

"He didn't deny it," I heard Abarai-kun whispered.

"Ichimaru Gin," Daiki shook his head after he said his name and smirked. "That doesn't sound right. That's not your birth name. It's Yamamoto Gin, right? His parents weren't married so he took on her mother’s last name. Behold, you are looking at the Soutaicho's one and only grandson."

Ichimaru froze as we all turned to him in shock except for the twins and Kurosaki-san.

Ichimaru is Yamamoto-soutaicho's grandson?!

"Is this true?" Kuchiki-taicho demanded an answer.

"Probably not," Ukitake-taicho stated and glared at the culprit. "The soutaicho doesn't even have a child!"

"Oh, but he did," Daiki responded. "Why do you think there's a rule prohibiting Shinigamis to have an intimate relationship with humans? It was him who created that rule. He once had a relationship with a human. He married the woman and got her pregnant. They were a happy family until Vasto Lordes started targeting his human wife. He had failed to save her but he was able to save their half-human daughter. So, he took his daughter and raised it here. From the day he was in charge, he established that law. It wasn't for the shinigamis, but it was created for their human lovers to be safe."

"Then we should have met her!" Kyouraku-taicho argued. "We've been with him for how many years now!"

"You did!" he responded which made the taichos confuse. "Well, by you, I meant you, Unohana-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Shiba-taicho, the other former taichos, my father, and of course Gin-san. I told you earlier, right? That my father took his mother and that cost him his family? Her name was Yamamoto Tora, also a child prodigy. His mother died going against my father. But before her last breath, she chanted a forbidden spell. It was to erase all the memories of people about her. It was a success, except for her blood related family members. There were only two people who didn't forget about her, Ichimaru Gin and Yamamoto-soutaicho. Her lover also forgot her, which made him also forget about their son. Up to now, he still walks around without knowing he has a responsibility as a father. As for Ichimaru, he left Seireitei after changing his last name with the Soutaicho's permission. Don't you know? Ichimaru Gin has his own room at Soutaicho's living quarters. He also owns a land within the premises of the First Division."

That is just awful. A certain memory suddenly flashed through my mind.

_"There's more about Daddy that you don't know," he responded. "I would love to tell you his whole story but I don't think I have the right to."_

I guess Shirohi was right. Ichimaru Gin suffered too much.

"Do you guys want to know what she looks like?" he grinned which made Gin glared at him.

Then a hologram of a silver-haired woman with kind turquoise eyes appeared beside Daiki.

"She looks just like-" I heard Kira-kun mumbled.

I know what they are thinking. I looked at my childhood friend and found him froze while looking at the image. Their resemblance was unbelievable. Their skin, their eyes and even their faces are the same, except for the expression they are wearing.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Rangiku-san whispered but I could feel some of us nodded in agreement.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, meet Yamamoto Tora," Daiki grinned evilly at the chibi-taicho. "She is your grandmother. With that, you can already figure out the rest, right?"

* * *

**No One's POV**

With that, an awkward silence took over. A lot of things are entering the minds of the shinigamis who doesn't know.

"He is the twins' father," Kira suddenly stated in realization which made them turned to him.

"Bingo!" Daiki cheered. "But in my time, that didn't matter at all. Hitsugaya-taicho refused to recognize his father, which made the twins hate him. He's still with Karin but they are far from being a family because of that. By the way, he's still alive there. He is the current 3rd Seat of the Third Division under Kurosaki-taicho. Rinka, on my time, is the 3rd seat of the Second Division and an elite member of the stealth force under Soifon-taicho. Also, the lieutenant there is Kurosaki Karin. She basically handles all Division activities that don't have anything to do with the stealth force. And then there's Shirohi, the 3rd seat of the First Division. He is famous for being shinigami model. He is currently labeled as the strongest among the new generation, with me being the second."

"Stop the stories and state what you want!" Shirohi interrupted. "And give me my mother back!"

"I want your power! I'm pretty sure that was obvious," -Daiki. "I found my father's journal. And it told me a way to revive people. But what I needed was Seiryuu's bankai power. And you are going to give it to me. I'm going to revive my father."

"Really?" and all of a sudden, Shirohi started walking.

"You can move?!" they asked him but he ignored them.

He approached the cage surrounding them and after one second, they were free.

"BANKAI!" They turned to Rinka who shouted. "Kage No Senshi No Nawa!" (1)

Her body started floating and tore her hair ribbon that made her hair dropped elegantly down her waist. Her shadow wings started forming and as she opened her eyes, Toushiro froze at the sight of her now gray eyes that has a sharp look.

_'It's like she's Karin's twin,'_ he thought.

"Rinka, wa-"

For the second time for the day, Ichimaru reacted too late again. As Rinka's shadow clones surround Daiki, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he was observing them and smirked.

"Bad move, Sweetie," he mocked as he let go of Karin and attacked a shadow clone.

They clashed swords and as the katana slipped off the clones' hands, all the other clones started disappearing and everybody was shocked for a second because the lost katana suddenly turned to Rinka. He went back to Karin and looked at the unconscious form of Rinka on the ground. Ichimaru ran to her.

"Rinka-chan!"

"I'm the only one alive who knows how your bankai works," he smirked at the girl. "Those aren't your clones; they are Kagemusha's (2). To defeat it, you don't have to find which is the real you among the clones because none of them are you. You need to find which katana is real because that's you. In your bankai, your body became the sword and your mind enters Kagemusha's human form."

"How the hell did you figure that out?!" Ichigo asked.

"To be honest," his smirk widened. "I didn't. She told me about it. Why? Well, that's the question I won't answer."

"Why are you trying to revive Aizen?" Byakuya asked.

"Not answering questions with "why". Now, where were we?" he responded. "I be-"

"Ten kara orite, Seiryuu!" (3) Shirohi cut him off by activating his shikai. "Seinaru en." (4)

"You're underestimating me," Daiki glared at him as he took out a shell-like object on his pocket. "Do you think I will come here unprepared?"

The thing reflected Shirohi's Holy seal, which made him shocked and angry.

"I came to this time line because I knew your reiatsu and fighting style right now," he gave him an evil smile. "I couldn't defeat you in my time, I do admit that. You're too strong and kido doesn't have an effect on you. So, I invented a thing that will reflect your shikai attacks and came here. "

As Rinka started waking up, a ridiculously amount of white reiatsu surround Shirohi. Ichigo, Gin, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia and Momo flinched for a bit because they know what it means.

"BANKAI!" he shouted. "Seiryuu No Sabaki No Wa!" (5)

White wings started forming on his shoulder blades as his hair turned white and spiky. It revealed his turquoise eyes that were glaring at the man who hurt his sister.

"Let mama go," he commanded.

"I'm willing to, as long as you come with me," Daiki negotiated.

"Dude, no!" Rinka called out to him while trying to stand.

"Seinaru Handan No Wa," (6) Shirohi stated.

Then, every shinigami except for Daiki and Shirohi are enclosed in white circles.

"I'll go with you," all of the shinigamis looked at him in disbelief. "Just let my mother go."

"Shirohi, don't! And let us out here!" Ichigo called out to his nephew.

But instead, Shirohi turned to Gin and smiled.

"Daddy, I'm returning it," he told him. "All the memories you and your mother took."

"Dude, stop!" Rinka called as she was struggling to get free.

"Stop trying to break free, all of you!" he furiously exclaimed. "It'll drain your energy! Just give in!"

"Don't go, Shirohi!" Rukia called.

But as an effect of his Chains of Holy Circles, the shinigamis dropped one by one to the ground and went to dream land to let them recover the memories that they lost. Daiki smirked and let Karin go. Shirohi enclosed her into a Holy Circle for her memories and went with Daiki. The older man opened a gate and left Soul Society with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kage No Senshi No Nawa! = Circle of Shadow Warriors.
> 
> (2) Kagemusha = Shadow warrior. Rinka's zanpakto
> 
> (3) Ten kara orite, Seiryuu! = Come down from the heavens, Holy Dragon.
> 
> (4) Seinaru en = Holy circle
> 
> (5) Seiryuu No Sabaki No Wa! = Holy Dragon's circle of judgements!
> 
> (6) Seinaru Handan No Wa = Circle of Holy Judgment


	7. Rescue Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the shinigamis woke up, someone who is also from the future came to help them rescue the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 7: Rescue Team**

**No One's POV**

That same afternoon, Lieutenant Hisagi Shuuhei was doing the papers his taicho left him in his office. Kensei and Shinji were assigned for an investigative mission by the Soutaicho in Hueco Mundo. It has been four days since they left, and Shuuhei has been doing the inside job his captain was supposed to do during his absence.

"Hisagi-fukutaicho! There seems to be an emergency!" an unseated shinigami reported to the lieutenant as he just barged in at his office. "Some of the captains, with their lieutenants and few others are found unconscious in Rukongai!"

"What?!" Shuuhei rose from his seat. "Where are they now?!"

"They are at Fourth Division!"

With this news spreading, the rest of the officers of Gotei 13 rushed to the Fourth Division to know what was happening. They left what they were doing and rushed in the hospital in order to know how the others are doing.

"Unohana-taicho!" Shuuhei called out as he entered the hospital. "How are they doing?"

"Hisagi-fukutaicho, let's wait for the others before I discuss their conditions," Unohana calmly told him.

"UKITAKE-TAICHO! KUCHIKI-FUKUTAICHO!" both Third Seats of Thirteenth Division burst in the building.

After a while, every one of them is at the hospital including the head captain. Most of them were confused and worried since five captains were unconscious, well, six, if including the future captain Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kuchiki-taicho and Zaraki-taicho were also unconscious?!" Iba exclaimed. "What in the world happened?"

"They are just unconscious, but they are not hurt. Also, they are not just the ones who were there," Retsu started her explanation. "Ichimaru, Kurosaki Ichigo, the girl twin, an old woman, and another woman were also with them. But the thing is that the boy twin is nowhere to be found."

"Unohana-taicho! Kuchiki-taicho is awake!" Hanataro reported.

The shinigamis rushed to the room where the five captains are held. True to Retsu’s word, all of them don’t look injured or wounded. It’s like they are just sleeping.

"Kuchiki-taicho, are you feeling okay?" Retsu asked Byakuya as they approached him. "Can you remember what happened?"

"And where is Ichimaru's grandson?" Sajin added to Retsu’s questions.

"The threat revealed himself to us," Byakuya sat up and started to recall what happened earlier that day. "His identity is Watanabe Daiki, who came from the future 54 years from now. He was Aizen Sosuke's son. He wanted the boy's power to revive his father. He left Soul Society with him."

"Why did Shirohi go?" the Soutaicho asked.

"It was in exchange for letting his mother go," Byakuya answered. "Their mother was held as a hostage against us earlier. The threat, if he was telling the truth, said that he is the strongest kido user in his timeline. He casted a high level kido spell without incantation. We were binded for a while until Shirohi broke us free. But the one who made us unconscious was Shirohi himself. He casted an ability which made each of us trapped in a white circle. It protected us but it made us immobile. I was the last one who was knocked out. Also, the threat revealed some disturbing statements."

"Soutaicho," Byakuya called out to him as he looked at him with seriousness. "Is it true that Ichimaru Gin is your grandson?"

"What are you talking about, Kuchiki-taicho?" Soifon asked in disbelief.

"The threat practically told us about the whole history of Ichimaru Gin. He is the son of Soutaicho's half-human daughter, Yamamoto Tora. He also revealed to us the identity of the twins' father who is actually Hitsugaya-taicho," Byakuya turned to the white-haired captain sleeping next to him. "Their mother is Kurosaki Karin, Kurosaki Ichigo's sister."

"Kurosaki Karin? I thought she and Hitsugaya-taicho didn't have a relationship!" Mayuri claimed as he recalled the fact that the Chibi-taicho denied their relationship to them. "I remember him saying that, years ago."

"Toushiro did not lie. They weren't in a relationship," all turned to the orange haired shinigami who entered the room. "That thing happened between them despite not having an official relationship."

"Ichigo-kun, are you okay?" Retsu asked the boy.

"I'm fine, the others will be fine, too," he responded with a nod. "Shirohi's Holy Circles doesn't mean any harm except for making us unconscious. I assure you that. He uses that move to protect someone and making them forget what happen. But this time, he used it to protect us and made us remember some things. You know what I'm talking about, right, Byakuya?"

"Yes. I remembered memories I am not aware I even have," he replied. "For example, I attended Ichimaru Gin and Matsumoto-fukutaicho's wedding about a century ago."

"What wedding are you talking about, Kuchiki-taicho?” Shuuhei asked in confusion.

"I remember them tying the knot right after Matsumoto-fukutaicho has been officially assigned as the Lieutenant of the Tenth Division,” Byakuya informed them. “It seems the primary witness is Shiba Isshin."

"The others will wake up as soon as they regain all their memories," Ichigo explained to them. "The problem right now is how to locate Shirohi."

"And about Ichimaru Gin being Soutaicho's grandson," Soifon added.

"We can talk about that matter next time," Ichigo disagreed. "Shirohi's safety is our top priority. Without him, Rinka wil- Unohana-taicho, where is Rinka?"

"She is on the same room with Kusajishi-fukutaicho, why?" Retsu responded but she was confused because of the expression Ichigo was wearing as he asked about the whereabouts of the kid.

"Unohana-taicho! There's something happening to the girl twin!" the lieutenant of the Fourth Division burst in to the room.

"Shit!" Ichigo cussed and ran out to where his niece is.

The remaining officers followed him and were shocked on what they saw. Rinka's body is floating midair surrounded by black reiatsu.

"Rinka!" Ichigo went to reach her but he was repelled by the black reiatsu as usual. "Not again, for god's sake! It hasn't been three hours yet!"

"Kurosaki, what in the world is-" "Can anyone of you seal her reiatsu?!"

They looked at him and saw his facial expression. He was very worried and anxious.

"Nemu! Try the whip we invented!" Mayuri commanded.

The lieutenant immediately took action and went to the floating body. She was about to wrap it around the girl but she was also repelled by the reiatsu. Meanwhile, the familiar uncontrolled reiatsu had awoken the lieutenant of the Tenth Division. Coming to her senses, she quickly got out of the bed and ran next door.

"Rinka!" Rangiku called which made the rest of the officers surprised by her sudden appearance.

"You shouldn't be moving around, Matsumoto-fukutaicho!" Isane scolded her. "You have to rest!"

"I'm okay!" Rangiku stubbornly exclaimed. "I can't be lying around when it's happening again! And Shirohi is not here to seal her reiatsu. Have you tried kido spells to bind her?"

"Sai and Hainawa won't work! Tessai-san already tried those!" Ichigo informed them. "But a higher level spell should do it."

"Bakudo #63, Sajou Sabaku!" Retsu casted to the girl.

The spell succeeded to bind Rinka but the reiatsu is still surrounding her. But even so, Rangiku went to hug her tightly.

"Rangiku-san! You'll get hurt!" Shuuhei tried to stop her but was surprise when the black reiatsu started disappearing.

"What in the world?" Iba asked in confusion. "She had her calm down by hugging her?"

"We need to talk about Rinka," Ichigo gained the attention of the officers. "We need to limit her reiatsu without Shirohi around. It's too dangerous for her to use 70% of her reiryoku. We need to seal 40% at most."

"Shall we use Gentei Rein on her?" Mayuri suggested. "But we will modify it to restrict 40% instead of 80."

"That'll be the best," Ichigo looked at his niece who is at Rangiku's arms. "But we have to find Shirohi as soon as possible."

"You can leave her to me," Rangiku told them. "I'll join you once she settled down."

"Are the other captains up?" the Soutaicho asked.

"Only Zaraki-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho," Retsu answered. "Juushiro, Shunsui, and Hitsugaya-taicho are still unconscious. The lieutenants and the two seated officers from Eleventh will wake up tomorrow or later."

"What about my sister?" Ichigo asked Retsu.

"She's on the same situation like the others," Retsu explained. "Same goes to the old woman who was there, and Ichimaru Gin."

"What do we do now, Soutaicho?" Hisagi asked.

"We wait for the others," the head captain responded. "We have no choice since we did not have any lead."

"Kurosaki, what do you know about the threat?" Byakuya asked when they got back into the room of the captains without Mayuri and Nemu because they went to their division for using Gentei Rein on Rinka.

"He is Aizen's son," Ichigo stated. "He is one of the reasons why Ichimaru didn't come back here. He wanted to look after him so he won't take a path like his father."

"Aizen had a son?" Komamura asked.

"As you heard," Ichigo sighed as he responded. "But that's all we know. Ichimaru doesn't know anything about him except for that. He said that he found out about him when Aizen accidentally slipped it out. What bothers me most about him is that he actually knows the trick behind Rinka's bankai. No one, not even Ichimaru or Shirohi know about it. And he said that Rinka told him about it. I was wondering why she would tell her one of her deepest secret."

"And he even identified which was the real katana," Byakuya added. "I guess we have to solve this case without involving the girl."

"Where could they be?" Soifon asked.

"I can help you," they all turned to an unfamiliar woman who was at the door.

She is wearing a shihakusho, with her zanpakto on her back. She has red brown hair in a ponytail, and has dark purple eyes.

"Who are you?" Iba asked while the others take their defensive stances.

"I mean no harm, calm down!" the woman raised her hands. "I came from the future as well. My name's Ritsuka. Before you have my head, I have here a proof that Hitsugaya-taicho from my time sent me."

She handed a scroll to the soutaicho.

"Almost a year ago in my time, Daiki-san disappeared. We thought he was just laying low but it has been too long that it became a case for us to investigate at Tenth Division," Ritsuka started explaining.

"It says here that you are the current third seat of your division, is it true?" the head captain asked for clarification.

"Hai. That's been my position for eight years now," the woman answered. "Anyway, I volunteered to take the case since I only came back from vacation. After I investigated thoroughly, I found his lair on World of the Living where he conducted an experiment for a time machine. He succeeded and I was too late to stop him. And I certainly do not know when he is. But I took all the information on that lair and took it to Twelfth. Not more than a month ago, I got a certain flashback. It was a memory of me being a hostage and my kidnapper is Daiki-san. I figured it then that he went around this time. Luckily for me, the Twelfth succeeded on making the time machine which I used. So I was ordered by my captain to catch Daiki-san alive and return to our time with him."

"Daiki used you?" Ichigo asked in confusion.

"Against Shirohi," the woman responded. "He didn't take someone as a hostage when he left with Shirohi, did he? It was because it was troublesome if he got a soul to go to the world of the living just to threaten Shirohi to do something for him. So he took me instead, someone who is alive and Shirohi's friend."

"You know Shirohi from this time?" Ichigo asked again.

"We have been classmates since preschool," the woman answered honestly.

"Does that mean you know where they are?" Komamura asked which made the woman nod.

"They are-" "Unohana-taicho! Ichimaru Gin disappeared from his bed!"

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

_"When is tou-san coming home?"_

_"He should be here any minute now- Ah! There he is!"_

_"Okaeri, tou-san!"_

_"Tadaima, Shiro-chan, Ran. Have you eaten?"_

_"Nope! We were waiting for you!"_

_"Let's go eat, then. I got you some watermelon on the way home."_

_"Really?! Yatta!"_

I opened my eyes to see hospital ceilings. I guess I'm at the fourth.

"Does that mean you know where they are?" I heard Komamura asked.

"They are-" "Unohana-taicho! Ichimaru Gin disappeared from his bed!"

"What?!"

I heard voices started to panic as I try to sit up. I was supporting myself when an unfamiliar woman noticed me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" she called out which made the others turn to me.

Just who is this woman? I looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" I narrow my eyes at her but she smiled.

"Wow! It's like you haven't age! You look exactly the same 54 years from now!" my confusion grew at what she said. "I'm Ritsuka, your future third seat officer. I was sent here from the future under your order to bring Daiki-san back alive."

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She's telling the truth, Hitsugaya-taicho," Soutaicho responded. "She gave me a scroll which is signed by you and me from the future. Though, I would like to know why you need to bring the culprit alive since they did not specify it here."

"He might be a threat to you right now, but to us he is still the lieutenant of the Fifth Division and the best kido user. The captains believe that losing him will have a big impact to our forces," Ritsuka answered. “Also the Shinigami Research and Development Institute want to take him in because of his skills and experiments.”

"But why did they send you and not a captain, or at least a lieutenant?" Kuchiki asked.

"The captains are busy," Ritsuka vaguely responded. "We have our own problems in the future, but that's all I can say. The lieutenants are the ones who are running the operations of each division right now since the captains have other jobs. Can we get to business now? Gin-san surely went after Shirohi."

"It's not like he knows where to go," Kurosaki commented.

Hearing his voice made me recall all of the events that happened today.

"Where's Karin?!" they all looked at me. "Where's Haru-baachan?!"

"They are here, Hitsugaya-taicho. Calm down," Unohana-taicho stated. "They are still unconscious, along with Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Kira-fukutaicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Abarai-fukutaicho, Ise-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Third Seat Madarame, and Fifth Seat Ayasegawa. Matsumoto-fukutaicho is awake, while the girl twin was having troubles earlier."

"Rinka? Is she okay?" I asked again.

"Rangiku-san is taking care of her," Kurosaki answered. "Also, Kurotsuchi and Nemu went to their division to get Gentei Rein seal. Rinka really need it."

I rose from the bed and get Hyourinmaru, and then looked at woman from the future.

"Let's go get Shirohi back, then," I told her.

"I'm coming with you," Kurosaki told me.

"We are coming as well," we turned to the door where three women were standing.

"Hinamori! Matsumoto! Rinka!"

I glared at them.

"It's too dangerous," I objected. "You three are stayi-"

"You can't stop us from coming, Hitsugaya-taicho," Rinka cut me off. "Shirohi's my brother. And even if he controls his reiatsu better than me, he is more dangerous than I am. Can you imagine things disappearing and appearing randomly? That happens when he loses control. The best option for you not to see him in that condition is if I am near him. Also, any limiters you put on me will not last. I have to be with him as soon as possible."

"Rangiku-san and I are coming to watch over Rinka," Hinamori added. "We won't get in your way of rescuing the boy. But as Rinka said, you can't stop us from coming with you."

"We're coming, too," Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia entered the room.

"No, Rukia," Kuchiki Byakuya objected. "You are staying here. Renji and I will go."

"But nii-sama!" the younger Kuchiki objected. “I’m worried about Shirohi, too.”

"Byakuya's right, Rukia. You should stay here," Kurosaki butted in. "I need you, Ikkaku and Yumichika here just in case Karin wakes up. She will have her memories by then. Be sure to fill her in."

"Shall we get going?" Ritsuka asked but Kurosaki shook his head.

"Rinka still needs limiters," he pointed out. "Let's wait for Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant."

"Do you think Ichimaru know their location?" Hisagi asked.

"He doesn't, but his lead was probably me," Ritsuka answered. "Gin-san knew that I am the only person Daiki-san can use against Shirohi in this time. By now, I think he's already searching for me instead of them."

"By any chance, are you Asano Ritsuka-chan?" Rinka butted in.

She smiled at her and nodded.

"Ritsuka?" I asked then it hit me. "Asano Ritsuka? Shirohi's captain in Karate?"

She looked at me with wide eyes and replied, "You already heard about me around this time, taicho?"

"We were just talking about you earlier," Hinamori replied. "Because of the guitar you gave to Shirohi last Christmas."

"Really?" the woman asked that made Hinamori nod.

"I got interested when they said Shirohi is only the vice-captain," I admitted which made her frowned.

"That idiot, he refused to go against me," she exclaimed with a hint of annoyance. "Every time we are going to have a match against each other for the captain position, he will forfeit before it even started!"

"See that, Hinamori-fukutaicho? I was telling the truth!" Rinka bragged.

I guess Shirohi really likes her since Rinka is insisting the idea.

"But to think that you're on the Tenth Division," Rinka commented. "I always thought that if ever you are going to be on the Gotei 13, I thought you will be on either the Ninth or Eleventh."

"I was on the Ninth for my first 12 years as shinigami," she answered. "I considered Eleventh, too, but Shirohi objected for me to go there. I don't know why, but I kinda owe him something back then so I followed what he said."

Then, Kurotsuchi and his lieutenant entered with tools in hand. My eyes widened when I realized what those tools are for.

"Gentei Rein?" I asked them. "You're sealing 80% of her reiatsu? Isn't that too much?"

"We modified it, Hitsugaya-taicho," Kurotsuchi answered. "It will seal maximum of 40% of her reiatsu instead of 80."

"It won't last long," Rinka added. "It will be effective six to eight hours the most."

The process of giving Rinka limiters took as much as an hour along with us who are also going. After that, we found ourselves entering the Senkaimon. We exited not on Karakura town but the town where they used to live. Ritsuka led us to the shore.

"They are on an island across here," Ritsuka informed us and took out her zanpakto. "BANKAI! Kaze To Sora No Ou!" (1)

With that, a big blue bird appeared. She looked at us and we figured that the bird is our ride to the island. We all hopped into its back and held on its feathers.

"Hang on tight!" Ritsuka reminded. "Aruzenchin (2), let's go!"

This bird must be strong. It can carry the weight of all of us in ease. We arrived on an island after about ten minutes. The ride was a tough one. We set our feet on the ground and breath.

"Daddy!" Rinka suddenly burst out and ran into the forest.

"Rinka!" I called to her but she ignored me.

I cursed as we ran to follow her. She's going deeper into the forest and closer to the mountain. She stopped in front of a cave. We caught up to her and we entered the cave together. As we enter, I feel two reiatsu colliding. One belongs to Ichimaru, and the other one belongs to Watanabe Daiki.

When we got where they are fighting, I looked around to see Shirohi and a red-brown haired girl are on different prisons.

"Daddy!" Rinka called Ichimaru as he cross blades with Daiki. "Dude!"

"Rinka?" Ichimaru suddenly lost focused and was slashed by his opponent that made him stepped back.

"Ichimaru!"

"Bastard!" I exclaimed and was about to attack him but Ritsuka stopped me.

"Let me handle him, Taicho," she told me.

"So you succeeded on following me," Daiki stated. "Wait a second; does he even know you are here? Or your captain sent you again without informing him?"

Who is he talking about?

"Let's go back to our time, Daiki-san," Ritsuka calmly said as she approached him. "They are waiting for you."

"Don't give me that excuse, Ritsuka," he glared at her. "I will revive my father."

"Lies, Daiki," Ritsuka narrowed her eyes on him. "I have been investigating you for some time now. I know what you are trying to create. And I can testify that you don't want your father to be revived. Why would you when he abandoned you?"

I don't know what they are talking about and the others are as just confuse as me. Daiki hissed at her for her last sentence. Then, he turned to me.

"What took you so long, Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know I would be targeting Ritsuka. I mean, what do you know about the twins? If you have been their father ever since they were born, maybe you would've arrived here earlier than your father."

I glared at him.

"Enough talk!" Ritsuka exclaimed and unsheathed her zanpakto. "I'm going against you, and I will take you back to our time. I will not fail this mission, Daiki."

She was about to attack him but she was paralyzed. I looked at the ground she was standing and found a white circle.

"Shirohi."

* * *

**Gin's POV**

When I woke up, I immediately knew I was on the hospital. I got up and took Shinsou. I can't waste time. I got out of the hospital, and made my way to the First District. I should probably visit her first. I got some flowers and candles on my room. I walked into her grave and paid respects.

"How are you, Kaa-san?" I asked the wind while facing her tomb. "It's been more than a decade since I have been here. I missed you."

"I really wish you are here right now," I gave a saw smile. "My grandson is in danger, and I will save him. I'll be back here, soon. I’ll come with my grandchildren next time, and if I can convince him, I’ll be with my son, too."

I went out and hurried back to the World of the Living.

Even if it wasn't obvious, Shirohi is as hard-headed as his mother. There is no way Daiki would get what he wants from him by simply taking him. And if Daiki knows that, he knows he should have something or someone he can use to threaten my grandson.

And he will definitely use someone. That someone he can use should be knowledge-less about Soul Society, but important to Shirohi. And there's only one person in that category around this time, Asano Ritsuka. Since that’s what I concluded, I wasted no second to go to the Asano Estate. Since I didn't have my gigai on, I don't have to worry about people seeing me. When I arrived on the place, I couldn't help but notice everyone was worrying and going around.

I was too late. Asano-chan is already missing.

I got out and focused about the spiritual energies around me. Daiki will surely hide his reiatsu, including Shirohi's. So I need to focus on finding Asano-chan. After a moment, I could already pin point her location somewhere in the west. I started to use shunpo as fast as I can, house by house, and even above the seawater just to reach the place. It was an abandon island. And I'm pretty sure there's a cave here.

"Would you like me to tell you about similarities between shinigami child prodigies with human blood like you?" I heard Daiki said.

"Don't make up things!" I heard Shirohi growled. "And release Asano now!"

I should have entered the scene but I decided to hide on the big rock and listen first.

"I'm willing to chat with you, Shiro-chan. And don't worry about her," Daiki responded. "She's not harmed, as long as you don't harm me."

"What?" I whispered in confusion.

"You're playing dirty!" Shirohi exclaimed. "How could you involve Asano on this? She doesn't know anything!"

"That's why I chose her as hostage. There's no way you would do what I want without blackmail," Daiki explained. "I needed someone who doesn't know anything, and someone who is important to you. There's only Asano Ritsuka. I chose the time line when you already gave her importance. So, should I continue about what I was saying earlier?"

I could feel my grandson's piercing turquoise eyes directly at Daiki.

"As I was saying," Daiki started. "A shinigami with human blood and not shinigami by death are automatically child prodigies. Yamamoto Tora was also a child prodigy, and she used to wield the most powerful gravity zanpakto. Ichimaru Gin, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Rinka and you. You didn't die to become shinigamis. All of you are blessed with powerful zanpaktos that make most shinigamis jealous. But there are actually more similarities between you guys than you think."

"You worked for Twelfth, didn't you?" Shirohi mocked.

"I was curious man so yeah," Daiki answered. "First similarity will be your eyes. You may have inherited yours from your father, but as for Rinka, she got Matsumoto-fukutaicho's eyes. Do you know why?"

I heard Shirohi scoffed.

"The first child of prodigies will inherit the eyes of their grandmother on their father side. Gin-san inherited his eyes from Ukitake-taicho's mother. Your father inherited his eyes from Yamamoto Tora. And for the same trait, Rinka for her eyes from Matsumoto-fukutaicho. This is the proof that you are not the first born of Hitsugaya Toushiro. However, you are still a prodigy so your first child will inherit your mother's dark gray eyes. As for Rinka's first child, he or she will inherit the eyes of her husband's mother."

That was a similarity?

"Does it matter?" Shirohi asked sarcastically.

"Not really," I peeked and saw Daiki shrugged. "But this one thing that all of you have in common that could be big is the fact that you'll never be able to master kido."

My eyes widened at what I saw. Shirohi and Asano-chan are inside of different cages. Asano-chan is unconscious and she seems to be getting weaker, while Shirohi is on his bankai form.

"You may achieve the expert level, but you are not kido masters," Daiki continued his speech about us. "It has something to do with you guys being part-human."

"Do you really think that's a weakness?" Shirohi mocked him. “I don’t need kido.”

"No, just saying," Daiki replied. "Why don't we move to business?"

"I'm not making that thing appear!" Shirohi growled.

What particular thing is he making my grandson appear?

"Even if I cut my hand right now?" I saw Daiki smirked. "As long as Ritsuka and I are wearing these bracelets, every time I feel pain, she will suffer double pain and vice versa. But you won't hurt her, and you won't let them hurt her. Your love for her is almost beautiful, if it wasn't for the fact that it's a major weakness of yours."

"Damn you!" Shirohi glared.

Now I know why Shirohi is not attacking him. I looked at Daiki's wrist. I should aim for the bracelet if I attack. That way, Asano-chan won't be hurt. I walked back and calculated my distance.

You know where to aim, right?

_"Of course, Gin."_

"Ikorose, Shinsou," I whispered and attacked.

Daiki barely dodged his wrist and was shaken a little.

"I knew you were the first one to arrive," he smirked at me. "You listened to our conversation, didn't you? That's why you were aiming for my wrist."

"Daddy!" Shirohi called out.

"Release them both," I said in a monotonous voice.

"You are in disadvantage, Gin-san," Daiki mocked me. "You are going against a kido master?"

"You're underestimating me," I attacked him using shunpo, but I was still aiming for his wrist.

"You're not gonna win this time," he stated with confidence. "You won't even attack me for real because you are afraid of hurting Ritsuka. Idiot grandfather, you're the reason why the twins didn't make up with Hitsugaya-taicho. You spoiled them too much that got them too attached to you. That's why they can't accept their father since he won't accept you as his father."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Let me tell you now, Gin-san," he said as he dodges my attacks. "Your plan didn't work. They didn't execute you. You were still there and that made your plan failed."

"What plan?" I heard Shirohi asked.

"Why did you think he surrendered?" Daiki asked without looking at my grandson. "He thought that he will be declared guilty of treason and be executed. Without him on the picture, he thought that you two will need a father. And therefore accept Hitsugaya-taicho without him accepting him as his father. Well, I can't really blame him for thinking that way. With many bad things that happened to between you and your son, you must've thought it was the only thing left you can do as his father."

"I said shut up!" as we clash our zanpaktos.

If he's a lieutenant, he must've a shikai, or even a bankai. I need to defeat him before he releases it. We were still fighting when I felt seven familiar reiatsus arrived in the island with a companion.

"They are here," he smirked.

I was about to aim for his wrist but he shielded it with his zanpakto.

"Daddy!" my focus was lost because I turned to Rinka. "Dude!"

"Rinka?"

He took the chance to slash me that made me stepped back. I looked at the others to find Rangiku, Hinamori, Abarai, Rinka, Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho, Kurosaki and a woman.

"Bastard!" I heard Chibi-taicho hissed.

I saw him about to attack but he was stopped by their woman companion who looks like Asano-chan?

"Let me handle him, Taicho," the woman said and stepped.

"So you succeeded on following me," Daiki said. "Wait a second; does he even know you are here? Or did your captain send you again without informing him?"

Who is he talking about? And who is this woman?

"Let's go back to our time, Daiki-san," the woman calmly said as she approaches him. "They are waiting for you."

What does she meant when she said our time?

"Don't give me that excuse, Ritsuka," he glared at her. "I will revive my father."

Ritsuka?! She's Asano-chan? Sent? Does that mean she's from the future as well?

"Lies, Daiki," Asano-chan narrowed her eyes on him. "I have been investigating you for some time now. I know what you are trying to create. And I can testify that you don't want your father to be revived. Why would you when he abandoned you?"

I don't know what they are talking about and the others are as just confuse as me. It must be the thing Daiki wanted Shirohi to create. Then, Daiki looked at Hitsugaya-taicho.

"What took you so long, Hitsugaya-taicho?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know I would be targeting Ritsuka. I mean, what do you know about the twins? If you have been their father ever since they were born, maybe you would've arrived here earlier than your father."

I glared at him. I cannot tolerate him mocking my son!

"Enough talk!" Asano-chan exclaimed and unsheathed her zanpakto. "I'm going against you, and I will take you back to our time. I will not fail this mission, Daiki."

She was about to attack him but she was paralyzed. I looked at the ground she was standing and found a white circle.

"Shirohi."

"What are you doing?" Asano-chan turned to the prisoner Shirohi. "Release me, now!"

"Don't hurt him," Shirohi replied that made me recover.

"If you hurt him, Asano-chan will suffer double pain," I explained.

"What?" Kurosaki asked in confusion.

"I see you brought your little invention with you," Asano-chan hissed. "Shirohi, release me. I won't let myself get hurt."

I saw Shirohi's eyes widened as he hesitated but he released her anyway. We saw Asano-chan tilt her zanpakto.

"Tenkuu e no tabi, Aruzenchin!" (3) She turned to Daiki and we were surprised when the bracelet on his wrist slowly crumbled. "I control the wind around everything I see when my shikai is released. Using it to crush your binding bracelet is nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Kaze To Sora No Ou = King of the Wind and Sky
> 
> (2) Aruzenchin = Argentavis. Ritsuka's zanpakto.
> 
> (3) Tenkuu E No Tabi = Reign in the Sky


	8. Recollections & Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight to save Shirohi and his friend occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 8: Recollections & Rescue Mission**

**Juushiro's POV**

_"Juushiro, Retsu, Shunsui, I want you to meet Yamamoto Tora," Genryuusai Sensei introduced the girl with teal eyes to us._ _"She is my one and only daughter. Child, meet Kyouraku Shunsui, Ukitake Juushiro and Unohana Retsu, they are my top students. They can be your friends."_

What are these memories?

 _"What are you doing here, Tora-san?"_ _I asked the white-haired girl. "Sensei asked us to look for you. He is worried. Please don't run off on your own without notice."_

Did these things really happen?

 _"Thank you so much for taking care of me since my arrival to Soul Society,” she smiled at me in gratitude._ _"Otou-sama is sure lucky because he have you, Shunsui-kun and Retsu-chan."_

Her smiles are beautiful, though.

_"Just help me, Shunsui! We're best friends, right? Do I have to beg you to do it?"_

_"What am I supposed to do? Juushiro, this is Tora that we're talking about. It'll be a big trouble if this doesn't work out!"_

_"You just have to cover me from Retsu and Sensei. I'll do the rest. I am a man, you know?!"_

For what do I need a cover from Retsu and Sensei that I asked for Shunsui’s help? What was I trying to do?

_"Sensei will get your head, Juushiro," Retsu warned me, and then she sighed. "Just continue to take care of her and don't ever hurt her. Be sure to make her happy or I will have your head before Sensei has the chance."_

Retsu threatened me?

_"I don't know what to say," she answered that made me feel rejected. "Can you please give me more time to figure this out?"_

Did I confess to someone? I don't remember having a lover throughout my life.

And then, unfamiliar memories started flashing at me chronologically. Because of it, all of my confusions started making sense. It’s as if the puzzle pieces are falling into the right places one by one. And when I woke up, I felt the wetness on each side of my face. I was crying. I looked around and figured I am at the hospital. I was alone in the room with five beds. I forced myself to sit down and start accepting all the memories I have seen.

Tora. Engagement. Argument. Secrecy. Gin.

It makes sense now that I remember it all. I can't believe I have been a horrible person.

"Are you feeling okay, Juushiro?" I looked to see Soutaicho and Shunsui walking towards me.

"Sensei! Shunsui!" I exclaimed as I wiped my tears. "What happened after we were knocked out by Shirohi? Where are the others?"

"Well, the boy went with Daiki," Shunsui replied that made me frowned. "You are the last one to wake up among the captains. Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya along with Abarai, Hinamori, Matsumoto, Ichigo-kun, and the girl twin went after Shirohi with someone. Zaraki-taicho already went back to his division. Kira, and Yachiru are still unconscious. Nanao-chan went back to our division. Madarame and Ayasegawa are looking after the twins' mother with Kuchiki Rukia since Ichigo asked them to. Their mother is still unconscious along with the old woman she lived with."

"And Ichimaru?" I asked him. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"He disappeared even before Ichigo-kun and the others left for the boy," he answered honestly. "He probably went after his grandson first."

"Juushiro," Soutaicho called me out. "I take it that you remember everything because of Shirohi since Shunsui has."

I flinched but I nodded.

"And Tora?" he asked me and I looked down.

"She's your daughter, and Retsu's best friend. The first known child prodigy of Soul Society who disappeared years ago," I started recalling the past memories that I gained earlier. "After sometime of her disappearance, she's been forgotten. She was my lover, but my clan refused her to be my bride so we did not get married."

"You defied your clan, and had a family with her," Shunsui continued. "Speaking of family, she chose me to be your son's godfather."

"And my son is Ichimaru Gin," I finished as I clenched my fist. "I've never been so guilty my whole life. To think my lover died without me knowing, and forgetting about my son, what kind of disgrace am I? If I had known, and I had been by his side, he wouldn't have done the things he did. He wouldn't have suffered the way he did. I'm the worst father ever."

The Soutaicho sighed at what we narrated and looked up.

"It was my fault, too," he confessed. "I was the only one left who knows about his existence. If I only guided him instead of letting him leave Seireitei, he would've not needed to follow Aizen that made him leave his family behind. I should've protected him. But back then, just looking at him hurts already and he realized that. I let him go, and wander around Rukongai. Even if I know the danger and the situation, I didn't stop him."

I clenched my fists.

"I'm going after them," I declared. "I have to help them for the rescue. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"Well, they are monitored by Kurotsuchi since they are on the World of the Living," Shunsui responded. "But are you sure you can go?"

"You are not going alone," Soutaicho intervened. "Get Zaraki to go with you."

"I think it's the best if I go instead," Shunsui volunteered. "Zaraki's officers are busy and Yachiru-chan is out so he will be busy managing his division. As for me, Nanao-chan is already working."

"Let's go, then," I told him and he nodded.

I was about to exit the door but I stopped.

"Soutaicho," I said and he turned to me. "Can I pay a visit to Tora first? Can you tell me where her grave is?"

"Very well," he replied. "You can go and ask Sasakibe-fukutaicho. He knows where the location of it. He is in my office."

Before I went out of the hospital, I went to Kuchiki and asked her to relay the message about my absence to our third seats. After that, Shunsui and headed to the First Division and met Sasakibe-fukutaicho. He led us inside the private house owned by sensei. It's my first time being here like Shunsui. He led us to a big door that was actually an indoor garden. He excused himself and left us. I approached the middle of the garden where two tombs where. As expected, it was the tombs of sensei's wife, and Tora's.

"Ichimaru probably visited here before going after Shirohi," Shunsui guessed as he pointed to the candles and flowers in front of the tombs.

We paid our respects and Shunsui said he will let me have my time here for a bit.

"Tora," I spoke to the air. "I finally knew what my life was lacking. Why did you have to leave? Why did you make me forget you? Why did you make me forget about my own son?"

"Gin, our son, he suffered too much already. And he is still suffering now that I couldn't help but think it's your fault," I confessed to the grave. "If you only didn't erase my memories, I would've been there for him. Why? And why did you make us forget you?"

"I can't do anything about it now," I sighed and stood up. "But to go and save all of them. I'll be back here soon. I'll go now."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Gin, Future-Ritsuka, Ichigo and Toushiro are engaged to a fight with Daiki, while Rinka and Rangiku went to Shirohi, Momo, and Renji went to Ritsuka, and Byakuya stand by to guard the rescuers from lost attacks.

"Are you alright?" Rangiku asked Shirohi. "How does this thing open?"

"Tch," Rinka hissed as she tries to open the cage but it didn't.

"Captain!" Renji called to Byakuya. "Can you do anything about these things? They seem to suck out their energies, but they can still use their power inside. It seems that it is not breakable from inside as well."

"You have to get the key," Shirohi replied weakly. "Wait, I'll create it."

He gasped on his zanpakto and focused his reiryoku.

A white light appeared but disappeared for a short time without any trace.

"Shirohi! Don't tell me you still haven't recovered after using your signature move!" Rinka exclaimed. "More than half of your energy must've sucked out from you since you used it to many people."

"The cage is draining my energy, of course I haven't recovered!" Shirohi exclaimed in frustration. "I can barely maintain my bankai form. I can only use shikai abilities at the moment."

"Damn! Then, tell us where the master keys are!" Rinka exclaimed.

Shirohi pointed Daiki as his hair turned back to black. He was back to his original form.

"Shirohi!" Rangiku called out in worry as he looks very weak and exhausted.

"Ichigo!" Renji called out to the orange head. "Get the keys for these cages!"

"How do you expect me to do that now, you bastard?!" the orange-haired guy retorted.

"Shirohi's in danger, you idiot! Just get them!"

"What do you mean he's in danger? That's why you're here to save him, bastard. Do something!"

"Renji-san!" Ritsuka threw something to him. "Get them out of the cages, quickly!"

He caught it to find the keys.

"That woman is reliable," Momo commented.

Rangiku shunpoed to them and got the other key. Momo opened the cage and got the girl out. And Rangiku did the same to Shirohi.

"Do you really think that it will be over the moment you got them out of my cages?" Daiki mocked them. "Mousou o hiromeru, Kiri no Gen'ei!" (1)

Then, a very foggy mist just came out, out of nowhere. All of them are surrounded without knowing what will happen.

"Shirohi's too tired to stand against me," they heard Daiki talked. "And you can't control the wind if you can't see anything, Ritsuka."

Rangiku frowned at what the current situation is.

 _'What is with this mist?'_ she thought in annoyance.

She's with the twins, supporting Shirohi while keeping an eye to Rinka. She can't afford to lose them out of her sight right now.

"Shirohi! Rinka! Are you two all right? Where are you?" they heard Gin shouted. "I can't see or feel anything. Do something, Kurosaki!"

"We're fine, Daddy!" Rinka replied. "We're with Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Then, they heard someone shrieked. Hitsugaya-taicho cussed in recognition of the voice. It was his older sister figure.

"Hinamori!" they called her.

"Damn, I ca-ugh!" something cut off Renji and they heard a thud.

"Renji!" Rangiku called out to him, and then turned to the twins. "Stick with me, you two. You hear?"

Shirohi doesn't have any choice so she was expecting him to obey but he didn't. He pushed her back, weakly.

 _'Damn, we need to get out of here before he gets worse. I can barely feel any reiatsu coming from him,'_ Rangiku thought.

"I have to go to Asano," he stubbornly said in a weak voice. "If Abarai-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho are out, she's in dange-"

"Don't worry about the girl, Shirohi," they heard Ichigo said. "I'm with Byakuya, and we have her."

Then they heard Byakuya agreed. Shirohi was still struggling to stay awake that it was making Rangiku’s worry worsen. She’s never seen this boy in this kind if state before.

"Just rest, Shirohi," Rangiku told the boy. "Rinka and I are here."

"Bu-bu-" Rinka cut him off by punching him in his stomach that made Rangiku freaked out a little.

"It's better if he takes a rest," Rinka told her. "Shirohi's recovery usually takes longer than a usual shinigami because of his god-like abilities. I think he'll be out for at least a day."

"Damn, I'll just go and freeze the mist!" they heard the chibi-taicho cussed. "Sōten ni zase, Hyouri-"

"Taicho, don't!" Ritsuka objected.

"Are you sure you want to freeze my mist, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Daiki and Ritsuka cut off Hitsugaya-taicho. "You'll freeze everyone and everything inside it. And you still will not be able to see. Don't waste your energy for a worthless attack, taicho. Even Ritsuka's bankai can't do anything to my mist. Because the more you repel the mist, the more it comes out."

"That's why he knocked out Hinamori first," Rangiku pointed out. "She is the only one who can use fire to light her way through the mist, while Renji can also do that because of his messed up kidou."

"Ritsuka, how do you deal with this?!" Ichigo asked the one from the future. "Everyone, don't attack if you don't know where you are aiming! The last thing we need is our attacks to be directed to one another.”

"Evaporate the water in the air! I can do nothing about it!" Ritsuka answered.

They can use kidou, but they don't know where to aim. They can't aim above us because they are inside a cave. Unless there's something they can do something about the water, they might need someone to bail them out.

"There's no way you can see your way," Daiki darkly laughed. "That is unless you'll be able to evaporate the water on the air. Why don't you call your grandfather for help, Gin-san?"

"Soutaicho can't come here," that's when they heard a new voice. "I came as a proxy."

An unfamiliar reiatsu was present.

"Netsu o ataeru, Hinomiko!" (2) they heard someone said. "Kika neppa nami." (3)

Then they felt a very hot heat wave, and as the water in the mist started to evaporate, they saw a figure of a girl not older than 13 wearing a white and red shihakusho standing with a beautiful red spear. She has red brown hair and dark gray eyes.

"Shizuka?!" Daiki and Ritsuka exclaimed in unison. "You came here, too?!"

Byakuya looked around to see Renji and Hinamori lying unconscious. He went to them while carrying the present Ritsuka. The Ritsuka from the future went to the mysterious girl.

"What's with that reaction, Tenth Division Third Seat-san?" the girl smiled. "I just saved you all."

"Tch," Daiki glared at the girl. "How the hell did you come here? You're not even in Gotei 13 yet!"

"I got worried," the girl replied honestly. "When it comes to zanpakto abilities, she can't stand against you since she can't see."

"You sneaked in to the Twelfth Division to get a time machine, didn't you?" Ritsuka asked in worry. "No one knows you went here, am I right?"

"Bingo! I knocked out Kir- uh, Izumo-san who was the one Hitsugaya-taicho originally sent. I got worried!" the girl pouted.

"That's not the point, Shizuka. You are not even a member of the Gotei 13, yet!" Ritsuka pointed out. "You are not even an academy student! Your father will have my head and taicho's if he finds out about this!"

"He won't! Let's get it over fast!" the girl argued. "Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho will be joining us later and I asked them to bring some water so everybody hang on. I'm only here to support you against his mist."

"That girl," Rangiku heard Rinka talked. "She's like me. Who in the world is she?"

"You're right. But don't go raise your blade against him," Ritsuka told her as she turns her blade to Daiki.

Hitsugaya-taicho, Ichigo and Gin are getting ready to attack as well but the girl stop them.

"I would appreciate it very much if you don't interfere," she told the three. "This is her mission. She can defeat Watanabe-fukutaicho."

Daiki chuckled darkly.

"She can defeat me?" he mocked. "I'm the strongest shinigami next to Ichimaru Shirohi of the First Division."

"That's what you have been bragging?" Ritsuka mocked him as well. "Rinka and I weren't able to attend that contest since we were assigned to a secret mission by the head captain. And that contest was only for Gotei 13 squads' members. Shizuka can defeat you anytime, and so can I."

They raised their zanpaktos and glared at each other. The tension between them made Rangiku think that these two must be related somehow. She's just not sure what kind of connection they share but depending on how they knew each other, they are close. As the two get ready to attack, they saw the Shizuka girl shunpoed towards Gin and healed him using kido.

"Really?" then they witness Daiki shunpoed towards her. "Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi."

"Ritsuka!"

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

"Ritsuka!"

We watched as the girl collapsed on the floor.

"You, bastard!" the other girl growled. "You're going to pay fo-"

"I don't think so," Daiki cut her off and went to Ritsuka. "Didn't Ritsuka tell you not to raise your blade against me?"

He picked the unconscious girl and threatened to cut her throat. The girl glared at her.

"I know that you won't be able to disobey her," Daiki smirked. "You're not really a good girl, Shizuka, but you can't disobey the Third Seat of the Tenth Division in our time."

"Ikorose, Shinsou," I heard Ichimaru said and extended his blade towards Daiki.

He was caught off guard for a second and Ichimaru used it to get the girl from his arms. He gave the girl to Kuchiki who was with Hinamori, Abarai, and the present-Ritsuka. The other girl from the future also moved to them as Abarai wake up. I took my stance and Kurosaki did the same. We're bringing this bastard down.

"Sōten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" I called out and attacked him.

He dodged my attacks easily, and so are Kurosaki's attacks. Ichimaru joined us but there wasn't any difference.

"Getsuga tensho!" Kurosaki yelled, but he still missed. "Damn it!"

"Your future selves can't even beat me," he smirked at us. "What makes you think you can take me on right now?"

"Matsumoto! Kuchiki! Abarai!" I called out to them. "Get the others out of here!"

The other girl from the future, Shizuka I think and Rinka looked at me in hesitation.

"You two, go with them!" I shouted at them. "We'll be fine! We’ll catch up with you."

Matsumoto and Kuchiki lead them out while carrying Shirohi and the Future-Ritsuka respectively. Abarai was carrying Hinamori, while Shizuka and Rinka are carrying the present-Ritsuka.

"You think I will let them escape?" Daiki said as he raised his blade towards the exit. "Kiri no Kabe." (4)

Shizuka let Rinka carry the present-Ritsuka and take her stance and released her shikai, "Netsu o ataeru, Hinomiko!"

"Kaen hōsha-ki," (5) and fire was turned to the mist. "You are forgetting me, Watanabe-fukutaicho. So long as I'm here, your mist won't work."

The attack was strong or hot enough to evaporate the mist that covered the exit. They started getting out as Ichimaru, Kurosaki, and I held Daiki off their track.

"Getsuga tensho!" Kurosaki attacked again.

"What do you really want from my grandson?" Ichimaru asked Daiki as their zanpaktos clash with each other. "The Future-Ritsuka said that you didn't make him to go with you for your father. What are you planning, Daiki?"

"Of course, I'm not planning to revive my father! I thought you knew Shirohi's ability, Gin-san. You know that it's only limited for non-living things," he mocked him. "You should have known that there was no way Shirohi can actually revive Aizen!"

"Then what is it that you want?!" Ichimaru growled. "You even went and uncovered facts that should have been forgotten and should not be taken to the surface anymore. You even included my mother who is already resting for how many centuries now!"

"I want the Hōgyoku," he answered with a smirk. "Shirohi can make it appear, right? His bankai abilities can make anything appear or disappear as long as the thing exists or used to exist: Hōgyoku existed. And I'm going to used it better than my father did."

Kurosaki glared at what Daiki said.

"Hōgyoku?" he muttered darkly. "You are going to make most people suffer again with that thing? Getsuga tensho!"

His attack was more powerful than usual. He managed to have Daiki hurt and on defense.

"Tch! Now I'm pissed! You already have Shirohi, what else do you want? Imbeciles, we could fight here all day and you three still won't have a chance against me," Daiki glared at us. "Bakudo #63, Sajou Sabaku!"

My eyes widened as I was binded by a thick rope.

"Bakudō #73, Tozanshō," as he said that, Kurosaki was trapped.

"What the fuck is this?" Kurosaki growled. "Let me out!"

Ichimaru was the last one who can move among us three. I was certain that he would trap him as well but my eyes widened at the next spell he used.

"Hadō #91. Senjū Kōten Taihō!"

"Toushiro!" I heard Kurosaki called out.

I couldn't move as the attack was coming at me. Then, I felt someone roughly pushed me out of the way which made him take the attack.

Ichimaru.

"Ichimaru!" Kurosaki and I called out but he slowly collapsed on the floor while looking at me.

"It's a good thing yo-you're alright," he smiled in relief as I saw him fainted.

Did he just save me? He just pushed me out of the way so I will not be hit by that kidou spell. Why would he do that? Would it really matter to him if I get knocked out unconscious? Then, a lot of emotions came on me. They are spinning on my chest and on my head as I unconsciously lose control of my reiatsu.

_“Calm down, Master! You'll burst out!"_

I heard Hyourinmaru called.

"I knew he was going to save you," I heard Daiki spoke to me. "He's your father, after all. With that said, I no longer need to bind him. He will always save you from attacks like those."

I glared at him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, do you know where your parents got your name?"

_“Master, please calm down."_

I heard Hyourinmaru again and I decided to listen to him. I calmed myself as I struggle to break free.

"Tora and Juushiro. Matsumoto-fukutaicho combined the names of Gin-san's parents," Daiki continued his story. "Do you know where Karin got the twins' names?"

"Why don't you shut up?" I growled.

Juushiro?

"Well, Rinka's name came from her name, she switched the two syllables. As for Shirohi," he looked at me mockingly. "She got that from your name, Toushiro Hitsugaya. She got the "Shiro" from your first name and added the "Hi" from Hitsugaya. Shirohi. But you know, that's not your family name supposedly. You're a Yamamoto, like Gin and his mother. It should have been Ukitake but his parents weren't married."

My eyes widened at what he revealed. Seriously? Ukitake?! He is Ichimaru's father?!

"If you know all about my history, then can I ask why is my family name Hitsugaya?" I wanted to keep him occupied as I break through the ropes.

"Do you actually believe that the only one who knew about the truth about your identity is Gin-san?" his question made me wonder. "Ne, Hitsugaya-taicho, you never visited your grandmother with Matsumoto-fukutaicho, have you? You never had them meet each other in your presence."

"What's that got to do with me being named Hitsugaya?" the damned rope is too strong to break though.

Freeing myself is a lot harder than I thought.

"Your grandmother is aware of your identity," I froze at what he said. "Did you really think that Gin-san will leave you to a random stranger? He went and left you to his wife's mother."

W-what?

"The grandmother you grew up with is indeed your real grandmother. She was Matsumoto Rangiku's mother when they were still alive," I looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Gin-san tried so hard to find her. She was supposed to be the wedding anniversary gift he'll give to his wife. Gin-san made sure that your granny's memories returned. They were supposed to meet, but Aizen happened. Gin-san was forced to erase all memories regarding their relationship and you to protect the two of you from my father. But he didn't erase your granny's memories, and he had her look after you in his place. Your grandmother agreed, but under the condition that she will tell you the truth the day you show up to your former house with Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Fortunately for him, you never did that. That's why the secret was still kept until I revealed it. Hitsugaya was your grandmother’s maiden name and that was Gin-san used as you last name so Aizen won’t be able to locate you.”

Granny knew the truth regarding who I really was? She didn't pick me up on the forest?

"Haven't you even wondered where your granny gets the money to feed you and Hinamori-taicho?" he looked at me and realized his mistake. "Fukutaicho, I mean. Man, this is confusing. Anyway, Gin-san has been a father for you in a sense, considering that he had been sending money to your grandmother for your expenses."

Granny lied to me? She said she got the money because she was working for someone at Seireitei.

_"Don't believe all he is saying, master. He could be lying."_

"Kageoni," we heard someone said and I saw Daiki got stabbed.

I saw a silhouette that knocked him out.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" I saw a long white haired man ran into me. "Kyouraku, get Ichigo-kun out! Where is Ichimaru?"

"Ukitake?" he released me from the ropes. "Where are the others?"

"They are at the shore with Urahara," he answered. "Where's Ichi-"

His eyes widened as he saw Ichimaru's unconscious body.

"Let's get out of here," he told me. "I'll carry him."

I saw Kyouraku and Kurosaki carried Daiki.

"He's alive," Ukitake told me. "We need to follow the order of the future you. We have to capture him alive."

* * *

**Karin's POV**

_"Is this yours? That was dangerous. Be more careful."_

_"How long are you going to keep thinking that?! I'm not an elementary student!"_

_"I can't do that! Your brother will have my head if I did! And that's against some of our policies!"_

_"So you're just going to let me walk around and attract all hollows?!"_ _I gave him my deadliest glare. "I don't want to endanger my family and friends, anymore!"_

_"You learn faster than your brother," Urahara-san commented. "If you keep this pace up, and you and Hitsugaya-taicho will not need my training grounds anymore."_

_"You've been teaching her what?! Toushiro, you bastard! And why does your lessons have to be at night?!"_

_"I love you, Karin,"_ _I froze when I heard what he said, where I responded a smile._

_"Is that so? Then goodbye, Karin. I hate you."_

_"I cannot really say what you did was right," Dad told me with a sigh. "But I'm proud of you for doing what you think is right."_

_"I saw him earlier," Ichi-nii informed me. "He didn't talk to me, but he didn't seem well. That got me thinking, Karin. If he's that bad, are you really okay with this arrangement? Please tell me the truth, Karin."_

_"They're beautiful,"_ _I smiled in satisfaction as I carried two gifts in my arms. "Rinka, Shirohi."_

 _"They are so cute, Karin-chan!"_ _Yuzu squealed. "You looked like Rinka, and Shirohi looks like him with black hair."_

 _"What is going on over there, Karin?"_ _Ichi-nii worriedly asked. "Where are you three?"_

_"What in the world?" the silver-haired man frowned in shock. "Are they baby shinigamis?"_

_"You were alive?" Ichi-nii asked the man._

_"They are his children?" he looked at me with a tint of sadness on his expression. "You should've told him about them. He would have found a way to compromise. I'm sure he does not want them to grow up like he did."_

_"Mama! Shirohi won't call me "Nee-chan"! He's so rude!"_

_"You're just older by few minutes, Rinka!"_

_"Why must I try to be some kind of father to them?"_ _he asked me furiously. "They are not mine. It's not my fault you whored around too early!"_

_"I'm gonna kill you bastard!" Rinka furiously exclaimed._

_"You're dead!" Ichi-nii threatened._

_"Karin-san!"_ _Afro-san was standing nearby, scared. "Kurosaki-san and the others are coming. Are you sure you won't wait for them?"_

I opened my eyes and noticed I was on some kind of a hospital. I groaned as I try to get up but my body was too painful to oblige. I remember everything about my past life, but I can't seem to remember how I got here. Haru-baachan and I was just eating then after that is just pure black out. What happened? And where am I?

"Karin!" I looked at the person who called me and familiar purple eyes were on sight. "Are you alright? Do you remember me? Do you remember what happened?"

"Rukia-nee?" I asked the woman to make sure. "Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Haru-baachan? Ichi-nii? Gin-san? And how about my twins?"

"You're in Seireitei, and Haru-baachan is on the other room. But don't worry, she's fine,” she responded. “Don’t you remember what happened earlier?"

"All I can recall is that Haru-baachan and I were just eating breakfast then I blacked out. When I woke up, I'm here. And I remember everything about my life in World of the Living," I answered. "What happened?"

Rukia-nee sighed.

"I'll tell you later," she responded with a sigh. "I need to report your condition to Unohana-taicho. Ikkaku and Yumichika will be here, they are outside. I'll have them come in. I'll see you later."

As she walked out the door, two familiar shinigamis ran into me.

"Karin-chan!" Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san exclaimed. "We missed you!"

They help me got up, and gave me a glass of water.

"Ikkaku-san, Yumichika-san, where's Ichi-nii, Gin-san, and the twins?"

"Kuchiki didn't tell you?" Ikkaku-san frowned.

"She said she'll tell me later because she still needs to report my condition to Unohana-taicho," I responded.

"Then wait for her," Yumichika-san told me. "Unohana-taicho will be checking on you before that."

"Where exactly am I?" I asked the two.

"Seireitei, Fourth Division's hospital," Ikkaku-san answered. "We taught you about this place, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. We're in the middle of Third and Fifth, right?" I asked in assurance and they nodded. "But what about your division? Aren't you supposed to be officers?"

"Ichigo asked Soutaicho to have us three look after you," Ikkaku-san replied.

"Just tell me where they are, Ikkaku-san, please," I plead. "I'm guessing you'll have me bedridden. At least tell me why they aren't here."

"Karin-chan," Yumichika-san called out. "They are all fine. They will be here when you are all well, including Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Something did happen," I mumbled.

"I don't think your condition will permit you to be hard-headed," Yumichika-san added. "Just recover, Karin-chan."

Then, a woman with black braided hair entered the room with Rukia-nee. She was wearing a haori so she must be a captain like Toushiro.

Toushiro. Did he find out about the twins? If he did, what was his reaction? Is he mad at me? Did he not accept the twins? And how are the twins around him? Do they find him or even Rangiku-san awkward?

I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard the woman speak.

"I see you are up," the woman gave me a smile. "My name's Unohana Retsu. Please call me Unohana-taicho. I am the Fourth Division's current captain. How are you feeling, Kurosaki Karin-san?"

"I'm a little achy all over," I answered truthfully.

I wanted to act strong but something's telling me that I can't go lying about my condition to this woman.

"I see," she nodded as she handed me a glass of liquid. "Drink this to relieve your pain. It will knock you out until you recover. You have to rest until then. I'll have my seventh seat officer to check you up every two hours. I know that you might have a lot of questions, but I'm afraid that it will have to wait until you are fully recovered."

I didn't hesitate to agree since I had no choice. I drank the liquid, and just moments later, I felt my body numbed and my eyes got heavier.

I hope they are all fine, wherever they may be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Mousou o Hiromeru, Kiri no Gen'ei! = Spread delusions, Phantom of the Mist! Daiki's shikai.
> 
> (2) Netsu o ataeru, Hinomiko!= Bestow heat, Flame Priestess!
> 
> (3) Kika neppa nami = Vaporizing heat wave.
> 
> (4) Kiri no Kabe = Wall of Mist.
> 
> (5) Kaen hōsha-ki = Flamethrower


	9. Reaching Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempts to reach out to the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 9: Reaching Out**

**No One's POV**

All of them met at the shore after securing Daiki and Gin. They were with Keisuke and Tessai who came with the two other Shinigami captains for back up.

"Daddy!" Rinka ran to Juushiro who was carrying her grandfather. "What happened to him, Taicho?"

"Your Granddad and Orihime-chan are already at your house, Rinka-chan. Let's go there first so they could be treated while we talk," Keisuke suggested. "It's nearer than my shop."

They all ride Keisuke’s invention and landed on the rooftop of their condominium building. When they got to the unit, they saw a number of people they are not expecting to see who are Uryuu, Ryuuken, Chad, Tatsuki, Ururu, Jinta, and Yuzu.

"Gin-san! Shirohi-kun!" Orihime worriedly called out to them. "What in the world happened?"

"I'll heal the children," Ryuuken announced as they all got inside. "Get Shirohi's body first."

"We'll tend Gin-san, Momo-san, and the man and woman who was with you," Isshin told them as Tessai agreed. "Orihime-chan, treat their wounds. Yuzu, come assist us."

"Hai!"

"Oh, and I suggest wearing your gigais," Isshin advised to the shinigamis who obliged. "We brought them over."

They went to the living room at the indoor pool room to heal the wounded. Renji, Ichigo, Chad, Jinta, and Uryuu helped at carrying the bodies, while Shizuka went with Isshin and Tessai.

At the living room, Tatsuki and Ururu was serving teas for Keisuke, Rangiku, Rinka and the captains. Orihime started healing Byakuya and Toushiro's wounds as she had them relaxed in the couch.

"Can you answer my question now, Ukitake-taicho?" Rinka asked the man, breaking the silence between them. "How come Daddy got hurt badly?"

But instead of an answer, Juushiro looked at the other white-haired captain on the room in question. Since Gin was already unconscious when they arrived, Juushiro was also curious on how he got hurt.

"I'm betting he doesn't know, Rinka-chan," Shunsui answered for him. "He was already unconscious when we got there. Perhaps the best one to ask was the one who was there before we were."

They all looked at the Tenth Division Captain. Toushiro do not know why, but the right words can't seem to leave his lips. He couldn't say that Gin saved him. He couldn't say he took a direct hit for him. He just looked down, tensed.

"Taicho?" Rangiku asked worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

She noticed something was up about her captain the moment they arrived at the shore earlier. He was distracted, and his mind was full of unsorted thoughts.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Rinka burst out at him which made everybody flinch a little. "I don't know what is going on with you right now, but what happened to Daddy? At least answer the question!"

"Rinka-chan, it's not nice to shout at someone older than you," Keisuke pointed out with a teasing tone. "Especially if that someone is your father."

Rinka glared at him which made the shop owner sank into his seat.

"He got attacked by a high level kido spell," was only the words that came out of the youngest captain's mouth.

Unfortunately for him, his answer made them wonder more about what happened. They all know Gin somehow and he was not the type to take hits like a high level kido. Ichimaru Gin is without a doubt one of the most agile shinigamis. He can dodge those easily.

"If it was that simple, I'm sure Daddy could've dodged it," Rinka scoffed at the answer she gained from the chibi-taicho. "How come he didn't dodge it?"

Toushiro looked at the girl who was questioning him. It was the first time he looked at her like that after his doubts about being her father left him.

"Well?"

Toushiro was about to answer but they heard the doorbell rang.

"Are you still expecting someone?" Juushiro asked Keisuke who shook his head.

"I'll get it," Rinka announced.

She went to open the door to find a brunette guy with dark eyes. Rinka's anger instantly rose and glared at the man.

"What the heck are you doing here?!"

The man standing at the door only looked down. Toushiro heard the outburst of the youngest Ichimaru so he went to check what was held Rinka at the door.

"Moria Sai," Rinka hissed the man's name.

"I came to apologize," the man murmured. "To all of you. Though I know it's too late."

"Apologize? Are you kidding me?" Rinka sarcastically asked the man. "Can your apology heal the wounds you inflicted on my mother? You gotta be kidding me. Get lo-"

"Moria?" Toushiro asked as he saw the man talking to Rinka. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that's my line, Hitsugaya," the man growled. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Rinka asked in confusion, forgetting her hatred for the man for a moment.

Toushiro recognized the man, alright. He was one of the reasons why Karin needed him when she was in elementary.

"He was the one who always saved your mother's soccer team back when she was in elementary," Sai answered as he glared at his former rival in soccer.

"And you were the leader of that middle school team of bastards who always bully them," Toushiro glared back. "I am going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the boyfriend of Rinka's moth-" Sai was cut off when Rinka slapped her.

"As if you even considered mama as your girlfriend!" Rinka snapped at him as a dark aura started appearing around Toushiro. "You enslaved her!"

"He hurt Karin?" Toushiro darkly asked Rinka which made the two shiver in cold and fear. "Are you the reason she died?!"

"Don't frame me things! I did hurt her, but I was not the reason she died!" the man defended. "She broke up with me months before, and I came here to apologize! What about you, what are you doing here? Aren't you a little late to save her? She died a mon-"

Toushiro cut him off with a punch.

"Get lost before I kill you," Toushiro threatened.

"We should've done that in the first place," Rinka added as she continued eyeing her mother’s ex-boyfriend. "If it weren't for your disability."

The man was shocked at what Rinka said.

"You knew abo-" he was cut off once again.

"About you losing your sense of sight?" Rinka mockingly asked. "Why do you think you're still alive? Because we thought you living without seeing is more torture than death."

"Rinka, I really came to apologize," Sai told her as he tried to reach out to the girl but was blocked by Toushiro who gave him a death glare.

"As if I'm gonna let you touch any of my girls again," the chibi-taicho stated in a dark tone that made Rinka froze. 

_'Did he just say my girls?'_ she thought.

"My girls?" Sai asked in confusion. "What the heck are you talking about, Hitsugaya? Rinka and Karin can't possibly be yours."

"They are mine," the captain smirked darkly at his rival. "That's my ex-girlfriend and daughter you are talking about. I'm telling you one more time, Moria. Get lost and stay away from my daughter, and my son."

Both Sai and Rinka's eyes widened at what Toushiro said. Sai looked at Rinka for confirmation.

"You heard my father, Sai-san," Rinka managed to speak. "Get lost."

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

Hitsugaya-taicho and Rinka came back from answering the door silently. Both of them seemed to be lost in thoughts. I looked at them worriedly but they didn’t even notice our concern looks.

"Did something happen?" Orihime asked them which made them jumpy.

"N-nothing!" Rinka managed to squeak.

"Who was at the door?" I asked which made them flinched.

"It was mama's ex-boyfriend," Rinka answered which gained the attention of all of us, except for Hitsugaya-taicho.

Wait a minute, ex-boyfriend? Is it the same guy the twins told me about?

"What did he come here for?" I was a little surprised when I heard Orihime asked in a serious tone. “He got guts on showing up after what he did.”

I never saw Orihime-chan looked furious until now. That guy must have really been bad news.

"He wanted to apologize," Rinka mumbled.

"Who is this guy you are talking about?" Ukitake-taicho asked.

"Moria Sai," I was shocked once again when it was Hitsugaya-taicho who answered. "Someone who used to bully Karin when she was still in elementary."

"That was around when you two just met each other, right?" Urahara asked which he nodded. "Back when the Arrancars are still threats."

"So, you did know mama," I heard Rinka whispered. "I'm going to see how the others are doing."

Rinka then ran to the stairs, as if she was running away from something.

_"Or someone. Something must've happened between her and Hitsugaya-taicho."_

I can't help but think Haineko is right.

"I think we better head back to Soul Society to report," Kyoraku-taicho told to Kuchiki-taicho. "Ukitake can stay with them."

The two other captains agreed.

"Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-taicho should stay, too," Urahara suggested. "I will accompany you back. Orihime-san, Ururu, get the beddings ready for all. Arisawa-san, start preparing dinner. I'll help you when I come back."

"Hai," the three exited which made the six of us left.

"What would you like for dinner?" the woman, Tatsuki, I think asked us.

"Anything will do," Hitsugaya-taicho answered for us. "Where's the kitchen? I'll help you. Matsumoto, go help them with the beddings."

"I'll go see how the others are doing, then," Ukitake-taicho told us as he leads us to the second floor.

We went up the stairs to the room to which I remember was Karin's.

"How many will we need?" Orihime asked. "Ururu-chan?"

"Let's exclude the injured, Rinka and the other girl (Shizuka) will occupy their room, I'll stay at Karin's room with Arisawa-san, and both of you will occupy Gin-san's bed so we, women won't need beddings. Yuzu-chan and Jinta-kun will not stay with Sado-san, Uryuu-san, and Urahara-san. The three healers will stay at where their patients are which means we need three more bedding for that room. The two captains, Berry-san, and the freeloader are the only ones left. Where will we place their beddings?" Ururu answered. "Shall we prepare the beddings in the living room downstairs?"

"I think Gin-san's room is big enough to accommodate all four of them," Orihime disagreed. "Let's not have someone downstairs."

"Will Gin be okay with it?" they turned to me for the question I asked. "I mean, we stayed here when we were given a short vacation, and he insisted for the men to stay downstairs."

"Oh, that time," Orihime said in realization since we saw her then. "That was probably because you were with the lieutenants and he wasn't with you. He was just preventing himself to have some jealous thoughts. Besides, he can't do anything about it now since he's unconscious."

I said nothing and help them with the beddings. We first put them where the injured where.

"Where's Rinka?" I asked them and they all looked at me in confusion. "She said she'll be here with you guys."

"She is probably in her room if she's not here or downstairs," the younger Kurosaki twin answered. "Where's Tatsuki-chan?"

"She's preparing dinner with Toushiro-kun, Yuzu-chan," Orihime answered.

"I'll go help them since I'm done here," Yuzu said as she gets up. "Let's go, Jinta-kun."

The boy nodded as they got out of the room.

"Orihime-chan, Ichigo and Renji are still wounded, do you think you can heal them?" Shiba-taicho requested. "Or are you busy?"

"We're preparing the beddings to Gin-san's room for the captains, Kurosaki-kun, and Abarai-kun to sleep in," she answered.

"Ishida and I will help them," Sado volunteered. "You heal the two."

"Okay," Orihime agreed.

Ishida, Sado, Ururu and I went back to Karin's room for the beddings. We went to set them in Gin's room. When we were done, we went to eat dinner except for Tessai-san who were looking after the injured bodies.

"How long will it take for them to wake up?" Shizuka asked the healers.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho and the other man will wake up anytime," Shiba-taicho answered her question. "As for the woman and Gin-san, they might stay unconscious longer compared to the two since they have serious injuries."

"Shirohi will wake up when he will recover more than half of his original energy," Ryuuken-san answered. "The girl will wake up anytime but since we might prefer for Shirohi to wake up before her, I gave her sleeping shots. By the way, who are you?"

"I don't think I can reveal who I am," she sheepishly answered. "But you can call me by my name Shizuka. I'm 54 years from the future like the man and woman who are injured."

"From the future? The three of you?" the younger Ishida asked which made her nod.

"Daiki-san caused trouble at this time line which made Hitsugaya-taicho from my time line to send Ok-Ritsuka-san. I got worried so I sneaked in the Twelfth to get here," she answered vaguely.

"Why are you at Seireitei?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked the girl. "I remember Ritsuka saying that you are not part of the Gotei 13 yet, or a student at the academy."

"Let’s just say I have strong connections to Gotei 13,” Shizuka answered vaguely again with a smile. "The exact information is classified.”

"You sneaked in Twelfth to get in here?" Ukitake-taicho asked the girl who nodded. "Doesn't that mean that if they found out you came here; won’t they send somebody to fetch you?"

"Oh, shoot," the girl turned pale in realization. "My father's going to kill them for letting it happen!"

"You better get back, don't you think?" Tatsuki suggested to the girl. "You must be someone important."

"I wanna get back with Daiki-san and Ritsuka-san," Shizuka shook her head. "I guess I will just pray that they won't find out until we've gone back, or they won't send someone."

We continued chatting as we eat. However, Rinka was unusually quiet. I got to talk to her later. Yuzu-chan, Jinta, Urahara, Sado and Ishida left after dinner. We washed up and preparing for bed when I saw Rinka going to the veranda.

"Rinka?" I called out to her and she looked at me.

That was the only time I realized I'm alone with her. This is the first time that I am alone with my granddaughter after I found out the truth.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked the girl. "Did something happen earlier with that Moria guy?"

I saw her flinched a little at my question which made me worry.

"Did he hurt you?" I put my hands to her shoulders started looking for some injuries if there's any.

It was then that I noticed she was just looking at the floor.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I saw her flinched at what I said as she looked up to me with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Why are you two acting like this?" she asked me with a bitter tone.

"Two?” I asked back in confusion. “Acting like what?"

"This! Like we're all happy family!" she snapped at me as she gave me a sharp look. "We are not!"

"Rinka, Sweet-" "Save it! Also, don’t you dare call me that! Don't go acting like you care for me more than a bodyguard should! The same goes for your captain! Tell him not to go acting as if he's my father!"

My eyes widened at what she stated.

"Just because now that you know that we're blood related, doesn't mean you two can go ahead and act like you have always been there for Shirohi and I!"

I felt my chest tightened at what she just burst out but I tried to reach out again. I knew that I have a lot of shortcomings and I am not really qualified to be her grandmother. But even so, I can’t give up on her. I won’t give up on her, or on Shirohi for the same matter.

"Rinka, right from the start, I do care for you more than a bodyguard should because I never treated myself as one," I responded calmly. "I am your grandfather's childhood friend. Of course, I will take care of you two. Regardless of our relationship, he did save me and I owe him my life. That’s why I took care of you a lot."

She gave me a glare as she released herself from my touch.

"Just because you're my grandfather’s wife, doesn't mean you can go acting like my grandmother," she coldly stated and turned her back at me. "And as for you, you are not my father just because you are my grandfather's son."

It was then that I noticed the presence of Hitsugaya-taicho who is in front of her. He looked pretty shocked and sad because of what Rinka told him.

"We survived without the two of you," Rinka spat at us. "We won't have any problems in doing that again."

She walked in to the unit with heavy steps after that. I could feel the corners of eyes heating up so I looked up. I can’t cry now. At least, not this very moment.

"I guess we going to have to work for her," we turned to the one who talked to find Ukitake-taicho sighing. "Just as we are in shocked in finding out the truth, she's also in shocked that we found out about the truth."

"Among the two, Rinka is actually harder to please," we turned to the new voice that appeared. "You need to show her you are serious about them. Gin spoiled her so bad that her standards are actually pretty high. I once confronted Gin because of what he’s doing, but he just said he couldn’t help it."

"Shiba-taicho," Hitsugaya-taicho whispered but he turned his head away from him.

"Are you being shy to me, Toushiro-kun?" our former taicho teased him. "I do remember saying I will hook you up with my future daughter. Shouldn't you call me "father" now?"

"W-what are you saying?!" Hitsugaya-taicho retorted with a small tint of red in his face. "You should be angry with me. I got Karin pre-"

"Pregnant? I knew what you and Karin have. I wasn't surprise," we all looked at him for what he said. "You made her happy and I was glad that I knew that someone who is giving a meaning to her life. I never hated you. As a matter of fact, it is you who have the right to be angry at me."

"What do you mean?" Ukitake-taicho asked the former captain.

"Karin pushed Toushiro away after finding out about her pregnancy. And that was because she found out what happened to me," my eyes widened at what he revealed. "She was afraid that the higher ups will exile you from your work and that Soul Society will lose one Gotei 13 captain again because of a human. She didn't want you to sacrifice the life you have been living and the position you worked hard for getting wasted."

“What do you mean by she pushed me away after finding out what happened to you?” Hitsugaya-taicho asked Shiba-taicho in confusion and shocked. "Does that mean she already knew she was pregnant that last night when she rejected me before I could even ask her to be with me?"

"She actually found out the day before," Shiba-taicho answered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**Juushiro's POV**

"She actually found out the day before," Isshin answered. "I'm sorry."

"So, that's why she was acting too cold," I eyed Hitsugaya-taicho as he murmured. "I knew something was up that night. She already decided to keep this from me the moment she found out. What the hell, I can't even stand next to them right now and they don’t seem to like me."

"Are you blaming Karin?" Isshin asked.

"No, I understand why she chose to hide it from me," we were taken back by his reply. "There's no one to blame but myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I did not give her enough assurance that I am ready for such commitment," he started to confess. "And as I was assigned with the twins, I actually had the feeling that Karin's their mother, and if that was true, I was certain I am their father. But I kept on denying it."

"Because that would mean you are Gin's son," Isshin concluded. "Gin knew how much you hate him. That's why he never even thought about going back to Soul Society after the war. Because even with all that happened, he is still your father, Toushiro-kun. And there's nothing more painful for a parent than to be hated by his or her child. Well, that was until the twins happened.”

“How did Karin-chan found out the truth about Gin?” we looked at Matsumoto who asked Isshin.

“Gin slipped it out,” Isshin responded with a smile. “Karin was so curious where did Rinka inherited her eyes. None of us have baby blue eyes, and she was sure Toushiro’s eyes were teal. When Gin told Karin that she shouldn’t have keep them away from their father since their father wouldn’t want them to be raised like he did, my daughter realized he is somehow connected to him. And the first time he carried Rinka, he accidentally commented how the baby girl got the eyes of his wife and Karin overheard him.”

After his explanation, silence embraced us again. I have many thoughts in my mind and I can’t help but be confuse on what to do first.

“What are your plans now?" Isshin asked us after a minute of being quiet.

We looked at each other, but looked away. Suddenly, we felt the presence of a hollow, and Hitsugaya-taicho volunteered to go. Matsumoto followed him, leaving me alone with Isshin.

"Looks like the both of them still do not have resolutions," Isshin concluded with a sigh and I couldn’t help but agree. "Considering how complicated things are, this will definitely take time. How about you? What's your resolve?"

He looked at me.

"I don't think I have something that I can consider it as a resolve just yet," I answered honestly. "I lacked as a parent. I lacked as a lover. And I can't make up for those things now. I couldn't even call him my son, since I realized how useless I am as a father. All what I decided to do is to show him that he's not alone. But I don't think that's enough."

I saw him pursed his lips and responded, "You blamed Tora-san, didn't you?"

"You know about her?" I asked him for I was a little shocked how he knew about my late lover.

"Just a little," he responded. "Shirohi's bankai can do many things: including projecting someone's memories to another person. But that was a dangerous technique because it requires him to drain the reiatsu of both people. Gin and I tried it once. He showed me his memories. I was actually taken back that moment since she looked a lot like my former Third Seat."

“She was indeed good looking,” I whispered. “I honestly don’t think I can ever look at Hitsugaya-taicho the way I used to look at him again. I can’t still believe that he is my grandson, but it’s true.”

“I know what you mean,” Isshin commented. “I was beyond shocked when we found out the truth about Gin. To be honest, Ichigo planned to reach out to Toushiro-kun the moment he saw his sister struggling in raising the twins, regardless of what Karin thinks. But since they bumped into Gin, Karin gained someone who could help her in raising the two of them.”

"Thank you," he turned to me with a questioning look. "For looking after Gin."

"Well, he was the one who moved in and take care of the three of them," he shook his head as reply. "Karin found out about the truth, that's why she asked for him to stay with them. He was thankful to my daughter. He taught the twins about shinigami arts, and have Karin reiatsu on check. Gin did more things for them than I did. I was just thankful that someone was there for them."

" You didn't live with your daughter?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Karin is hard-headed and stubborn, a very independent person," he replied with a sigh as he recalled what kind of an amazing person his daughter was. "She didn't want to depend on me so she refused our offer for them to live in the clinic. I barely convinced her that I will shoulder their former apartment, you know? That daughter of mine doesn't like the feeling of her burdening someone."

"Isshin," I looked at him. "After all that had happened, what do you think I can still do for my son?"

"Good question, but only you can answer that," he gave me a sad smile. “I think you should go to sleep. Your health is not on top shape in the first place. Don’t force yourself.”

I nodded as I walked in the unit. I made my way upstairs and saw Orihime-chan. She greeted me with a smile and I greeted her back.

“Your futon is at Gin-san’s room,” she pointed at the door. “Please go to sleep, Taicho.”

“Thank you,” I nodded at her and went to enter the room.

I entered the room and I was amazed on how wide and fully furnished it was. Four futons were laid, and Ichigo-kun and Abarai-fukutaicho are occupying two of them. They were already sleeping. I went to an empty futon and laid there as well.

I guess I should sleep now.

* * *

**Shirohi's POV**

I immediately know I was on our house, in our living room in front of our indoor pool, when I opened my eyes. I tried getting up, and saw five other unconscious people beside me: Asano, Daddy, Hinamori-fukutaicho, the Daiki from the future, and the Asano from the future. What happened after Rinka knocked me out? I looked at the other side of the room to find Granddad, Tessai-san, and Ryuuken-san sleeping in separate futons. They must've healed us. I looked at the time and saw 2:27 am. I got out of the futon to realize I was on my body, and went outside.

"You're awake?" I turned around to see an unexpected person behind me. "How are you feeling?"

"Ukitake-taicho?" I asked in disbelief. "Since when are you here? I didn't see you earlier."

"You were already unconscious when we got there," he smiled at me. "Do you need anything? You seemed so weak earlier. Are you sure you should be moving around?"

"I was going to move to our room," I answered but he shook his head.

"Shizuka's occupying your bed," he responded.

Shizuka?

"Who's Shizuka?" I asked him again.

"Oh, you didn't meet her earlier?" he asked me and I shook my head. "She is another person who came from the future. According to them, she was the one who saved you guys against Daiki's mist."

"Oh, I guess that happened after Rinka knocked me out," he gave me a confused look. "It was Rinka who knocked me out. I was still trying hard to stay awake earlier, but Rinka knocked me out for me to rest."

"She did the right thing," we turned to the one who came to us. "Seriously saying, Shirohi-kun, you should listen to your sister sometimes. She's still older than you, even if it's just for a few minutes. You know you could've been knocked out for at least a week to recover if you use all your reiryoku. What were you thinking, Shirohi-kun? I'm pretty sure even Seiryuu is worried of you."

"Granddad," I called out. "Did I worry you guys? I'm sorry. It's just that Asano is one of the people I wish to protect. Speaking of her, how is she doing?"

"She's doing better than you," I felt relief when I heard that. "Ryuuken gave her sleeping shots, for you to recover first. You know we can't let her go after all that."

"I can erase her memory right away," I stated that earned me two serious looks. "I'm fine, I can do it. I already recovered at least two-thirds of my reiryoku."

"How is recovering that fast possible for you?" Granddad gave me a confused look. "You used your signature move for many people, maintained a bankai form, and trying to use your power again for some reason is what I have heard, Shirohi-kun. It’s not that I’m complaining about your fast recovery, but it’s very worrisome if you think about it since you are not exactly normal."

"I'm really okay now!" I defended, but I was confused as well. "Wait a minute, you didn't do anything special to heal me?"

They looked at me in confusion.

"I could've sworn I was treated by kido earlier," I explained myself to them but they only frowned.

"Kido? Ryuuken was the one who healed you and the present Ritsuka. He can't possibly use kido," Granddad answered. "It wasn't me, or Tessai since our patients are Gin, Hinamori-fukutaicho, and the two from the future."

"Huh? I'm pretty sure somebody did it," I insisted. "How about Aunt Orihime?"

"Nope, she only took care of those wounded," Granddad informed me. "By the way, why don't you go back to bed? It's too early for a child like you to be awake in this hour."

"What about you two?" I asked them. "Shouldn't you be sleeping as well?"

"I woke up because you disappeared from the room," Granddad pointed out.

"I can't seem to fall asleep," Ukitake-taicho responded. "The room is too cold."

"In what room were you, Taicho? Is the heater broken?" I asked him.

"They told me it's Ichimaru's room," he answered. "And no, the heater is working. It's just that the temperature dropped miserably because Hitsugaya-taicho is also there."

"Should I seal him, then?" that earned me a look from both of them. "It would help."

Granddad laughed while Ukitake-taicho looked amused.

"I don't think he'll like that, though," Ukitake-taicho commented. "But seriously, shouldn't you go back to bed? Would you like some milk for you to rest better?"

"I'm fine, taicho," I politely declined his offer. "I'll just go and drink room temperature water. The water in the indoor pool room are too cold."

"Let's go downstairs, then," he smiled at me. "I need a drink, too. How about you, Isshin?"

"I'll come, too," Granddad agreed. "Let's have wine."

"Granddad, isn't too late for that?" I asked him while we head to the kitchen. "And besides, I don't think we have wine. Daddy sent his collection to Matsumoto-fukutaicho last time for taking care of us."

"Are you forgetting who your daddy is, Shirohi-kun?" he pointed out. "A package was delivered here earlier from another fan."

"Is Ichimaru famous here or something?" Ukitake-taicho asked us.

"He is well-known," I replied.

"You're being too humble, Shirohi-kun. He is a famous chef of a five-star restaurant in this town, Ukitake. Almost everybody in this town love his food," Granddad explained. "Even if he is not working on that restaurant anymore, they still use his recipes. Why don't we go and eat there tomorrow?"

"No wonder he can afford a place like this," he commented.

We got in the kitchen, and I got myself water. I left the two taicho-level shinigamis to enjoy their wine. I was about to enter the indoor pool room when I heard someone talk behind me.

"How are you feeling?" I met worried turquoise orbs as I turned around.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," I whispered.

He stared at me, and I realized I haven't answered his question yet.

"I'm feeling okay, now, Taicho."

"That's great. You are really weak earlier. I even gave you some of my reiryoku," he sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're fine, Shirohi."

It was him? Seiryuu, did you know about this?

_"Nope, kid. I was also recovering. You used me too much, you know. Don't be that reckless again."_

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho," I bowed to show my gratitude. "I'll go back to bed, Taicho. Good night."

"Before that," he stopped me.

"Hmm?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind," he shook his head. "Good night, Shirohi."

I was shocked when he smiled at me. He turned around and entered Daddy's room. When I got back to my senses, I entered the room I was supposed to go and went back to my futon earlier.

_"He was trying to reach out, wasn't he?"_

What do you mean?

_"Your father, he was trying to reach out to you earlier."_

Don't call him that.


	10. Recovery & Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many questions rise up as the injured people recovered from their wounds after the rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 10: Recovery & Questions**

**No One's POV**

Momo and Daiki woke up the next day before breakfast. They kept Daiki in a prison cell made out of kido in Karin's room, courtesy of Juushirou and Isshin. Tessai, Ururu, Orihime, and Tatsuki left after breakfast with Ryuuken. Shizuka was waiting for the Future-Ritsuka to wake up, Momo is looking after the three sleeping figures of Shirohi, Gin and the Present-Ritsuka, while the others are preparing to go back to Soul Society.

The present-Ritsuka woke up, trying to recall what happened to her for the last two days. She was kidnapped but she didn't see the kidnapper's face, and they did something to her which made her drain her energy. But she did remember hearing Shirohi's voice before she was knocked out.

She tried to get up which earn the attention of Shizuka and Momo who was looking after the unconscious people.

"You're up?" Momo asked her with a smiling face. “Are you feeling okay, Dear?”

Not recognizing the woman, and the other girl, she looked around to familiarize herself with the place. She was surprise when she found her classmate sleeping next to the futon she slept at.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked Momo. "And why is Shiro-chin sleeping next to me?"

"Shiro-chin?" Shizuka snickered.

"You're in our house, Ritsu-chan," they all turned to Rinka who entered the room. "When we got a word about you being kidnapped, Shirohi immediately went here. He was worried, he went after you alone. We managed to follow him somehow."

"He rescued me himself?!" she freaked out which woke up the sleeping boy beside her.

"Oh? You're awake?" he asked while yawning. "How are you feeling?"

But instead of an answer, the girl just glared at him.

"What did I do?" the boy asked.

"You, idiot! Who told you to fly all the way wherever on earth you were to come here and rescue me?!" Ritsuka exclaimed at him. "You're too reckless!"

Rinka, Shizuka, and Momo were amused upon how the present-Ritsuka affect Shirohi. It was the first time that Momo saw Shirohi being flustered by someone that it was cute.

"What on earth are you talking about, Asano?" he asked in defense.

"Rinka-chin told me that you went after me alone when you guys heard about me being kidnapped," she snapped at him. "Idiot! Idiot! Ugh! You're pissing me off!"

Shirohi glared at his twin when he heard what Ritsuka said. He wanted to deny it, but he just apologized. It looks like he won't need to erase her memories, after all.

"By the way, who are you two again?" Ritsuka asked the other two.

"Oh, I'm Shizuka," the red brown head introduced. "I was with them when Shirohi-san fled."

"I'm Momo," the older woman introduced.

"She's our aunt," Shirohi added that surprised everyone. "Are you okay now? Do you want to eat or drink something?"

"Oh, right, you two haven't eaten anything yet," Momo stated and rose up. "I'll get you food, okay? Is there anything else you need?"

"I'll come with you," Rinka volunteered. "I'll make them hot choco since its Ritsu-chan's favorite."

"I'll tag along, too," Shizuka added.

The three girls went out of the room leaving the two.

"How come Momo-san is your aunt?" Ritsuka asked her classmate. "Or it's just the way your relationship is?"

"Don't ask about that," Shirohi answered with a shrug. "My family structure is complicated."

"Oh, yeah? How complicated?"

"Like a messed set up."

"How so?"

Shirohi was about to answer when Toushiro entered the room, startling both of them.

"Hinamori, you and Abarai ar- where's is she?" he asked them.

Ritsuka looked at the man who entered. His face was familiar, but she was certain it was the first time they met.

"She went to get us food along with Shizuka and Rinka, Hitsugaya-taicho," Shirohi answered for them. “They just left a moment ago.”

Ritsuka gained their attention when she went and grabbed Shirohi's bangs.

"What the- Asano! What do you think you are doing?!"

Her eyes widened in realization as she looked at the two men with her.

"Excuse me, sir, but am I correct to assume you are Shirohi's father?"

Shirohi knew it was coming. Asano Ritsuka is not just his captain at a sports club, but also the Top 1 of their grade. She is a smart girl, and with all things falling in that way, she can certainly deduce his relationship with the white-haired man who came in since she perfectly knows his face.

Toushiro, on the other hand, wasn't sure how to respond to the girl. He wanted to say yes, but he remembered their confrontation that had happened with Rinka last night. He just flinched, while the two children are looking at him for a possible response.

"Here you ar-oh, Shiro-chan! Do you need something?" Momo saved her brother-figure in the situation by showing up with food, followed by Rinka and Shizuka.

"I need to talk to you," Toushiro told to the lieutenant.

"Okay, Shirohi, Ritsuka, come and eat," Momo answered as she put the tray of food on the coffee table. "Let's go somewhere."

Toushiro lead their way out, while the four went to the table.

"He didn't answer me," Ritsuka mumbled as she put a spoon full of food to her mouth.

"Answer what?" Rinka asked her friend.

"Was that man your father?" Rinka flinched at Ritsuka’s question. "He just flinched when I asked him for confirmation."

Rinka's fist harden at what she heard.

"He's not," Rinka answered which made Shizuka and Shirohi looked at her. "You already met our Daddy, right? Does he resemble him?"

"I guess not," Ritsuka replied with a sigh.

Ritsuka wanted to point out how that white-haired man resemble her vice-captain, but she noticed the bitterness on Rinka's response. That made it clear that her friend doesn't want to tackle about the subject so she didn’t pry more.

"You should focus at recovering so you can go home," Rinka suggested to her, changing the topic. "I don't think someone contacted your family, you might wanna tell them about your whereabouts."

"You're right," Ritsuka agreed. "I'm fine, now. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"What do you need them for?" Rinka asked.

"I just need to freshen up before going home," Ritsuka responded. "You guys have done a lot already. I can deal with my family alone, but I want to take a bath first."

Rinka complied with what Ritsuka wanted. After they ate, she led her to their room for clothes, and shower. Shirohi also went to take a shower in Gin's room. When they were done, they met on downstairs where Ritsuka saw five new faces, along with the white-haired man she recognized from earlier and Momo.

"Good morning," she shyly greeted the people. "I'm Shirohi and Rinka's classmate, Asano Ritsuka. Nice to meet you."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I'm their uncle."

"Kurosaki Isshin, I'm their other grandfather aside Gin."

"Abarai Renji, I'm a friend of Ichigo."

"Matsumoto Rangiku," the lieutenant smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro," the white-haired man introduced.

"I'm Ukitake Juushiro," the other white-haired man smiled at them. "May I ask where you three going?"

"I'm taking her home," Shirohi responded. "She's fine, now. And for her family to stop searching. I'll take the responsibility and explain to them what happened."

"I'm going out to buy some things," Rinka replied.

"We can't let you go by yourselves," Juushirou shook his head. "Abarai-kun and Hinamori-san, do you mind going with them?"

"But the store is just nearby," Rinka objected but Isshin shook her head.

"Ukitake is right," he objected. "Rinka, go with Renji, while Momo will accompany the two. End of discussion."

Rinka sighed.

"Fine," the lieutenants looked at each other and stand up.

"We'll be going," Shirohi announced.

"Be safe!" they heard Rangiku shouted before they exited the door.

Renji and Rinka went the other way where Shirohi and the two girls went. Ritsuka was walking in between Momo and Shirohi. They were embraced by silence until Ritsuka broke it.

"Ne, Shiro-chin," she started which made Momo and Shirohi looked at her. "Why did Rinka-chin deny your relationship with Hitsugaya-san?"

"Denied what?" Momo asked the girl.

"I asked her earlier if Hitsugaya-san was their father," Ritsuka explained. "She said no, but I knew he was because he resembles Shiro-chin."

"You're smart," Momo praised the girl with a smile. "Wait, does that mean you know how Shirohi looks like behind his bangs?"

"Yes, I do," Ritsuka responded. "I'm used to grabbing his bangs whenever he pisses me off."

 _'This girl has Shirohi on ropes,'_ Momo sweat dropped on her thoughts.

"So, she denied that Shiro-chan is their father, huh?" Momo stated. "I guess that can't be helped."

The last sentence got the two children curious.

"They only met him less than a month ago," Momo explained. "I'm pretty sure it's pretty hard to open up."

"By the way," Ritsuka said as she turned to her classmate. "How are you related to that other blonde woman and that long white-haired guy?"

"I'll tell you another time," Shirohi replied with a sigh. "As I told you, my family's structure is like a messed set up that it's complicated."

On the other way, Rinka and Renji were silently walking besides each other. No one was talking, but Renji was indeed curious where the girl is going. So far, they made it across the road, passed the school that was in front of their condominium building and a bakery. The red head wanted to ask Rinka where she's headed, but he sensed her gloomy mood since yesterday. He doesn't want to pry so he chose to just shut up.

After a twelve minutes’ walk, Rinka entered a normal looking shop which sells female accessories. Renji followed her inside, only to be surprise on who were the two staffs at the shop. They were in human form, but he knew their faces considering they were too familiar.

"Ulquiorra Cifer?! Tia Harribel?!" he asked in shock. "What are you two doing here?"

"Abarai, huh?" Tia asked in a monotonous tone. "And to answer your question, we work here. We are the ones who should be asking you that since this shop is literally for females. But since you're with the brat, I don't have to."

"This shop is actually the first branch of Urahara-san's shop which is run by former Espadas," Rinka explained to Renji and turned to the two. "Tia-san, Ulquiorra-san, I need new hair ribbons. I tore the last one I was using."

"I'll get some inside," Ulquiorra told her. "Wait here."

"He seemed to be in a good mood. Did Aunt Orihime visit here earlier?" Rinka asked the older woman behind the counter.

"They did, actually," Tia answered. "We heard what happened from them. Is Gin-san okay now?"

Renji seemed surprise with their interaction given that they had a comfortable atmosphere. He figured that they must have known each other for a long time now. But he still couldn't believe that two of the former Espadas were selling ribbons and hair ties. But he didn't open the subject considering he wanted to avoid conflicts.

"He's still unconscious," Rinka responded with a sigh. "And that man still hasn’t told us the whole story about how he was hurt."

"That man?" Renji asked the girl. "Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"Yeah," Rinka managed to answer. "He's hiding something about it, and he won't tell. Tsk."

Renji looked at girl. He saw her fists clenching and hardened facial expression. The impression he got from that so far was the fact that Rinka hates his father. And somehow, he felt pity towards the chibi-taicho.

"How's your twin?" Tia changed the topic, sensing the negative emotions surrounding the younger girl. "We heard that he used his bankai too much."

"He already woke up," Rinka responded. "Like some miracle happened that made him regain his reiatsu fast. I was actually surprised."

"Well, if a miracle did happen or not, it's good that he recovered," Ulquiorra said, joining them again. "Here are your ribbons."

"Do you need anything else?" Tia asked.

"I'm good," Rinka smiled at them. "I'll be going now. Let's go, Abarai-fukutaicho."

The two exited the store and started walking back. Not amused by the silence anymore, Renji started to chat with the girl about random things.

"Rinka," Renji called out. "How did you meet Rukia and the two seated officers from Eleventh?"

"Oh, we were sent to Karakura Town for a week because both Mama and Daddy went out of town and no one will take care of us. We went to stay with Ichigo-ojisan for a while then the three of them showed up," Rinka explained. "They said they were on break. That was some time after we mastered our shikai."

"Did they know about you being Ichimaru's back then?" Renji asked. "And about Hitsugaya-taicho and Rangiku-san, too."

"They found out when Daddy was the one who fetched us the second time we met," Rinka responded. "And I think Ichigo-ojisan fed them the rest. Anyway, when are we going back to Soul Society?"

"Hinamori and I are going back later," he answered. "The rest of you will follow as long as the Ritsuka from the future and Ichimaru wake up."

Rinka did not respond and they just continued walking back to the Ichimaru's. When they arrived, Rinka saw her Granddad drinking sake with Ukitake and Rangiku.

"Where did you go?" Rangiku asked her, but she just passed by them and went upstairs.

The others just sighed at her behavior, but Rangiku felt a little hurt. Rinka went straight to the room where Gin is, and was surprise when she saw Toushiro looking after the two unconscious figures with Shizuka, the girl from the future.

"Rinka-san!" Shizuka chirped when she saw her.

"How are they?" Rinka asked her, not sparing a glance to the captain.

"Shiba-taicho said that they should wake up today or tomorrow," Toushiro answered without turning to her. "Are Hinamori and Shirohi back?"

"No," Rinka replied shortly. "I'll be in my room."

She just left without another word as the two looked at her as she exits the room. Toushiro couldn't help but sighed because of his daughter's actions which made Shizuka turned to him.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," the girl called out which made him turn to her. "You might not believe me when I tell you this, but if you're thinking that Rinka-san hates you, you're wrong."

"But she does," Toushiro responded, but the girl just shook her head.

"No offense but I know her better than you," Shizuka pointed out. "She's just extremely worried for Ichimaru-san, maybe pissed off at something, and somehow frustrated because you guys find out about the truth. She's just having her tantrums. Even if you did nothing wrong, the best thing to do when she's like that is to let her cool her head. She'll come around."

"Really?" Toushiro asked which earn him a nod.

"Rinka-san isn't the type of person who bears hatred," Shizuka smiled at him. "Karin-fukutaicho raised them that way."

Toushiro was about to reply when they heard a groaned. They stand up saw Gin waking up.

"I'll get Shiba-taicho," Toushiro said and went out of the room.

Shizuka rushed into Gin's side to help him get up.

"Are you feeling okay?" the girl softly asked.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

"I escaped, but I was too weak," we heard the present Ritsuka lied to her parents about what happen to her. "I passed out somewhere, and Momo-san found me there. Coincidentally, she's Shirohi-kun's aunt who is visiting them for a week. She took me in and they helped me recovered."

"You didn't see the kidnappers' faces?" her mother asked her.

"They were wearing ski masks," Ritsuka shook her head and responded.

Her parents then turned to us to express their gratitude. They offered me and Shirohi some food, but we refused with him saying that I need to catch my flight. We then bid them goodbye and walked out of their compound.

"I can't believe she lied," I told Shirohi.

"She has to," Shirohi replied. "If her father found out she was rescued, she'll be grounded and guarded 24/7. That's one of the reasons why she studied martial arts."

"You sure know a lot about her," I teased which made him red.

"Anyway, who's that Shizuka girl?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I actually don't know since she got there after I was knocked out," I answered truthfully. "But according to all she had said, she's probably close to Ritsuka and Gotei 13. I don't know, maybe she's your future aunt, cousin, sister, daughter, niece, or whatever. But her zanpakto natured from the fire element."

We continued chatting as we go back to the condominium building. It's a good thing that Shirohi did not shut me out after knowing the truth. I'm wishing Rinka would do the same. But according to her own twin, Rinka isn't the type who just opened up because of blood relationships. Knowing that, I'm sure it will be hard for her to accept us just like that.

"Have you acknowledged Shiro-chan and Rangiku-san?" I asked in doubts.

"I told you," he responded with a sigh. "I haven't, but I will if they accept Daddy."

"And if they don't?" I asked once again. "Will you hate them?"

"I won't hate them. At the first place, they are not at fault for not knowing about us," he responded. "But if they end up not accepting Daddy, then I'll be civil to them. Since Rinka will probably want to move in Soul Society already, there's nothing wrong with treating them as Captain and Lieutenant of a Division, right?"

I was about to reply as I follow him inside the unit when the older Shiro-chan ran to the living room as we enter.

"Shiba-taicho," he called out. "Ichimaru's gaining consciousness."

We all then rushed upstairs to the room to find Rinka hugging her grandfather while crying. Shizuka was watching on one side as Ichimaru comforts his granddaughter. He looked up to greet us with a smile. We approached as Shirohi went first.

"You already recovered?" Ichimaru asked him.

"Daddy," Shirohi went to hug him as well.

We were just watching in silence as the twins refused to let go of Ichimaru.

"What happened after I was knocked down?" he turned to asked Kurosaki-san after he calmed down the twins. "Did you capture Daiki?"

"Ukitake and Kyouraku appeared after you took the hit," Shiro-chan answered monotonously. "They managed to get him off guard. He's on the other room, inside a prison cell made of Kido by Shiba-taicho and Ukitake."

"How are you feeling?" Shiba-taicho asked Ichimaru.

"I'm fine," he answered then turned to his grandson. "By the way, why are you already up, Shirohi? Or more like, how is it possible for you to recover quickly?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho gave me some of his reiryoku," he answered that made us all shocked.

Ichimaru turned to Shiro-chan and said, “Thank you.”

Shiro-chan just nodded. I was about to ask something but we heard a moan from the future-Ritsuka. Shizuka rushed in her place and hugged her tight as she wakes up. After two hours, all of us except for Shiba-taicho are ready to go back to Soul Society. Rinka is back to her usual noisy self around Ichimaru as he was cooking us lunch. Shirohi was reading a book in the living room with the rest of us except for Daiki who was still held in Karin's room.

"I'll go talk to Daiki," the future-Ritsuka announced. "There's something we need to discuss regarding in our timeline."

"Can I come with you?" Shizuka asked and she nodded.

They made their way upstairs and Abarai-kun couldn't help but comment.

"You know, except for the color of their eyes, they kinda look alike," he told us. "Does Ritsuka have a sister, Shirohi?"

"She doesn't," the boy answered. "She also doesn't have a cousin named Shizuka if you were gonna ask that next."

"You sure know a lot about her," I teased which made him cover his face with his book.

"That's because I know her for five years now," he answered calmly. "Anyway, I'll go put this book on my room. Excuse me."

"Fast reader, as always," Shiba-taicho commented to his grandson. "Anyway, I'm guessing you found my daughter already. How is she doing?"

"We left her at Fourth, with Rukia, Ikkaku, and Yumichika," his son replied. "She should be doing fine."

"That reminds me, where will Karin-chan stay at Soul Society?" Rangiku-san asked Kurosaki-san.

"She can stay under my division, or the house Ichimaru arranged," Kurosaki-san answered.

"She can also stay at my house with the twins," Shiro-chan added that made us turn to him. "I don't use my bedroom, anyway."

"Rukia also offered a room in the Kuchiki Manor," Kurosaki-san continued. "She can stay wherever she likes."

"But knowing Karin, she's probably going to the Academy," Shiba-taicho pointed out.

"What about the twins?" Ukitake asked. "Aren't they going to the Academy, too?"

"I don't think they are ready," Shiro-chan disagreed to the idea. "They are shinigamis, but they are just kids. They should enjoy their life as humans first. They are still alive."

"No one's gonna look after them if they carry on staying here, though," Shiba-taicho shook his head. "It would be great if they want to move in with me, but the twins seem to love this town. I doubt that they will want to move at Karakura, especially Shirohi-kun. As for me, I cannot move here as well."

“How about Yuzu-chan, where is she staying?” Rangiku-san asked them.

“Yuzu moved in America with her husband eight years ago,” Kurosaki-san explained. “She visits us once a month, though, but she is working there as a doctor in one of the best hospitals in Chicago.”

“Don’t you have other relatives who can look after the twins here?” Ukitake-taicho asked but the Kurosakis shook their hands. “How about friends or acquaintances?”

“Well, Urahara does have a shop in town that is managed by former Espadas,” Kurosaki-san responded. “But they are not reliable since they are not around all of the time.”

"Granddad, lunch is ready!" we heard Rinka shouted from the kitchen. "Let's eat now!"

* * *

**Toushiro's POV**

All of us went back to Soul Society except for Shiba-taicho shortly after eating our lunch. I was walking in silence with Matsumoto besides me as I lead them to the Fourth Division's barracks since the other captains and officers are gathered there according to an unseated officer who was asked by the Soutaicho to inform us to go there upon our arrival. Ukitake and Kyouraku where behind us, securing the suspect as the Future-Ritsuka and Shizuka walk besides them. Behind them are Kurosaki, Abarai, Hinamori and Shirohi who were having a normal chat. Ichimaru and Rinka walking silently behind them. Nothing of it seems ordinary until I was alarmed as it began to rain with an unfamiliar yet familiar reiatsu's presence.

I heard Daiki smirked as he turned to Shizuka.

"What do you know? It seems like you're busted, little girl," he told her as we all turned to him. "You definitely know whose reiatsu is this, right, Shizuka?"

I turned to the girl who was turning pale as she went exactly behind me as we approach the gates of the Fourth Division.

"Whose reiatsu is this?" Kurosaki asked Daiki. "It really feels familiar."

I was about to ask the same question when I saw a figure leaning at the doors of the division. By the looks of it, she is a female who is a bit taller than the future-Ritsuka, wearing a shihakusho with a zanpakto in the left side of her waist. Her black hair is on high ponytail and it's pretty long and straight. She was looking down as she had her arms crossed in her chest which made her look like she was waiting for someone. But as we approach nearer, I manage to identify a badge in her left arm that has the pasque flower insignia with the kanji of two neatly printed above the symbol.

As I was about seven meters away from her, I stopped my tracks when I finally recognized her face because she looked up with a familiar scowl on her face that made me frozen.

"K-karin?!” I exclaimed which made the others turned to us.

"Yo," she greeted us with a bored look. "Before anything else, let me first say that I am not the Karin from this timeline. She's inside, she'll probably wake up later or tomorrow. I actually forgot when."

"Then that means you're from the future, too?" Matsumoto asked which made her nod.

"Why are you here? Did someone send you?" I asked her.

"That’s a good question," she gave me a sharp look. "Why don't you ask that to the girl behind you?"

What she said made us turned to Shizuka who was obviously sweating at the sight of Karin.

"Hello there, my dear Shizuka. Fancy seeing you in a time you aren't even born yet," Karin greeted her in sarcasm. "How was your trip?"

"Fu-fukutaicho," the girl stuttered.

"If you're here, does that mea-" "Yes, Ritsuka. He found out that his beloved yet disobedient daughter knocked out your Division's Fourth Seat and sneaked in to Twelfth to get in here."

Shizuka gulped at what Karin said that made Daiki and Ritsuka snickered.

"Did he?" Shizuka asked in hesitation which earn her a nod from Karin.

"He went to attack Toushiro for letting it happened," Karin answered. "If it weren't for me taking his zanpakto and Kuchiki-taicho locking him in Senbonzakura, he would have killed Ritsuka's Captain for sending her and you!"

"He was also upset that I was sent here?" Ritsuka asked in nervousness.

"This girl didn't tell you who she is, right?" Karin asked us. "If she did, the trouble she made will be bigger."

"No, but what trouble?" Matsumoto asked her.

"She just made four taichos in panic attack which made another taicho busy. She made both Suì-Fēng and Kuchiki-taicho looked after her raging father. The mess she made had Divisions 3, 5, and 9 on guard just in case of an unexpected attack. And lastly, she made Hitsugaya-taicho and Kurotsuchi-taicho's hands full in order for her to be back safely which leave the current problem there to be handled by the Eleventh Division!" Karin explained with annoyance. "I hope you are ready for your apology speech, little girl. You can start with the officer who came with me."

"Izumo came with you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Considering his zanpakto is also fire type and under the Tenth Division's Captain, yes," Karin answered. "He was the one who was originally sent by Toushiro to be your back-up but that little girl knocked him out. He's inside with the Soutaicho. Good thing Kyouraku-taicho was already here when we arrived or we could've followed your rescue operation. Are you two okay?"

Karin asked the two females from the future.

"Because if you're hurt, you know what he is capable of doing," Karin warned and turned to the suspect. "And you! I hope you are ready for her, because you should be. We won't help you with her, Daiki."

We only heard him scoffed in response. We went inside the barracks and met with the others who were with a frail looking guy who resembles Kira except for his dark hair. Karin introduced him as my future Fourth seat, Izumo. Meanwhile, Madarame told us that Karin did wake up but she got knocked out again because of the medicine Unohana made her drink.

"How about Haru-baachan?" I asked them.

"She might wake up later," Unohana answered.

"I think it's time for us to go back," the Karin from the future announced. "We still have our own businesses to get back to our timeline. We cannot postpone in any longer."

We bid them goodbye and thank you's. We went back to our daily operation, while Ichimaru got imprisoned at the Stealth Force dungeon. The twins are still staying with me, but Rinka was still keeping her distance. Shirohi, on the other hand, was acting like how he was when he got here.

The evening came and Hinamori and Kurosaki joined us to dinner.

"Hey twins, we got permission from the Soutaicho," Kurosaki announced. "He said that you can freely visit Ichimaru when your mother wakes up. You just need to go with at least a lieutenant, and Hinamori volunteered for it."

"Really?" Rinka asked in excitement. "Then let's go wake up mama!"

"Rinka, it can wait," Shirohi intervened. "Let mama have her rest."

"But I miss Daddy already," Rinka pouted.

_"How long do you think it will take for them to address you as Papa?"_

I scoffed at Hyourinmaru's question. They won't even open up to me.

Dinner went by, and the twins decided to go to sleep. I'm currently in my room which is unusual and laying down my bed as if it's a sanctuary. I couldn't sleep that's why I got up and made my way out of my quarters.

"Where are you going?" I turned to find Rinka holding a cup.

"I'm just gonna have some late-night walk," I answered. "Why are you still up?"

"I got thirsty," she responded.

Then, an awkward silence embraced us.

"What is it?" I asked her because she obviously wants to say something.

"I just want to apologize," my eyes widened at what she said. "For my attitude back there. It was rude of me to treat you that way, I'm sorry. Daddy told me to do so because he made me realized you, Ukitake-taicho, and Matsumoto-fukutaicho did not do anything wrong."

I don't know why, but what she said made me smile a little.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked her. "I'll go see Ichimaru."

Her eyes widened, but after one second, she shook her head.

"I'll pass for now," she answered. "Good night, Taicho."

She turned her back on me and went back to their room. I got out of the Division and started making my way to the Stealth Force Dungeon. Since I am a captain, I can actually visit him anytime I want. It didn't take me long until I reached my destination. Without hesitation, I made my way to his cell, not even greeting the officer in charge.

"What a surprise," I heard him say as I approach his quarters. "Of all people, I didn't think you will be the first one to visit me. Or are you here for interrogation session? That's unlikely, isn't it? Only members of the stealth force can do that. To what do I owe this pleasure, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"How are you alive, Ichimaru?" I asked in a low tone.

"Orihime-chan rejected my death when she stumbled upon my body," he honestly answered. "She also revived Ulquiorra and all the former Espadas that work under Urahara now."

"Why didn't you come back in here, then?" I asked again.

"You already know why. I am guilty of treason,” he replied shortly that ticked me off.

“Bullshit, Ichimaru! Everybody knows about how you almost killed Aizen back then!” I exclaimed in anger. “You would have been pardoned, because back then, the Central 46 was still out of business and all of the decisions are from the Soutaicho. Why didn't you come back at least for your wife?"

I saw him flinched in my question.

"Do you have any idea how broken she was when she thought you died?" I added.

He looked at me to and smiled bitterly.

"She needed to move on from her nightmare which is me," he answered. "You know, I wouldn't mind it if you guys find out of the truth. But I was hoping you'll know about it after my hearing. That was my plan, I guess."

"What do you mean?" I frowned at him.

"Now that they know about our blood relationship, the court won't consider your statements against me anymore," he gave out a small laugh. "And I was hoping to get executed."

"If you want to die now, why did you keep on living after the war? Why are you so eager to pass on now?" I asked him with a demanding tone.

“Are you really asking me that, Shiro-chan?” Ichimaru gave me a small smile. “I have to die now, and I’m willing to do it since it’s for your sake.”

I froze at what he said.

“I may not have been a parent to you, but I did watch you grow up. Because of that, I know some things about you,” he explained. "Right now, your mind is probably full of thoughts about ways for the twins to open up to you. You want the twins to recognize you as soon as possible, right? But you won't recognize me. You really don't have to, I don’t mind. So, I thought that if I'm out of the picture, the twins will have no choice to turn to you. You heard Daiki, right? He wasn't lying. Karin-chan, you, and the twins is the right family. And that won't happen when I'm in the picture. I'm not regretting being attach to the twins, but for that exact reason, I must disappear so you four can be complete."

“Did it ever occur to you that the twins will hate me if they lost you because of me?” I retorted to him. “And that’s why you are complicating things right now. The twins might not hate me now, but they will, Ichimaru. They will probably act like I don’t exist if you got executed.”

“Chibi-taicho, do you really think Karin-chan will let that happen?” he asked me. “Karin will not stand by and let things escalate the way you just described.”

“You are saying that as if Karin is in love with me,” I told him in sarcasm.

“Well, she is,” I froze as he smiled at me. “And you feel the same way, right?”

I tsked and turned my back at him. I exited the dungeon and went to the hospital. I reached Karin’s room and invited myself in.

I went beside her and stared at her face. She definitely grew up the right way. Her hair is a little longer now than the last time I saw her and I can’t see wrinkles in her face despite aging for twelve years.

“You’re finally here,” I whispered. “Do you know that I have been waiting for you for a long time?”


	11. Karin's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day after they got back from the World of the Living to rescue Shirohi and the day that Karin awakened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 11: Karin's Awakening**

**Rangiku's POV**

It was the day after we got back in Soul Society. I was up early, and on my way to Taicho's quarters to cook breakfast for the four of us. It has been what I have been doing since the twins were put under our care. I reached his house and knocked at the door. But to my surprise, it was Shirohi who answered.

"Good morning, Shirohi," I greeted the boy. "Why are you up so early? Where's Taicho?"

"Good morning, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Come on in," he responded in a sleepy tone. "I just came to answer your knock since Taicho is not here at the moment."

"Do you perhaps know where did he go?" I asked as I enter the house. "It's too early for him to go to work."

"He went out last night and has yet to come back," he answered with a yawn. "I do not know where he went, though."

"I see. Well, since it's him, then we have nothing to worry about," I stated and looked at the boy. "What would you like for breakfast? Is Rinka up yet?"

"Anything would be good," he answered with a low tone. "Rinka is already showering. She told me that she wanted to be productive today. She's probably planning to drag me to Thirteenth or Eleventh so she can train."

"Okay. Why don't you wake yourself up first then?" I suggested to him. "Go exercise or something. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

He nodded as we part ways. I went to the kitchen to start cooking. It's pretty easy to cook for the twins since they are not picky eaters. They were raised well, thanks to Karin-chan and Gin, I guess.

If I am to be honest, I still can't comprehend it.

I still cannot believe that we are married, and we even have a son. That was until he took our memories away. I paused at what I was doing when it dawned up on me. I had a son this close, and I knew nothing of him. I mean I know many things about my captain, but the fact that we could be related never entered my mind. Though, it was pretty obvious that I had taken a liking to him ever since I found him, I never knew that the connection I felt back then was because I am his mother.

Damn it.

"Fukutaicho!" I was awakened from my thoughts when I heard someone yelled.

I blinked twice to find familiar baby blue orbs staring at me with worry and confusion.

"R-rinka?" I stuttered.

"You've been spacing out while cooking. That's dangerous!"

I composed myself before sighing. I turned to thank her and noticed she has her hair down again. She really looks like Karin-chan, except for her blue eyes and for her wavy hair. Rinka is a real example of beauty.

_"She is yours, too, you know?"_

I do know now, but I do not think I have the right to claim the title as their grandmother.

"Are you already hungry?" I asked her.

"A little, but I can wait," she politely answered.

"By any chance, did you happen to know where Taicho went last night?" I asked her, just to have a conversation. “It’s unusual for him to go out at night and stay there until morning.”

I noticed her paused a bit because of my question. I can feel her hesitation that I looked at her in worry but she managed to respond.

“I knew where he went, but I doubt that he stayed there overnight,” she started. “Last night, I met him before he went out and he told me where he was going. Hitsugaya-taicho went to visit Daddy.”

"What?!"

"He actually invited me to go with him," Rinka explained further. " But I didn't go because I was tired."

I noticed the hesitation of her voice, but I knew better than to pry. But what she said had me wondering. Why would Taicho visit Gin?

_"He needs answers like you do."_

I sighed as I turned off the burner.

"It's ready," I told Rinka. "Can you go and call your brother?"

She nodded and left the room. I was about to finish plating our breakfast when she walked in the room with Shirohi following her. We sat down to the food and muttered our thanks.

"What do you guys plan to do today?" I asked them. "I guess I am in charge of looking after you since Taicho is not around."

"I want to visit mama," Rinka stated. "And then to Eleventh to train. Is that okay for you, dude?"

"Yeah," Shirohi responded.

We finished up breakfast and Shirohi did the dishes as usual. We went to Taicho's office first to find it empty. I just arranged the papers for today, and we made our way to the Fourth Division.

I was walking behind the twins. They are actually bickering again since Rinka suggested to wake up Karin-chan again which is greatly opposed by her brother. I gave out a small smile. They might not be talking to me at the moment, but seeing them acting healthy and all makes me really happy.

We reached the Fourth Division after a fifteen minutes’ walk. We entered their barracks and I lead them to where Karin-chan's room is. We saw Unohana-taicho and Ichigo at the door of her room so we greeted them. After the greetings, Unohana-taicho shared some improvements in Karin-chan's condition. Also, it seems that Haru-baachan already woke up and is resting in the next room.

"Are you guys here to substitute Hitsugaya-taicho in looking after Karin-san?" Unohana-taicho asked which confused us. "Didn't you know? He has been looking after her since he arrived here sometime after midnight."

"What?" the four of us exclaimed.

"He was just here the whole time?" Rinka asked in clarification.

"He refused to leave her side, or get some sleep," Unohana-taicho explained with a tone saying she was unamused by his behavior. "I would be grateful if you can convince him to rest, even just for a for a little bit. I don't mind another patient but if I can help it, I would really prefer if his body won't experience a breakdown for not resting. Since he just came back from a fight, he will have it worse than the patient he's been guarding."

"We'll take care of him, Unohana-taicho," I responded.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. Please excuse me, then," she stated. "I have been summoned by the Soutaicho, so if Karin-san's condition improved or got worse, I'll have it that you'll call Isane. She's skilled enough to monitor her."

"Thank you, Unohana-taicho," we bowed to her as the four of us entered the room.

We saw Hitsugaya-taicho sitting on the chair besides Karin's bed, and that his attention was entirely focused on the unconscious lady. He may or he may have not noticed our presence, but either way, he didn't mind us, not even a glance.

"Yo, Toushiro!" Ichigo greeted that made him turned to us. "What the hell are you doing, coming to look after my sister late at night? I hope you're not planning something."

Taicho just glared at his absurd accusation.

"I just happened to plan to look after her," he defended. "I came around that time because I had to pay someone a visit."

He must be referring to Gin.

"Taicho, Unohana-taicho said to throw you out of the room for you to go get some sleep," he turned to me because of what I said. "Can you do that? Ichigo is here to look after his sister, anyway."

"I'm fine, I don't need to rest," he stubbornly answered.

I saw Ichigo turned to Shirohi and nodded. The boy sighed and holds the hilt of his zanpakto. He is not gonna use that on his father, is he? After a while, we saw Taicho got enclosed in a familiar white circle and fainted before even he could protest.

"You're in trouble when he wakes up," his sister grinned at Shirohi.

"No, I'm not," he coolly shrugged. "I can always erase his memory of me knocking him out. And Ichigo-ojisan made me do it. If there's someone who he will freeze when he wakes up, it should be the mastermind."

"Do you usually use your abilities like that?" I asked the boy and the twins shrugged.

"He does," Ichigo answered.

"He usually does it to you, though," Rinka pointed out that made us snickered.

"Anyway, I think we should let him rest on a bed," Shirohi suggested at the unconscious body in the floor. "I'll go asked someone for a bed."

He went out of the room, leaving us three with the unconscious couple. I can call them a couple, right?

"Where are you staying at, Ichigo?" I asked him, just to start a conversation.

"I’m residing at the Third Division," he answered. "Since I am going to be promoted as the captain, they arranged me a room for the time being. But they are already building me a quarter."

"I thought you would be with Rukia," I commented and he shuddered.

"Byakuya will have my head," he responded with a slightly frightened face. "I can't even set a step on their manor. Anyway, since my appointment will be in a month, I'll look after Karin and the twins for the time being."

"Are they going to be moving in with you?" I asked, but to my relief, he shook his head.

"Too troublesome," he disagreed. "And I only have a room for the time being. It is better that they have their own private space. But of course, that's only for the time being. The soutaicho said that they get to decide where they want to stay, along with Karin."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Rinka asked as she looked at Karin-chan. "I want to visit Daddy, already."

"Why didn't you go with Taicho last night, then?" I asked her.

She shrugged and replied, "Laziness got the better of me."

"I got the bed," Shirohi announced lazily as he enters the room again. "So, Rinka, how do you plan to be productive today?"

"I asked to spar with some newbies at Eleventh," she responded. "Zaraki-taicho said that it’ll be okay, as long as Ikkaku-nii and Yumi-nii is watching us. What do you think?"

"They don't stand a chance against you," Ichigo commented.

"I guess I'll tag along," Shirohi responded in a bored tone.

Weird. Isn't he being too lazy right now?

"Are you okay, Shirohi?" I asked him. "You seem tired and restless."

"I'm fine," he responded with a sigh. "It's just that my body haven't recovered yet from using Seiryuu."

"Shouldn't you be in bed, then?" I suggested but he shook his head.

"Shirohi might look like he's lazy, but he actually hates not doing anything. Specially lying in his bed for a whole day," Ichigo explained. "He'll be fine, Rangiku-san."

"Well, what time would you be going to Ikkaku's?" I asked the kids.

"Probably after lunch," Rinka shrugged and turned to her brother. "I'm actually worried for you, Dude. We should relax for the time being."

Shirohi was about to respond but we heard someone groaning that made us turned to Karin. She's waking up!

"Mama!" the twins tackled her and hugged her in unison while Ichigo and I just watched them.

"I missed you, Mama," Shirohi stated as he buried his face on his mother’s chest.

"Don't leave us like that again, please?" Rinka plead as she buried her face in her mother's arms.

"My twins," Karin hugged them back. "My precious twins. Have you been doing well? You didn't make their heads ache for looking after the two of you, right?"

"They are good children, Karin-chan," I said, interrupting their reunion. "They are not that handful. It's not hard to take care of them."

"Rangiku-san!" she smiled. "So, the twins have been living with you while Ichi-nii and Gin-san were searching for me?"

* * *

**Karin's POV**

"Well, they were assigned to our division by the head captain," Rangiku-san responded to my question. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel better now," I tried getting up as the twins let go. "Ichi-nii, how's Dad and Yuzu?"

"They are fine, Karin," he answered. "How have you been? And why the hell didn't you wait for me that day?! You shouldn't have ended in Rukongai!"

"The massive attack from Hueco Mundo was my fault, of course I would solve it in a way I can do!" I argued. "When I got out of my body, all of my limiters went off, even the one Gin-san used! I was attracting too much hollows, Ichi-nii. Even gillians were appearing, what am I supposed to do? I know nothing about shinigami arts, I'm not a shinigami!"

"Massive attack from Hueco Mundo?" Rangiku-san asked in confusion. "Did you mean the unusual number of hollows that attack Karakura Town and the nearby towns two months ago?"

"Yeah," I heaved a sigh. "I was involved in a car accident that killed my human body in the impact. And the moment I was thrown out of my body, my reiatsu kinda exploded."

"Then what happened?" she asked again.

"Zennosuke-san was the first one who found me," I continued. "I know that the others got occupied by the massive attack. So, to prevent more hollows to come, I asked him to perform konso on me. Of course, he objected because he knows I'm Ichi-nii's sister, but I was insistent."

"But if that happened two months ago, why did you come here after earlier?" Rangiku-san asked them.

"Daddy said mama would get angry if we missed school because of coming here," I smiled at my girl's response.

"It's a good thing that you listen to him well," I commented. "He must be detained by now. Can we visit him?"

"I'll arrange it," Rangiku-san told us. "You can visit him after Unohana-taicho agrees to let you off. Why don't you rest, Karin-chan?"

"I'll get you food!" Shirohi volunteered and exited the room.

"I'll go see where he's heading," Rangiku-san volunteered. "I'm still assigned to them. I cannot let one of them out my sight. Rinka, can you stay here while I go with your brother?"

Rinka just nodded.

"What's your plan after this?" I turned to Ichi-nii who asked. "I asked Rukia. The admission exam for the academy is in two weeks."

"I'll enroll, of course," I responded. "Before that, when is Gin-san's trial?"

"His hearing will be on four days," he answered. "I heard that the Central 46 issued summons for living humans for it. Since his real relationship with the officers got out, nobody of them will be asked to speak against or for him so they needed more witness. His relatives can still attend the trial, though."

"Then, that's good," I commented. "They all will probably speak against him, anyway."

"Mama," Rinka called out to me and turned to the one sleeping beside me which I was surprise to see because it was Toushiro. "Is he really my daddy's son?"

"Why are you asking? Is it because he's not as nice as your Daddy?" I asked in amusement.

To be honest, it took me a while to accept the blood ties of Toushiro and Gin-san. I mean, they are the exact opposites. I was amused when I found out about them being father and son. Toushiro is too uptight, while Gin-san is pretty chill most of the time. It doesn’t seem like Toushiro took from Rangiku-san, either. His parents have friendly happy looks, while he is frowning most of the time.

"He's like a spoiled big baby," she grunted that made Ichi-nii and I blinked.

We suddenly burst out laughing because of what she said. The noise might have awoken Toushiro from his slumber as he sat up frowning.

"Why did I fall asleep?" he asked as his eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

I saw Rinka grinned as Ichi-nii gulped. I was actually going to ask the same thing. When I woke up the last time, I was along in this room. So why is he here? It would make sense if he's only visiting but he's also lying in a bed like he's a patient like me.

"Ichigo-ojisan asked Shirohi to knock you out since you're too stubborn to take a rest, Taicho," Rinka answered with a grin.

Before he could rat it out on my brother, I intervened with a question, "What do you mean by he's too stubborn to take a rest?"

My brother found his escape and smirk as he responded, "Since we got back from the World of the Living, Toushiro has been looking after you without resting. Unohana-san said she can't afford if he turned into a patient so she asked me to convince him to rest. And he was still stubborn so I asked Shirohi to knock him out."

I glared at Toushiro for what I heard but he denied it.

"He's lying!” he exclaimed to me. “I only came here last night!"

"We just came back last night, Taicho," Rinka said with a teasing grin. "And you never rested when we were in the human world because you were looking after Hinamori-fukutaicho and on patrol whenever a hollow suddenly appears."

He was about to respond when Shirohi and Rangiku-san came back with food. He handed me the tray and sat on the bed.

"These are the only ones available. Would you like something else, Mama?" he informed me. "I can make it for you."

"These will do," I shook my head and ruffled his head. "And I don't think you'd want to use your bankai with an audience. I'm fine with this."

"I already called Isane to check on you," Rangiku-san told me. "She's the lieutenant of this division. If she says you can be discharge, we'll go visit Gin with the twins as soon as possible. She'll be here."

True to her words, a tall female shinigami came in. She checked my vitals after I finished eating and said I could be discharge. That made the twins happy because we went straight to the Second Division, along with Ichi-nii, and for some reason, Toushiro.

"Daddy!"

He was inside a cell, but he was not tied or anything. He was just sitting on his bed when we arrived.

"Open the cells," Toushiro said to the care taker. "If something happens, I'll be responsible for him."

Since Toushiro is a captain, the caretaker nodded and unlocked the cells. We went inside it as the twins hugged their grandfather.

"Karin-chan!" he chirped when he saw me. "I'm so glad to see you okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now," I smiled at him. "How about you?"

"This is nothing," he smiled at us. "But I do admit I’m a little bored. By the way, you can ask Sasakibe-fukutaicho about the house I prepared. It is within the vicinity of the First Division."

"House?" Toushiro asked in confusion. “What house are you talking about?”

“While I was searching for Karin-chan these past weeks, I also retrieved my properties all over Soul Society. I managed to finish the documentation to name them to the twins. Since I registered Karin-chan as their guardian, she has the right to manage them until the twins are of age,” Gin-san explained. “One of those properties is a house with the First Division. She can use that now to stay at, along with the twins. That is, of course, if she would want to move there. Would you prefer to stay with Ichigo or accept Rukia-san’s invitation to their manor?”

"My quarters aren't done yet," Ichi-nii intervened. "Though, Rukia's place is ready. You can also stay there."

"Wait, don't I have a say on this?" Toushiro argued. "The twins were assigned to me, and I haven't been relieved of my duties just yet. They have to stay somewhere I can protect them."

"What about Karin-chan, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Gin-san raised his eyebrow at him. "Now that she has recovered, I'm pretty sure the twins would want to stay with their mother."

"She is welcome to stay with me," I froze at what he said. "We have vacant rooms in my Division, my room is free as well. I don't use it. As long as the twins stay with me. I'm their guardian here."

"What do you say, Karin?" Ichi-nii asked me. "Toushiro has a point. The twins are under his care so they can't leave his side until the Soutaicho relieves them from their assignment."

They all looked at me. I gulped a little. Why are they looking at me like that? Then, I remembered something.

"Before I answer that, what will happen to the twins if I enter the Academy two weeks from now? And what about Haru-baachan? I was living with her in Rukongai,” I asked them. “Can she also move in with us?”

"I'll have Haru-baachan stay with my Granny at Rukongai's safest district," Toushiro answered. "As for the twins, I actually do not recommend them enrolling to the academy with you. Actually, I would have it if they go back into the World of the Living. Let them enjoy their lives. They are still humans and they are still alive."

"Have you both thought about this?" Gin-san asked the twins. "Hitsugaya-taicho has a point. You have a life there."

"But we don't want to move in with Granddad or Aunt Yuzu," Rinka responded. "And I don't want to be away from Mama and Daddy."

"What if we can convince the Central 46 about Ichimaru Gin's punishment?" they turned to the three captains that entered the cell.

It was a very old captain, a captain wearing a pink cloth over his haori, and a long white-haired captain. I think it's the Soutaicho, Kyouraku-taicho, and Ukitake-taicho.

"What do you mean?" Toushiro asked.

"We can have him banned in Soul Society," Kyouraku-taicho answered. "That way, the twins can go back to the World of the Living with a guardian."

"How can we convince them to bestow that punishment?" Rangiku-san asked.

"Judging by the weight of his crimes and statements of the Gotei 13, he won't be executed. But treason is not a low crime that he can be pardoned for just like that. Most likely, the punishments possible for him is being banned in Soul Society, being banned from leaving Soul Society with restrictions, and lifetime community service where he would still serve as an unseated shinigami in the Gotei 13 under the authority of a captain the Central 46 will choose."

"But what if the punishment bestowed to me is the other two? What will happen to the twins?" Gin-san asked. "I would like it better if they go home and live their lives, but of course, with proper guardian. I can't let them stay at the house alone."

"Hitsugaya-taicho," the Soutaicho called out. "You are assigned to protect them, and I found out that the town they are residing at is under your domain. Since you cannot go with them because you have a work here, I suggest that you assign one of your officers to be with them. That's one option to consider."

"The town we were residing at is under the domain of the Tenth Division?" I asked them and the three nodded.

"Why did you even move to that town, Karin-chan?" Rangiku-san asked.

"My father said it's a good and safe town," I answered but it made sense to me.

Damn, old man! He knew about this! This is the reason he was insistent on me moving there.

"Shirohi," Gin-san called out to my boy. "What are you thinking about? Have you decided?"

"I'm not that young, Daddy, Hitsugaya-taicho," he stated. "I am capable of taking care of myself. I know how to cook and all. Regardless whether Rinka stays here or not, I am going home. I'll finish my education."

"What about you, sweetheart?" he asked Rinka.

"I still don't have an answer, Daddy," she answered. "I don't want to be away from you, but I can't leave Shirohi alone."

"Anyway, Ichimaru Gin," Kyouraku-taicho called out. "We actually came here to ask you a question."

"What is it?" Gin-san turned to them.

"How are you alive?"

"Inoue Orihime-chan rejected my death when she happened to stumble upon my corpse. She is also the one who brought the other Espadas to life who now works under Urahara," he explained. "She said it was her payment for taking care of her when she was a prisoner of Aizen."

"Well, we could have asked more, but it seems that you have company," the Soutaicho concluded. "We’ll come here some other time. We'll leave first."

The three of them left. After a while, we spent time there until it was some time before lunch. Toushiro and Ichi-nii lead us three out, while Rangiku-san was asked by her captain to make sure of the locking of the cell. She said she'll catch up with us as we left the barracks of the Second Division.

* * *

**No One's POV**

When Karin and the twins left with Ichigo and Toushiro, silence embraced the cell as Rangiku locked it once again.

"Rangiku," Gin called out. "Take this."

He seems to be handing her something. She hesitantly received it and saw what it is.

"What are these keys for?" she asked in a low voice.

"East Rukongai, District 3," the man answered. "You should be able to recognize it. I mean, your memories are back now, right? Shirohi returned them. Also, why don't pay her a visit? She'll be glad to hear from you."

"Isn't it ironic that you're telling me that when you were the one who took my memories away?" Rangiku asked in sarcasm.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. “I’m sure you can’t forgive me, you might not even believe my apology, but I really am sorry, Rangiku.”

She turned around and Gin thought she was about to leave when he heard her speak.

"Why did you leave us?"

"He came back for me," he answered with a sad tone. "I escaped him because of my mother sacrificing herself. When he found me again, it was either I stay and hide with the two of you while my mother's honor and name will be tainted, or leave to follow him so I could avenge my mother and protect you from him at the same time."

"Did you really protect us from him?"

"You don't have to believe it, Rangiku," Gin gave out a little smile even though she can’t see it. "His death already puts my mind at ease. As long as he's gone, no one will be able to hurt you like he did to me."

"Where have you been before meeting Karin-chan?"

"I was just wandering around the World of the Living," he shrugged. "That was until I found Daiki. When I found him, I decided to settle down to that town so I can look after him."

"When the Reigais attacked, where you at Karakura?" she asked in a low voice.

She had a feeling during that fight years ago. When they fought against the Reigai of Rukia, she was sure they were thrown in the river. But when Orihime woke them up, their clothes were already dry. And since Orihime's clothes was not wet, she couldn't be the one who saved them from drowning.

"Did you feel like I was there?" he asked Rangiku in return.

"You were the one who saved us, weren't you?" he noticed the hesitation in her voice that made him smile a little.

"Yes, I did save you, that lieutenant of Kurotsuchi and Rukia-san from drowning because of the Reigai of Rukia-san," he answered honestly. "I actually witness the whole fight. But aside from pulling you three out of the river, I didn't do anything. I was also recovering from the war, you know. I was in a gigai, and I barely recovered half of my reiatsu. I mean, I did die."

"I see," the woman started walking out of the building and the man just sighed as he laid on his bed.

Rangiku went to follow her taicho's company for lunch and they were waiting for her. After eating, she took the twins to Eleventh for the plans they had earlier set for this day. Ichigo went back to the Fourth with Karin while Toushiro said that he'll start to arrange Haru-baachan's things to the house of his grandmother.

Rangiku was amazed as she watches Rinka spar with two newbies of the Eleventh Division. To say that she's highly skilled is an understatement. She is beaten by their body builds, but she is dodging their attacks and striking them. And to think she's only ten years old.

"Not enough!" she shouted. "Can three more people join?!"

Ikkaku just smirked and commanded three more shinigamis to attack Rinka.

"That girl is awesome!" she heard one of them said. "How can she block and attack five people at the same time? That's insane!"

_"She is even better than you in zanjutsu, Rangiku."_

She heard her zanpakto talked to her and she couldn't help but agree. She was way better than her, and she's just eleven years old.

"Rinka is well trained by Daddy when it comes to wielding katanas because of her zanpakto," Shirohi explained to her. "In her shikai, she can have many duplicates of her katana. She was determined to be able to at least use four at the same time."

"She can use four at the same time?!" Rangiku exclaimed at the boy.

"Yeah, in an aerial battle, she'd use both of her hands and both of her feet to hold on a katana," Shirohi informed her. "She said it's a good technique for someone who has many katanas in her shikai."

"Rinka 101, Rangiku-san," Yumichika added. "Rinka is the happiest when she holds two katanas at the same time while fighting."

"You know, her technique and sword work screams Gin all over," she commented. "But I guess that's expected because he's her teacher in zanjutsu."

"Really?" Shirohi asked. "If you ask me, I'd say I fit in Daddy's style more than Rinka. Rinka is maximizing her katanas' attack power and accuracy, while Daddy and I are both aligned with speed."

"I wasn't talking about her style," she shook her head. "It's just that, as someone who has been with Gin and saw his sword work, you can tell that Rinka learned from him. That's what I'm saying."

After sparring in the Eleventh, they went back to Tenth. The three ate together, and the twins went to bed early because they were obviously tired. Sometime after the twins are asleep, Toushiro arrived in his quarters, to find Rangiku waiting for him.

"Are the twins already asleep?" Toushiro asked his lieutenant who nodded.

"They were tired, Taicho," she answered. "Rinka spent her whole afternoon training in Eleventh, while Shirohi is still recovering his reiatsu."

"I see," Toushiro nodded in acknowledgement. "Good work on looking after them today. By the way, we are going to my grandmother’s house tomorrow to have Haru-baachan settled in. You can be a little late. We will just go and eat outside of Seireitei."

“What about Karin-chan?” she asked his captain.

“Karin will stay here with the twins until she takes on the entrance exam in the academy,” Toushiro responded. “She still needs to stay at the hospital for tonight but her things are already in my room since I asked someone from the Fourth to do it. She will officially stay here starting tomorrow.”

“Will she come with us, then?” Rangiku asked again but Toushiro shook his head.

“Karin will go to the academy with Kuchiki-fukutaicho to register her name for the upcoming exam,” Toushiro replied. “And Kurosaki told me that he will take her to the Shiba Clan since the Shibas wants to meet her.”

“Would there be anything else that I can help you with, Taicho?” his lieutenant asked him.

“No,” he shortly replied.

"I'll take my leave then, Taicho," she got up and was about to exit the quarters when she heard the captain speak.

"Matsumoto, if I assign you to the World of the Living to look after Shirohi when he goes back, would you accept it?"


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family should always stay together. Warning, there's a little it of drama with this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delayed update. I have been editing every chapter of this story so please kindly re-read it.  
> Italicized dialogues are zanpakto spirits talking to their masters.

**Chapter 12: Family**

**No One's POV**

"Are you sure it's really okay for me to stay at your house, Toushiro-chan?" Haru-baachan asked him. "I don't want to intrude."

It was the day after Karin woke up. Retsu from the Fourth Division declared that the old woman and Karin are recovered so they were freed from the hospital. In accordance to Toushiro’s plan, Karin will stay with the twins and Haru-baachan will move in to his Granny’s house at West Rukongai District 1. With that said, the old woman, the chibi-taicho, and his lieutenant are going out of Seireitei, along with the twins. Karin could not join them today because she has other plans.

"I'm sure Granny would not mind, Baachan," he responded to the old woman. “

Convenience-wise, Toushiro would just go with old woman and have Rangiku to look after the twins, but he remembered the words of that Daiki guy from the future. He told him that his Granny was completely aware of his identity, and that she is the real mother of his lieutenant who turned out to be his biological mother. He wanted to find out if what he said is true so he asked Rangiku to go with them. And since the twins are under their care, they decided to bring them, too. Not that the twins minded. They were glad that they get to bond with the old woman. It turns out that even Haru-baachan is aware of them being his, and that Karin occasionally visits her with them along with Gin.

The thought of him missing more than a decade of their life is painful for the captain. He has not talked to Karin yet, but he is making sure that he will at least fix this set up. He can't have his children this physically close, but emotionally distant to him. Not anymore. He is determined to do everything just to gain the affection of his twins.

"Shiro-chan!" both Toushiro and Shirohi turned to the voice that called them to find the lieutenant of the Fifth Division running towards them. "Oh, wow! Both of you turned to me. Nice!"

Toushiro just glared at her, while Shirohi looked away. They both grew up with that nickname that it was a natural reaction for them to respond when someone called them that. But it was the first time they heard that nickname together and assumed they are the ones who is being called for.

"Who were you calling for, Hinamori?" Toushiro asked, ignoring her attempt of teasing.

But instead of answering, his foster sister grabbed his son and hugged him. Shirohi wasn't fast enough to dodge, and before he knew it, he was in his aunt's arms.

"I'm borrowing Shirohi for today!" she chirped at her foster brother. "I'll take the responsibility of taking care of him. I'll return him tonight to your quarters. Bye! Say hi to granny for me!"

"Oy, Hinamori! Wait- tsk. That troublesome woman," Toushiro exclaimed, but he sighed a few seconds later and turned to Rinka. "Are you going to be fine from being away from each other? You might lose control, right?"

"I'll be alright, Taicho," Rinka responded. "Everyone who has been there for us are our limiters. Haru-baachan is one of them. As for Shirohi, well, Seiryuu behaves better than my zanpakto so I think he'll be fine as long as he stays conscious."

"You don't get along with your zanpakto spirit?" Rangiku asked the girl.

"Not exactly," Rinka shrugged. "I love her but she's so hard headed, stubborn, and rude. She acts like a spoiled brat like one of my classmates whom I'm not fond of. I don't know where she took it from."

The adults sweat dropped on what they heard. Of course, her zanpakto spirit is like that. After all, Rinka is her master, and she herself is a spoiled brat.

"Then, let's go," Toushiro shrugged the topic. "We will stop by on a food house to get us breakfast since we haven’t eaten yet. After that, we will head straight to Granny’s house."

On the other side of Seireitei, Momo brought Shirohi with her to a lieutenants' meeting. Renji, Rangiku, and Rukia are absent from the meeting, and the others couldn't help but ask her what Shirohi is doing there.

"Oh, I borrowed him from Hitsugaya-taicho," she gleefully answered. "We have plans after this meeting so let's get on with it!"

"Can I at least step outside the room?" Shirohi asked his aunt. "I don't like them staring at me. I'll wait for you outside."

"Its fine, Shirohi-kun," Nanao told the kid. "You can stay here. We don't mind. And this meeting will not take long."

"No Eyes can join the meeting, yay!" Yachiru chirped. "Want some biscuits?"

"No Eyes?" Izuru asked. "Kusajishi-fukutaicho, Shirohi-kun has eyes. You already saw them."

"What?!" Shuuhei, Ōmaeda, Isane, Sasakibe, and Iba exclaimed.

"You saw his eyes?" Isane asked Izuru who nodded.

"We're with him when the threat came, right?" Nanao responded instead. "He used his bankai, and that made his hair turned white and spiky. That's when we found out that Rinka and him are not identical twins, but fraternal rather. He kinda looks like the Ice Captain."

"What do you mean by kinda, Nanao-san?" Momo asked with a slight frown. "He looks exactly like him years ago, except with a fair skin."

"Can you show it to us?" Isane asked the boy but Momo intervened.

"Isane-san, Shirohi is still recovering," she explained. "He's not allowed to use his bankai just yet. Hitsugaya-kun will have my head if we have him used his bankai for this small thing."

"Then at least let him show his eyes, Hinamori," Iba responded. "We're really curious, you know."

"Do you mind, Shirohi-kun?" Nanao asked.

The boy looked around the room and sighed. He was inwardly debating whether or not he would show them his eyes. It's not much of a big deal, but he doesn't like it when he shows his eyes in black hair. But right now, he doesn't have much of a choice. Momo's right, he still can't afford to activate his bankai. And if he pushed himself to do it, Rinka and their mother will scold him for at least two full hours.

"I don't actually have something that can make my hair spiky," he decided to respond. "To be honest, I was actually considering changing my hairstyle. I hid this because I was insecure of my eyes because I inherited them from him, but I just don't mind it anymore."

"Why would you like to change your hairstyle?" Nanao asked the boy. "Rangiku-san told me that you're pretty sensitive with your eyes, that only your mother has your permission to see them."

"Oh, that's because the girl he likes told him that he looks better if she can see his eyes," Momo answered that made him flushed.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" he complained with a red face. "I thought that you agreed that you will not bring that up again!"

* * *

**Rangiku's POV**

I dropped the luggage I was carrying when I saw the woman sitting in front of a simple house that we are approaching. I have been here before, but I didn't have my memories with me and she actually did not see back them. But now that I have them back, I recognized that woman very well.

"Fukutaicho?" Rinka asked in curiosity, but all I was looking at is her. "Is there something wrong?"

As soon as she saw us and have her eyes landed on me, she stood up and her eyes just widened.

_"I think she knows,"_ I heard Haineko speak to me.

"K-kaasan?" I called out in a whisper but as soon as I saw tears came down from her eyes, I shunpoed to where she was and hug her. "Kaa-san."

"Ran," I felt my tears drop when I felt her caressed my hair. "Rangiku, my beautiful daughter. Finally, after many years, I finally get to see and hug you."

I hugged her tighter and I didn't want to let go. I can't believe how close my real mother to me was. Gin knew about this the whole time?

"Granny?" I heard the familiar voice of my captain as we both turned to him. "You know her?"

When I looked at him, his face was full of disbelief. Haru-baachan seems confused, but Rinka just looked away. Well, if Gin does know and he raised Rinka, he must've told her about my mother. I mean, he was the only whose memories are complete.

"Shiro-chan, it's your Kaa-chan," my mother answered as she let go of the hug and turned to me. "She's the one who gave birth to you. I'm surprise you're with her."

"What do you mean?" Taicho asked as I saw his face reflect hesitation. "Didn't you say you picked me up in a frozen lake?"

Before my mother could respond, Rinka suddenly butted in and said, "Taicho, we should probably go inside first."

"Rinka-chan, you're here, too?" my mom asked and Rinka smiled. "You really have the same eyes as my daughter. You're so beautiful. Come and give granny a hug."

I was a little bit surprise upon hearing what Kaa-san said. She knows Rinka?

Without any other words, Rinka hugged her and we went inside the house. We fix Haru-baachan's things first before gathering around a coffee table. The atmosphere was awkward, and the presence of Taicho didn't help.

"Granny, how come you know Rinka?" it was him who broke the silence.

"She visited me with Gin and Shirohi more than a week ago," she smiled at him. "At first sight, I thought they weren't twins, and that Rinka was your sister because she got Ran's eyes, but Gin filled me the truth."

"So, you were aware of my identity right from the very start," Taicho concluded. "Why did you hide it from me?"

"Shiro-chan," my mom called out to him with a sigh. "It was to protect you, or at least that's what Gin told me. The lesser you know, the farther you will be from Aizen."

"Then, what about you?" I asked her. "Gin erased our memories, why didn't he do it on you?"

"I already have two individuals who have high reiryoku to care of," she answered. "With that as disguise, he figured Aizen would just think that I got affected by their reiatsu. He would not be interested to me. And I resisted against it. I just got my memories back; I don't want to lose it again."

"So, it's true," Taicho whispered. "That Daiki guy told me that the only one who knew the truth about me is you."

"I hid Momo and you from Aizen," mom continued that made us confused upon the mention of Taicho's foster sister. "But I was careless about her. I was too late when I found out she has grown attached to him."

"Hinamori?" I asked in confusion. "Why is she involved in this?"

"Gin also trusted her to me," our confusion grew at her answer. "He gave me Shiro-chan and Momo at the same time."

I turned to Rinka and saw that she's just as confused as we were.

"You didn't know?" Kaa-san asked us. "Momo, she was Aizen Sosuke's daughter. At least that's what Gin told me."

"What?!" the three of us burst out.

"That Aizen man that Gin was protecting you from was more vicious than you think," she explained to us. "He would violate female souls, and kill every child that has been born from him after he took more than half of their reiryoku. Momo was one of them, but in her case, Aizen ordered Gin to be the one to kill her. Gin faked her death, and gave her to me, so Shiro-chan would grow up with another family member because he can't be there for him."

I saw Taicho's fist tightened. So, there was more in the past than we knew. It wasn't just about our family, but there are others who are involved, too.

"Just what happened all those years ago?" I asked in frustration.

"You're asking the wrong person," Rinka intervened. "The only one who knew about all of this is Daddy. But if he did not tell us all about this, I am sure he won't tell you either."

"Why?" Taicho asked.

"The lesser you knew, the lesser the chance that you will be in trouble for knowing," Haru-baachan suddenly answered with a sad smile. "Gin is a good guy, he spared all of you from trouble and carried the burden alone."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he loves you!" we turned to Rinka who was close to tearing up. "But the both you are still denying it. He cares about the two of you, why can't you just admit it?!"

"Rinka," Taicho tried to approach her but she shook her head.

"I get it that returning Daddy's love is a bit hard," she continued. "But can't you at least accept his affections?! He protected both of you and he almost died for it. You know the real reason why Shirohi and I begged him not to tell the truth?! Because we know this would happen! We know that we'll lost him as soon as you all found out. Daddy's actions already proved that he truly cares about you, but you both ignore them. After all, Daddy is a criminal: a threat. He is guilty of treason, and that will always be the way you see him. But can't you accept the fact that was something he also did so you two could be safe?"

"You all might have the wrong idea because of Shirohi and me," Rinka added and turned to Taicho. "You might think that we were his life line right now but you are all wrong! Daddy took care of us so he could look after the day that you will be happy to find out that you have children! Daddy is looking forward to the day that we could be complete! Because even if you don't know him, and knows that you will never recognize him, he still loves you! You're his son; it's your picture that he's looking at with yearning eyes whenever I saw him sulking in his room! And he can do everything for you! How can you deny his love like it's nothing?"

"Rinka," I heard Taicho called out her name firmly.

"He saved you, didn't he?" Taicho's eyes widened at what she said. "Back at the island, that kido spell that hit him, it was aim at you, wasn't it? Otherwise he would have dodged it! Daddy can lay his life for your sake, because even if you hate him to the core, you are still the most precious thing that ever happened to him. Daddy admitted that the most precious thing he had ever did in his life was to hold his newborn son who reminded him of his mother. You are the son he loves so much, not only because you look like Yamamoto Tora but also because you're the son of the woman he fell deeply in love with! He treasured us for you. He trained us well so you can be proud of us. All things that he did for my brother and me, he did it all so you can be assured that we have been living well! He's your father, and he plans to reduce your burden as much as he could. He can do much more, but you can't do what he wanted."

"All he ever wanted was for you to recognize him," Rinka stated in tears. "For you to address him as your father again. That is the one thing he yearns for more than anything."

"Rinka-chan," my mom called out but she backed out.

After a while, she shunpoed out to go outside.

"Rinka!" they called out.

Taicho was about to go after her but I stopped him, "I'll take care of her, Taicho."

I also used shunpo to get out of the house to look for Rinka. I found her sitting beside the river, behind the house. I approached her slowly and sat beside me.

"If you're here to lecture me that what I did back there was disrespectful and rude, I'm sorry," she began. "I promise to try not to do that again."

"I'm not here for that," my response made her looked at me. "I'm here to listen to you. Tell me, Rinka, what do you really want?"

"What do you mean?" I saw her beautiful blue eyes in confusion.

"I'm your grandmother," I saw her eyes widened at what I said. "Most grandparents spoil their grandchildren, just like what Gin did to Shirohi and you. I'm asking you what you want so I can do something for you to have it."

"I don't want anything," she looked away and whispered.

"Then, why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm angry! No, I'm frustrated," I was surprised at her burst out. "And hurt and I just can't take this anymore."

I pulled her into a hug as she breaks down.

"I'm about to lose my dad," she sobbed as I bury her face to my chest. "And I can't seem to comprehend that from happening. I don’t want to lose him. At the first place, people's assumptions about my brother and me are wrong. Yes, Daddy was there for us, he took care of us and loves us and all. But my brother and I are greedy."

"People thought that because we have Daddy, we didn't need our real father," she continued. "They thought that we only need one father figure in our life, and even Daddy thinks that way. But they are wrong. From the very start, we knew about Daddy's plan. He planned to get himself executed. He plans to sacrifice his life so the four of us can be a complete family. But that's not what we want! I love him so much that I am jealous of Hitsugaya-taicho. I mean, he's ready to die for his happiness, but what about us? We want our father, too, but not to his expense!"

"Rinka," I softly called her name as I tightened my hug.

"My brother and I want a full complete family," she added. "That has been what we have been wishing on our birthdays. For us to be complete, with you, and him and even including Ukitake-taicho. Is that too much to ask? I want my father to recognize us, but he can't accept Daddy. I don't want to lose either of them, or you, or mama, granny, or anyone else in the family. I want us to stay all together at peace! Shirohi and I have been wishing for that all our lives. We wanted to know you so we asked the Head Captain to be directly under the Tenth Division. We thought that if we stayed with you, you will see the good sides of Daddy through us to be able to trust him even for a little. Because I can't abandon Daddy. He suffered enough. I want him to be happy, I want him to be where he wants to be and that place is with the two of you."

"Daddy would stare at your old family picture," she slowly stopped crying. "Daddy would collect wines and save them for you. Daddy is still sending money to Granny. Daddy is looking after all of us, even without us noticing. He did a lot for us. I want him to always be there for us."

I felt my chest tightened at Rinka's confession. I completely misunderstood this girl. I really thought she hates us, but she doesn't. She also wants us to be with them, but she doesn't want to lose Gin. That's understandable considering it has been the four of them for years.

"So, that's what you want," I said as I caressed her hair. "I'll see what I can do to make it happen. I promise."

"Really?" she looked up to me with her innocent blue eyes and I nodded.

Gin was right, I was dense. How could I not notice the similarity of our eyes? She also inherited her wavy hair from me, except for the color. No wonder she is beautiful, she is mine.

"Of course," I smiled as I wipe her tears away. "I'm your mommy, remember? I remember you calling me that when you lost control. I already love you and your brother, even before knowing you're mine."

I will do anything to grant your wish, Rinka. I swear on it. I will see to it that you will have a complete family. I will talk to my captain for this, not as his subordinate, but as his mother. Because I'm pretty sure, he doesn't want the twins to distant themselves from him. Because like how Gin sees him, he sees the twins as the most precious beings in his life considering they are children of the woman he still loves so much, Kurosaki Karin. But I have to talk to Gin's father first.

* * *

**Momo's POV**

It was already evening. Kira-kun and I was walking towards the Tenth Division barracks to drop off Shirohi who is now asleep on Kira-kun's back.

It was supposed to be day that Shirohi and I can bond, but after the lieutenant's meeting, Kusajishi-fukutaicho forced him to play with her and they ran all over Seireitei all day. Kira-kun offered me help to look after them and I am really grateful for it, but their activities exhaust Shirohi too much. His body has not yet completely recovered and I'm afraid my brother will kill me if ever something happens to him because of over exhaustion.

"Well, this day didn't go according to my plans," I told him to Kira-kun. "Shirohi was supposed to teach me guitar techniques today."

"I see the two of you are now closer to each other," Kira-kun commented. "He seems really comfortable with you now."

"It's not that hard to be attached to the twins, Kira-kun," I responded. "They are good kids. Rinka is a little handful because of her bratty attitude, but the two of them were raised well."

"Well, they are part Kurosakis," Kira-kun pointed out. "It's not unusual for them to be handful."

"Do you hate the twins?" I asked him. "I mean, they are Ichimaru's grandchildren."

"No," he honestly answered. "And I don't hate my former captain anymore."

"Really?"

"What do you mean "really" when you were the one who explained to me that it wasn't him who stabbed you years ago but Aizen? And Ichimaru did go against him in the end," he responded. "When he came back, I just couldn't help but be wary of him since he did betray me. But it soon died when I saw how he treats the twins and all. As for the twins, I didn't hate them at all. I actually found them amusing."

"What if Aizen had a child, Kira-kun?" I asked in a low voice. "Will you hate him or her?"

"Are you talking about the one who attacked the twins?" Kira-kun asked. "I could've lived with him, if he didn't cause much trouble. You see, I don't believe that just because the parents are bad, doesn't mean the kid automatically inherit that trait."

"I see," I responded as we reached the quarters of Hitsugaya-kun. "No one's back yet."

It's a good thing Shirohi gave me his spare key earlier. I opened the quarters and entered. His living quarter is not that big. It's only in the size of a normal house with three bedrooms. I searched for a room with two beds and I assumed it was the twins' room. I had Kira-kun follow me and we tucked in Shirohi on one of the beds. We went to the living room and I offered him something to drink.

I got us tea and sat down in the living room.

"Is there anything that's bothering you?" he asked. "You seemed to be out of it today."

"Kira-kun, did you perhaps recover a memory?" I asked him that made him turned to me. "You know, Shirohi's Holy Circle."

"I didn't," he answered. "I guess I wasn't involved with anything back then. How about you?"

I took a deep breath.

"You recovered something, didn't you?" I nodded at what he pointed out. "What is it?"

"I actually planned to talk to Shirohi for those memories," I sighed again. "I thought I was not involved with any of them. I didn't say anything because saving the boy is a priority, but I can't contain this anymore."

"What are you talking about, Hinamori-kun?" I noticed the concern in Kira-kun's voice at his question.

"Can you please assure me that the way you see me won't change if I told you the truth?" I looked at him directly in the eye. "You might hate for it."

"Hinamori-kun?" he asked again. "Where is this coming from?"

I looked away before answering, "I am Aizen's daughter."

"What?!" his eyes widened as he exclaimed.

"I recovered memories, too," I started explaining. "And I remember Aizen ordering Ichimaru to kill me when I was little. But he faked my death, and gave me to Granny who raised me and Hitsugaya-kun. I asked this to Daiki, too, and he confirmed it. At the future, the Fifth Division is led by Aizen's children."

"I also remembered that when I was young," I continued. "Ichimaru would visit us very late at night when we're supposed to be asleep. He would watch him sleep, while I pretend to be asleep. Ichimaru decided not to kill me and gave me to Granny so Shiro-chan will not be lonely. I get that. But when I think about being Aizen's kin, somehow, I feel a little disgusted with myself."

"Hinamori-kun."

"Maybe that's why I grown too attached to him," I stated. "But considering what he did, and what Daiki did, I'm starting to be scared. Aizen took more than half of my reiryoku when he found me so there's no chance of me to be very strong, but what if I fall on the wrong track, too? And what if I become a bad person, too? What if I hurt you or the others? What if sooner or later, I'll rebel against Soul Society, too? What if I cause someth-"

I was cut off when Kira-kun hugged me.

"Calm down, Hinamori-kun," I looked up to him and he smiled at me. "You will not be like Aizen or Daiki."

"But-" "You might be related to them, but they weren't the ones who raised you nor they didn't grow up with you. The chance of them influencing you after all that happen is zero. I told you earlier, right? Just because the parents are bad, doesn't mean the kid automatically inherit that trait. So what if you're Aizen's daughter? You told me yourself, Ichimaru didn't kill you so Hitsugaya-taicho could have a company. That means that he is the one who you can call a family, not your father. I mean, the both of you grew up as siblings. And you don't even carry Aizen's name at all. Stop thinking you're an evil spawn or you'll be one because you won't be. I'm here, your family is here and it grew bigger, I'm sure even they don't care about your origin."

"Kira-kun," I whispered as he tightened his hug.

"You're one of the most kind and considerate person I have ever met, dead or alive. I'm pretty sure you'll not think of anything that can harm people. You're nothing like Aizen. He wanted you dead the first time you met, and he betrayed you years later. If you ever have thoughts like this, come and talk to me. I'll assure you anytime that you will not end up like them."

I was about to respond when we heard the door open.

"What the hell are you two doing in my living room?" a familiar scowl of the captain was seen that made us let go of each other.

Hitsugaya-kun was scowling at us as he is standing besides Rangiku-san who was carrying Rinka on her back.

"Where's Shirohi?" Rangiku-san asked and I was mentally thanking her for distracting my brother.

"We already tucked the boy to bed," Kira-kun answered.

"What are you doing here, Kira?" Shiro-chan gave him a sharp look that made him gulped so I answered for him.

"He offered to carry Shirohi because he was exhausted from playing with Kusajishi-fukutaicho whole day," I responded. "Why are you so late? How's Granny?"

"She's fine," he answered and shrugged.

He went inside a room, and Rangiku-san entered the twins' room. The both of us are left alone in silence until he broke it.

"I'll go ahead," he said with red tint cheeks. "I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

I just nodded as response and saw him walked out the door. Shiro-chan and Rangiku-san came back to the living room after a while.

"Where did Kira go?" Rangiku-san asked me.

"He left," I answered shortly.

"I see," she responded. "I'm leaving, too. I have something to do for the evening. I’ll see you tomorrow, Hinamori, Taicho."

"Take care, Rangiku-san," I told her while Shiro-chan just nodded that made me turned to him. "So, what happened today?"

"I still can't reach out to Rinka, that's what happened," he gave out a sigh as he responded.

"Have you talked to Karin-san?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I wanted to talk to her alone. I still haven't got the chance to do so."

"It'll be alright in the end, Hitsugaya-kun," he turned to me and I smiled at him. "As long as you don't give up on them."

“I hop-“ Shiro-chan was cut off when Rangiku-san entered the house again.

“Taicho, the Soutaicho has asked for you,” she reported.

“Is it urgent?” he asked and Rangiku-san nodded. “I wanted to wait for Karin’s arrival so someone would be with the twins.”

“You can go,” I told him. “I’ll look after them.”

* * *

**Juushiro's POV**

"How are you?" I asked Gin inside his cell.

He was sitting on his bed. It was the night two days after he got detained. It was the first time I paid him a visit alone. I left my division under my Third seats since Kuchiki was busy with the Kurosaki girl.

"I'm sure you did not come here just for that," he responded. "What can I do for you, Ukitake-taicho?"

"What happened after Tora disappeared?" I saw him flinched by my blunt question. "As far as I can remember, the first one to disappear was you."

"I really don't like recalling that moment of my past but I guess it can't be helped. She went to rescue me, but she fell for Aizen's trap," he looked down. "I was kidnapped first, but that was because he wanted me to play the bait. He wanted to gain all her reiryoku, and have me safe in exchange for it."

"What did she do?"

"She went against him, she rescued me, and she was successful," I saw his fist tightened. "But that was until she was hypnotized by Kyoka Suigetsu."

"She was controlled to submit herself too Aizen until she snapped out of it," he continued. "She destroyed the devise he was using, which made him angry that's why he attacked me. She defended me, and took the hit instead. Honestly, I don't clearly recall what happened after that. But she did something that made Aizen's body flew away, but her body was severely injured because of the attack she took for me. I was traumatized by the event and I was shaking as I approached her body. Under the impression that I will not recover mentally, she tried to erase my memories. But she ends up erasing the memories with her of everybody, except for Grandfather and me."

"Why didn't you come to me after that happened?"

"How could I when you have no memory of me?" he asked me straight in the eye, but he looked away in an instant. "If one random kid shows up in your door step and claimed he's your son, will you believe it?"

His answer made my chest tightened. This man is my son, yet if it weren't for the fact that Shirohi return my memories, I have no recollection of him at all. He is all grown up now, and I'm pretty sure he won't address me as "Father" anymore. I wanted to approach him more, and to reach out to him, but I can't seem to figure out how to start.

"Does my lieutenant know this whole truth about you?"

"I am not sure whether or not Kurosaki filled her that much," he responded. "But I am positive that she is aware of my relationship to Rangiku and the Chibi-taicho."

"I see," I stated. "Anyway, the request of yours to spend one day out of your cells before your hearing has been approved. Soutaicho asked me to deliver the news. You will be free to go whenever you want to, as long as it's in the premises of Seireitei, with some members of the Stealth Force watching over you. They will unlock your prison cell at six in the morning of the day after tomorrow, and you have until eight in the evening to return."

"Thank you, Ukitake-taicho."

I ended leaving the room sooner than expected. I wanted to talk to him a little longer but when I was already there, I couldn't find the courage to ask him such questions in my mind. I wanted to make up for him, but I don't know how.

"You could have at least told him that you were the one who pushed through his request," I turned to the voice who said that and saw Shunsui. "But I think he'll figure it out. He is one smart man, just like his mother."

"Gin can figure that one out. He was a captain," I responded. "I'm sure he's aware that at least three captains pushed through his request, or it would be impossible to have it approved. Anyway, thank you for helping me for it."

"It wasn't just me," he responded. "Hitsugaya-taicho also did. He must have done it because he knows that Ichimaru will probably spend the day with his twins. I wonder how he is coping up with all of this."

I was about to respond when Soifon-taicho appeared in front of us.

"Ukitake, Kyouraku," she greeted us. "Good timing."

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the prisoner where Kurosaki Karin is," she answered. "It seems that she is the primary cause of the massive attack from Hueco Mundo two months ago. I wanted to ask her brother, but he has been off the radar. Do you happen to know where she is?"

Kyouraku and I shrugged.

"I think she's probably at Tenth with her children," I guessed. "Or she could be in Eleventh with Madarame and Ayasegawa. If she's not there, she's probably hanging out in my division, at my lieutenant's office. Anyway, have you heard about Muguruma and Hirako?"

"We lost contact with them," I was shocked by what she said. "Soutaicho just ordered Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho to go after them."

Is it okay for them to go for battle again? They just came back.

"Why did Sensei send those two?" I couldn't help but asked. "They just came from one battle. Also, Hitsugaya-taicho has not been relieved to his guardian duties for the twins. Who's looking after them now?"

"You sound anxious, Ukitake," Shunsui teased. "Are you perhaps worried about your precious grandson?"

"Well, it was supposed to be Zaraki and Kuchiki but they don't really get along well," she answered. "That's why I told you that seeing you here is good timing. The twins are assigned to you, temporarily. Just until he returns. They will still stay at Hitsugaya's quarters, but they are your responsibilities during the day."

"Don't I have a say about this?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"It came as a direct order form the head captain," she responded.

"Is there anything else?" Shunsui asked her.

"That’ll be all," Soifon responded. "I'm dropping by at Tenth to see if the Kurosaki girl is there. And I'll probably visit Eleventh and Thirteenth if I don't find her there."


End file.
